With You (Together)
by Himkyu
Summary: "Cinta dimana kedua belah pihak tak menyadarinya sampai mereka menyadarinya" -BangHim. "Cinta dimana harus terpaksa disimpan satu sama lain" -DaeJae , "Cinta yang dikuasai oleh ego dan kenaifan" -JongLo... Tapi itu semua, diawali dengan "CINTA"/Chapter 9 Up!/Fluff Romance humor School life Drama Yaoi/ Lovey Dovey :D
1. Chapter 1

**With You (Together) **

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other cast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

(cast akan bertambah searah alur cerita)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment and another cast their own agency. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**A/N : **

Finally, Miyu back with BANGHIM ff again^^ (well sebenarnya ini gak konsen di Banghim aja sih. Ada Daejae sama JongLo juga kok) sudah hampir beberapa bulan (terakhir kali tahun kemarin) Miyu gak buat FF! Arghhh.. So miss it!

**Another note :**

Untuk chapter 1 ini, agak pendek ya? Semoga akan lebih panjang di chapter selanjutnya^^ #amin

Oke.. Let's enjoy the FF !

.

.

**Warning :**

Typo maybe?

Belum fluff?

Less Humor?

and another mistake?

I'm sorry^^

.

.

.

.

Namja manis dengan kulit seputih salju. Bibir merah merekah. Mata sipit layaknya kucing. Namja ini begitu sempurna dilihat. Bagai ciptaan tuhan yang sangat sayang untuk tak ditatap. Membuat siapapun yang memandangnya, entah yeoja atau namja, jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sungguh sulit untuk menaklukkan namja Galak ini. Bagaimana pun, ia tak akan bisa berbaik pada orang yang...

menganggapnya _Pretty Boy._

Itulah Kim Himchan.

.

.

.

.

Namja gagah dengan tubuh sempurna beratletis. Senyum rahang yang memabukkan. Serta tatapan penuh keseriusan. Selalu ada 'api' yang membakar semangatnya untuk '_bersaing'._ Baginya satu kata tersebut adalah hal penting yang tak bisa tak disematkan untuknya.

Kami sering memanggilnya...Bang Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

Kacamata yang selalu bertengger di lekukan tulang hidungnya. Tetap terlihat mata indah bagaikan langit pagi ketika memandangnya, terlihat di balik kacamatanya. Sosok tetuah, namun berjiwa muda dan tentu saja...wajahnya tak tampak seperti umurnya. Terlalu tampan dan terlalu berwajah polos jika dipanggil 'Hyung'. Senyum yang begitu khas bahkan dapat membuat jiwa siapapun ingin tewas.

Bisakah kau selamatkan kami, Dokter Jung Daehyun?

.

.

.

.

.

Namja yang sangat misterius. Tersenyum atau tak berekspresi sama sekali. Tampak menakutkan jika dilihat oleh orang yang baru mengenalnya. Padahal ia hanya seseorang yang begitu suka berkutat dengan buku bukunya. Tak ada kegiatan lainkah selain membaca? Ya~ ada! Memikirkan seseorang. Siapa? Namun hal itu tak akan mungkin terungkap -ketika ia dengan tega menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri. Ayolah~ dia bukan tipe namja bernyali kecil. Ia hanya belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan atas semua fantasi ria -bersifat negatif- di dalam pikirannya.

Kau ini memang _dreaming boy _ya, Moon Jongup! Ck

.

.

.

.

Penampilan luar menipu segalanya. Mungkin kalimat tersebut perlu disematkan padanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja berperawakan tinggi layaknya model majalah , berwajah manis, serta berkulit seputih susu... dijuluki 'Preman Sekolah'? Namja ini memang tak punya hati. Ia bahkan menyakiti orang dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia bukan PSIKOPAT! Ia hanya belum merasakan bagaimana diberi kasih sayang. Akankah semua ini berakhir.

Kita berdoa untukmu Choi Zelo...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu present :**

**WITH YOU (TOGETHER) , Ch. 1**

* * *

"M-MWO?!"

Himchan berseru keras pada ucapan ayahnya , Kim Kangin. Bagaimana pun, ia begitu terkejut atas pernyataan penuh wibawa sang ayah. Tapi bisakah ia menyetujui bahwa dirinya harus...

"Pindah sekolah? Tapi kenapa, appa? Bukankah baru sebulan lalu appa memindahkanku?"

Pertanyaan berentet tersebut hanya dapat membuat sang appa memijat pelan keningnya. Umur senja, bisa menguras pikirannya jika melihat reaksi anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Ia pikir, anaknya dapat menerima (lagi) keputusan pemindahan ini.

"Appa memiliki proyek pekerjaan di Seoul. Jadi , appa putuskan untuk membawamu juga bersama appa untuk tinggal disana," Kangin membuka selembar kertas di tangannya lalu ia julurkan di atas meja kepada Himchan. "karena ada tawaran beasiswa di salah satu sekolah baru dibangun di dekat tempat kerja appa, maka bagus untukmu bersekolah disana. Appa tidak akan sulit mengontrolmu."

"Tapi, appa?! Aku tak mau pindah jika kita akan terus pindah seperti ini! Memangnya appa kira mudah berbaur sebagai anak baru terus menerus?" Himchan menghentakkan kakinya berkali kali hendak memaksa Kangin merubah pikirannya. Tapi bukan Kangin jika ia tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan memenangkan keputusannya.

"Kau ini masih dibawah umur untuk ditinggal sendirian. Apa yang akan terjadi apabila appa meninggalkanmu disini sendirian? sementara appa tinggal di Seoul yang notabene sangat jauh dari daerah ini. Appa terlalu sibuk untuk mengontrolmu!"

Himchan hendak membuka suara untuk membela, namun...

"Pikirkan bagaimana saat tragedi itu sudah menewaskan ibumu. Appa tak mau hal ini terjadi padamu."

Himchan bungkam. Apa yang dikatakan Kangin membuatnya merinding seketika. Seolah membuatnya harus bernostalgia akan kenangan terlalu mengintimidasinya 7 tahun silam. Keinginan untuk bertahan sendirian tanpa rongrongan sang appa -walaupun itu berarti harus menuntutnya hidup mandiri-, harus dibuangnya sejauh mungkin. Ayahnya benar. Kejadian buruk itu bisa saja mengancam kembali. Lebih buruk lagi... Dirinyalah yang akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya.

Terlalu berbahaya untuk hidup sendiri , pikirnya.

"Sekarang , apa kau ingin ikut appa ke Seoul? Anggap saja kau berlibur disana!" Kangin tersenyum hangat agar anak laki2 di hadapannya itu dapat bernafas lega kembali. "Appa usahakan kali ini, appa tak akan memindahkanmu lagi."

Himchan mendongak dari tundukannya dan menatap kedua mata Kangin yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata minusnya. Akankah ia mempercayai janji appanya kali ini?

"Lagipula kau tak usah khawatir. Karena yang menjagamu tidak hanya appa..."

Himchan memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"kau akan masuk asrama khusus namja."

.

.

.

1 detik

.

.

2 detik

.

.

3 detik

.

.

"MWO?!"

Kangin pun tersentak melihat reaksi kedua Himchan , layaknya _deja vu._

_._

* * *

Yongguk memutar kenop pintunya dengan tergesa gesa ketika ia baru menyadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Astaga?!"

Yongguk tersentak seketika setelah sebelumnya ia menobrak keras pintunya yang setengah terbuka.

Seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna abu abu, sedang berselonjor di atas ranjang milik Yongguk dan tersenyum sumringah menatap isi dalam majalah yang dibacanya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sang pemilik ruangan sudah memberikan tatapan 'membunuh' terarah padanya.

"YAK! KIM NAMJOON!"

Yongguk menghampiri cepat Namjoon dan merebut paksa majalah miliknya. Awalnya Namjoon terkejut karena kegiatannya diusik oleh orang lain, walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus menahan tawa ketika ia tau siapa yang mengusiknya tersebut. Namja di hadapannya sedang mendekap keras majalahnya dan -seolah- mengancam Namjoon untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Atau suatu hal yang _buruk_ akan terjadi.

Terlalu kekanakan eoh, pikir Namjoon.

"Kurang ajar kau, Namjoon! Sampai kapan kau bersikap seenak jidat begini?" gertak Yongguk.

"Kkkkk... Gukkie~ Gukkie~"

"YAK! NAMAKU BANG YONGGUK! JANGAN PANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN SIKAP SOK MANJAMU EOH!"

Namjoon semakin merasa nyeri di perutnya jika ia terus menahan tawanya. Akhirnya ia terpingkal dan meregang di atas ranjang Yongguk. Alis Yongguk bertautan menunjukkan ekspresi apa-yang-ia-tertawakan-?

"Sikapmu terlalu formal sekali. Padahal yang kau baca tidak ada 'formal2nya' sama sekali. Wkwkwk..." Namjoon menunjuk nunjuk ke arah majalah yang didekap oleh Yongguk. Namja dengan senyum rahang tersebut memandangi majalahnya lama, sampai ia mulai menyadari.

"YAK! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMBACA INI?!"

Yongguk hendak melempar buku tebal miliknya yang ia raih dari atas nakas, pada Namjoon. Namun Namjoon segera melindungi diri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua lengannya.

"YA YA YA! KALAU KAU MELEMPARKU DENGAN ITU, AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHU SEISI ASRAMA BAHWA 'SEORANG ATLET LARI , BANG YONGGUK, SUKA MEMBACA MAJALAH~Hmfftttttt"

"Kubunuh kau, jika kau melanjutkan kalimatmu!" Yongguk berhasil menahan mulut Namjoon dengan bekapan kuat tangannya. Tampak tak berdayanya Namjoon kali ini. Bagaimana pun, ia juga harus berhati hati bermain dengan namja kuat di hadapannya. Namun ia begitu senang bermain-main dengan Yongguk. Kalau sudah begini... Bang Yongguk yang terkenal berhati lembut bak malaikat, justru tersembunyi oleh sikap 'disiplinnya'.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

#Sett

Yongguk dan Namjoon seketika menoleh pada satu titik yang sama. Sosok namja bertubuh agak pendek dan bermata sipit, memandang kedua insan yang sedang menindih satu sama lain di atas ranjang.

"KYAAA! Anak 'Nerd' kita!" Namjoon bersemangat mendorong kuat dada Yongguk dari atas tubuhnya sehingga membuat si pemilik dada terjungkal keras sampai jatuh dari atas ranjangnya. Namjoon kini berdadah ria pada namja sipit yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yongguk.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Jongup 'Anak nerd kita' ? Kau kira aku bapaknya?!" seru Yongguk masih dengan nada tinggi namun berat , dan tentu saja tak lupa dengan ringisan pelan akibat bokongnya yang mencium keras lantai kamarnya.

Namjoon menoleh dan terkikik sebentar melihat kondisi Yongguk. "Kkkk, tentu saja kau bukan bapaknya. Kau itu... IBUNYA!"

Yongguk segera saja melotot dan kepalan tangannya yang timbul urat2 di setiap sudutnya terjulur mengarah ke Namjoon. "Setelah ini, akan kubuat kau jadi alas sepatu lariku." umpatnya yang menimbulkan rasa ngeri tersendiri untuk Namjoon.

Jongup yang sedari tadi dihiraukan, hanya menggeleng kecil. Begitu sulit bergaul dengan namja namja bodoh tersebut.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini, Jongup-ah?" sebuah ucapan setengah emosi menyapa Jongup. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara berat itu. Rupanya ia tak sepenuhnya dihiraukan.

"Aku hanya disuruh mengecek kamarmu, Yongguk-ssi."

"Mengecek kamarku?" Yongguk menoleh kanan kiri untuk menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya. Adakah yang salah dengan kamarnya hingga Kepala Sekolah meminta orang lain mengecek kamarnya?

"Mungkin karena kau menyimpan majalah majalah itu, Gukkie! Kau sudah melanggar peraturan! Huahahaha..." ejek Namjoon. Rupanya ia belum jera juga walau diancam dengan seribu bahasa umpatan sekalipun.

Yongguk hanya memandang jengah pada Namjoon sesaat lalu kembali menatap Jongup. "Untuk apa?"

"Akan ada anak baru yang menempati satu ruangan denganmu , Yongguk-ssi. Jadi ia memintaku untuk mengecek kamarmu demi kenyamanan anak baru tersebut."

"Anak baru? Disini? Bersamaku?" Yongguk tampak setengah terkejut. Sebenarnya ia biasa saja kalau memang ada yang ingin menempati kamarnya. Namun tentu saja, ia memiliki syarat tersendiri untuk siapa yang bisa ia bagikan ruangan. Yongguk memang tipe namja 'tak mau berbagi' alias...

"Aku tau kau akan tetap pelit kamar dengan anak baru itu," sambung Namjoon yang sudah kembali menyelonjorkan posisi tidurnya di atas ranjang Yongguk. "Kau selalu menolak untuk menawarkan kamarmu ditempati anak baru. Bahkan saat aku pindah kemari, sekali kau melihat wajahku, kau langsung mengatakan 'oh, kamarku berantakan. Dan aku sangat suka meninggalkan kaos penuh keringat sembarangan di atas ranjang. Kamarku sangat bau sekali' sehingga membuatku ilfil untuk tinggal bersamamu-_-"

"Ta-tapi itu memang kenyataan kok!"

Jongup lagi lagi menghela nafas melihat perdebatan keduanya. Sudah tak banyak waktu, setidaknya ia juga sudah menyampaikan pesan dari kepala sekolah, ia pun langsung beranjak tanpa menunggu si pemilik kamar sekedar berterima kasih padanya.

.

.

Ketika tengah perjalanan kembali ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, tiba tiba...

.

.

.

#BRAKK

"Kemana matamu eoh?! Punya nyali besar ternyata seenaknya kau menabrakku begitu?!" Namja tinggi yang tak jauh dari Jongup berada sedang mencengkeram kuat kerah baju seorang siswa berkacamata. Tampak namja berkacamata tersebut ketakutan dilihat dari reaksi tubuhnya yang bergetar cemas dan berkeringat dingin.

"Ampuni aku, Zelo hoobae! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi.." namja berkacamata itu memohon penuh harap dengan suaranya yang tercekat akan kecemasannya sendiri. Tatapan intimidasi milik Zelo rupanya sudah membunuh sepenuhnya nyali namja berkacamata di hadapannya.

Jongup melihat sekumpulan siswa berkumpul mengitari keduanya. Namun keduanya tampak tak berani mencampuri urusan mereka. Hanya sekali berbisik bisik dan ikut mengintimidasi si namja berkacamata itu. Bahkan Jongup menangkap sebuah ucapan 'orang itu pasti mati hari ini. Percayalah!'

Astaga... Apakah mereka semua ini yeoja? Bentak Jongup di dalam batinnya.

Selanjutnya, entah apa yang ada di jalan pikiran Jongup. Namun namja itu segera melangkah maju menghindari sekumpulan namja 'gossip' tersebut kearah Zelo. Ia sedikit meneguk ludahnya. Ini mungkin akan menjadi moment pertama sejak pertama kali bertemu namja tinggi itu. Moment 'berhadapan langsung dengannya'.

"Zelo-ssi, lepaskan namja itu." perintah Jongup dengan nada yang teratur. Rupanya ia bisa menahan rasa takutnya yang padahal sudah membaur dalam batinnya tadi.

Zelo menoleh cepat pada Jongup.

#Degg

Jantung Jongup hendak berhenti.

Bukan! Bukan karena tatapan marah+emosi yang didapatnya.

Melainkan matanya yang tampak lebih indah jika dilihat dari dekat.

Oh jongup, apa yang kau lakukan? Di saat saat seperti ini, kau malah memuji mata seorang preman sekolah!?

"Siapa kau?! Kau temannya?! Kau ingin menemaninya merenggut ajal juga?!" gertak kasar Zelo. Kalimat yang dikeluarkannya cukup ampuh mencekat nafas semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. _'Merenggut ajal'_ bukanlah kata yang pantas untuk digunakan seorang namja yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Apalagi jika ia mengucapkannya di hadapan Jongup, sunbaenya sendiri. Namun apa daya, jika kenyataannya akan seperti itu, Zelo tidak akan bercanda dengan kalimatnya.

"Kau berani berbicara seperti itu pada sunbaemu sendiri?" tiba tiba nada bicara Jongup lebih berwibawa. Tampak tatapan serius dan penuh penghakiman membalas tatapan membunuh milik Zelo. Dihempasnya namja berkacamata itu dari cengkeraman Zelo, dan Zelo langsung berdiri sempurna menghadap Jongup. Betapa tingginya Zelo sehingga Jongup harus setengah mendongak. Pantas saja banyak yang takut padanya karena tubuhnya yang diatas rata rata namja seumuran dengannya.

Zelo melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang angkuh Jongup.

"Jadi disini kau ingin menjadi seorang sunbae ya?" cibir Zelo.

"Aku memang sunbaemu , Zelo-ssi. Dan kau tak boleh berbicara kasar pada sunbaemu sendiri."

"cihh.. Kalian semua bukan sunbae disini. Kalian kekanakan! Pantaskah dipanggil sunbae?!" Zelo menepuk kepala Jongup dengan santainya. "bahkan sunbaeku ada yang bertubuh pendek sepertimu? Percayakah aku memanggilmu sunbae?"

Jongup mencengkeram kuat telapak tangannya. Hendak ia meninju namja manis di depannya saat ini. Namun rasa takut menjalar kembali di hatinya. Ia tak sanggup melukai wajah manis Zelo.

"Aku malas berdebat dengan kalian. Menguras waktuku saja." Zelo merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Rupanya sebuah bungkusan permen karet. Ia membukanya , dan mulai memakan permen tersebut. Dengan santainya, ia beranjak meninggalkan Jongup. Walaupun banyak tatapan penuh tanya dengan apa yang dilakukan Zelo, mengarah ke satu pusat yaitu Zelo sendiri. Namun Zelo tak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan santai entah mau kemana. Yang pasti hendak meninggalkan Jongup terpaku di tempatnya.

Baru beberapa langkah, akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh kembali ke arah Jongup dengan senyum miring terhias di wajah manisnya.

"Ini belum selesai, Moon Jongup... sunbaenim" kedipan sebelah matanya -yang tentu saja mengarah langsung pada Jongup- sukses membuat semua 'penonton' melongok tak percaya. Tak terkecuali Jongup. Namun ialah satu2nya yang menganggap tindakan Zelo tadi... adalah suatu godaan untuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kami akan menjaga baik baik anak anda, Tuan Kangin. Kami pastikan, ia akan merasa nyaman tinggal dan berbaur dengan anak anak dari sekolah ini." ujar Kepala Sekolah pada Kangin. Ia sesekali melirik pada Himchan yang sedari tadi hanya duduk termenung memandangi sepatunya di atas sofa yang tak jauh dari keduanya -Kangin dan Kepala Sekolah- berbicara.

Kangin ikut melirik pada anak kesayangannya itu. Ia tersenyum dengan antusias bahwa anaknya sebentar lagi akan tinggal secara mandiri walaupun harus tinggal di asrama. Ia tau tempat ini bisa memberikan keamanan terjamin untuk Himchan. Serta banyak namja sebayanya yang akan menjadi teman baik untuknya.

"Errr , maaf Kang sanjangnim,"

"Ye?" Kepala sekolah yang dipanggil 'Kang sanjangnim' itu menoleh pada Kangin kembali. "Ada apa Tuan Kangin?"

"Ehmm.." Kangin menginteruksi Kang sanjangnim untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Sepertinya hendak membuat percakapan tersembunyi dari Himchan.

"Anak saya sedikit sensitif dengan suatu hal,"

"s-sensitif? Apa itu tuan kangin?"

Kangin kembali menoleh pada Himchan , memastikan anaknya sedang tidak memasang telinga dan matanya pada percakapan tersembunyi ini.

"Saya akui, ia memiliki wajah yang cantik. Ia sangat sensitif jika ia dipanggil 'namja cantik(yeppeo namja)'. Dia akan mudah emosi. Aku harap hal buruk tidak terjadi."

"eh? Seburuk itukah?" pekik Kang sanjangnim seketika. Yang justru menarik perhatian Himchan yang dari tadi terpaku dengan sepatunya. Kangin menunduk menyembunyikan reaksi terkejutnya dari himchan , sedangan Kang sanjangnim segera membekap mulutnya. Ia baru sadar atas keteledorannya.

"Apa sudah selesai ngobrolnya? Aku lelah , appa!"

Kangin menoleh dan berpura pura tersenyum membalas ucapan Himchan.

"Ya, segera kau akan mendapatkan tempat beristirahatmu, nak."

Kang sanjangnim mengangguk dan mengakhiri pertemuan dengan memberikan bungkukan hormat pada Kangin lalu menuntun Himchan ke kamar tujuannya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini sudah malam, Kang sanjangnim. Apakah saya akan menganggu teman sekamar saya nanti?" Himchan menerawang pada pintu di hadapannya. Sebuah plang nama bertuliskan Bang Yongguk's room menjadi perhatian. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan Himchan masih ragu untuk memasuki kamar itu sendirian. Bagaimana kalau teman sekamarnya itu jahat? Bagaimana kalau Bang Yongguk itu psikopat? Bagaimana kalau Bang Yongguk itu menyergapnya malam ini? Sekelebat pertanyaan membuatnya ciut memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau saya memiliki kamar sendiri saja?"

Kang sanjangnim tersenyum ramah pada namja cantik di hadapannya. Ia memaklumi atas keraguan Himchan. Namun jika dilihat ke depan, nanti juga Himchan serta Yongguk dapat berteman baik. Kang sanjangnim tau betul sifat Yongguk. Anak didikan kesayangannya itu -yang merupakan kebanggaan sendiri untuknya- memiliki sifat sosial yang tinggi serta baik pada siapa saja. Ya terkecuali untuk berbagi kamar. Maka itulah, sampai saat ini Yongguk sendirian di kamarnya.

"Hanya kamar Yongguk-ssi yang masih kosong. Jadi tak ada kamar lain untukmu, Himchan-ssi. Yongguk adalah sosok yang baik dan ramah. Kau akan baik baik saja sekamar dengannya."

Himchan menghela nafas pelan. Tak ada gunanya juga ia berdebat dengan kepala sekolahnya sendiri, jika pada akhirnya memang hanya kamar ini yang tersisa. Mana lagi tenaganya sudah mau habis saking ngantuknya.

Himchan membuka pelan pintu kamar tersebut dengan kunci ganda yang diberikan Kang sanjangnim.

Gelap.

Itu yang dilihatnya setelah sampai di dalam kamar milik Bang Yongguk...ahh... Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan lebih tepatnya.

Himchan hendak menyalakan lampu. Namun ia tak mau membangunkan namja bernama Bang Yongguk nantinya.

Jadi ia melangkah pelan dan meraba sekelilingnya untuk menemukan ranjangnya.

"Ahh ini dia!" riang Himchan setengah berbisik. Rupanya ketika ia meraba pelan sebuah benda empuk, ia sadar itu adalah sebuah kasur.

Himchan yang sudah sangat lelah, melepas kedua sepatunya lalu mulai menaiki ranjang tersebut. Memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dan mencoba melupakan rasa takut terhadap bayang bayang namja bernama Bang Yongguk. Toh, besoknya juga, ia akan menyapa langsung namja tersebut kan? Kalau ia memang ramah, ia pasti akan membalasnya ramah juga.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, cahaya mentari sudah timbul menembus jendela kamar milik Yongguk. Seorang namja yang di atas ranjangnya , mulai menggeliat kecil karena cahaya mentari membangunkan tidurnya. Ia mengerjab pelan kedua matanya dengan mantab. Senyum yang terhias menyapa pagi nya saat itu, dan siap melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang siswa. Sampai akhirnya...

"Ughh..."

Sebuah suara lembut muncul di belakang punggungnya. Bahkan sedikit gerakan di belakangnya membuat dirinya merinding tak karuan. Ia langsung memutar posisi tidurnya. Dan...

#Deggg

Mata Yongguk dan Himchan bertemu. Keduanya dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan tepat berhadapan.

Di atas satu tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

Aduh senangnya kembali mengetik FF karena Miyu baru selesai ujian, jadi mau ngilangin stress dulu deh :D

Bagaimana FF ini? Sudah terasa romance nya? Belum? It will be comeback in next chapter ^^ Tapi kalau iya dilanjutin ya! Cuz butuh banyak dukungan dan review.

Oh ya! Btw, karena bentar lagi ultah Appa Yongguk, Miyu makanya bikinin FF Chapter nih! Bisa dibilang, ini FF chapter kedua Miyu! Tapi FF chapter cast BAP pertama yang Miyu buat! Jadi mohon dukungannya! Dan pasti Miyu bakal bikin hadiah buat Yongguk di next chapter ^^

Karena ini FF chapteran, dan Miyu rada sibuk sama tugas sekolah, jadi maaf kalau update nya agak lama. Tapi Miyu berusaha untuk tidak hiatus! Akan makin lama updatenya kalau yang review dikit :D yoyoyoyo ?

.

.

Last but not Less

**MAY TO REVIEW? **


	2. Chapter 2

**With You (Together) **

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other cast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

(cast akan bertambah searah alur cerita)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment and another cast their own agency. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**A/N :**

Welcome to 2nd chapter for WY :D Sudah menunggu berapa lama nih? Hehe... Mianhae jika ada beberapa kekurangan di chapter sebelumnya. Kekurangan apa?

MIYU LUPA MASUKIN PERKENALAN YOUNGJAE!

Awalnya mau di perbaikin, tapi Miyu lengkapin aja disini. Jeongmal mianhae #deepbow m(_ _)m

Kamsha buat yang udah ngingetin ya :D I LOVE U :*

Let's enjoy the FF!

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Perkenalan akan ada perubahan/ditambahkan^^ mohon dimengerti)

.

.

.

Namja manis dengan kulit seputih salju. Bibir merah merekah. Mata sipit layaknya kucing.

Wajahnya tampak ramah, manis, dan...errrr.. Cantik? Harus berpikir dua kali untuk memujinya seperti itu.

Iya namja galak yang selalu memiliki aura tak mengampuni. Namun perilaku layaknya...

Seorang namja penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Kadang jiwa tertekannya akan masa lalu, membuatnya perlu perlindungan dari seseorang yang mampu membuatnya nyaman.

Kami harap kau menemukannya, Kim Himchan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja gagah dengan tubuh sempurna beratletis. Senyum rahang yang memabukkan. Serta tatapan penuh keseriusan.

Ambisi besar melingkupi namja bermarga tak biasa ini. '_Cheonsa Bang' _adalah julukan untuknya. Mengapa begitu? Malaikat pun memiliki hati yang bijaksana dan bermurah hati. Begitu juga untuk _dirinya_. Namun siapa yang tau? Bahwa tak sepenuhnya namja ini pantas dijuluki seperti itu.

Ia adalah namja berwajah menakutkan , namun berparas tampan...errr...SANGAT tampan.

Kau namja yang -mendekati- sempurna, Bang Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

Kacamata yang selalu bertengger di lekukan tulang hidungnya. Tetap terlihat mata indah bagaikan langit pagi ketika memandangnya, terlihat di balik kacamatanya. Sosok tetuah, namun berjiwa muda dan tentu saja...wajahnya tak tampak seperti umurnya.

Ia memiliki peran besar sebagai dokter muda. Ia juga namja perlu kerelaan besar kepada siapapun yang menjadi pasiennya. Menjaga seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya, adalah tugas keduanya.

Benarkah itu, Jung Daehyun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja berwajah manis dengan senyum indahnya yang merekah. Semerekah apapun itu, ia tak akan bisa terus lama menyembunyikan rahasia yang menyiksa dirinya.

Ia begitu sangat takut pada hal hal yang berhubungan dengan alat alat 'kesehatan'.

Ia begitu populer! Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Dia memang pantas mendapatkan posisi 'Ketua Kelas'. Atau mungkin si 'Pangeran' sekolah kedua setelah Bang Yongguk? Hingga banyak yang mengidolakannya. Tak terkecuali namja sekalipun.

Namun ia sosok namja yang tidak peduli siapapun yang mengidolakannya. Hatinya terlalu tertutup untuk menyukai balik mereka. Hingga ia harus merubah pendirian setelah menyadari ia memiliki 'fans' yang lebih dari sekedar 'fans'.

Siapakah itu, Yoo Youngjae?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja yang sangat misterius. Tersenyum atau tak berekspresi sama sekali. Tampak menakutkan jika dilihat oleh orang yang baru mengenalnya.

Namja yang sangat suka berandai pada suatu hal yang tidak 'wajar'?

Namun melakukan hal nekat, adalah bagian dari jiwanya.

Entah ia bisa dijuluki '_crazy boy' _atau '_weird boy'?_

Yang pasti, ia akan mendapatkan julukan itu jika orang orang tau apa yang dipikirkannya...

Dan apa yang disukainya.

Apakah itu,Moon Jongup?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penampilan luar menipu segalanya. Mungkin kalimat tersebut perlu disematkan padanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja berperawakan tinggi layaknya model majalah , berwajah manis, serta berkulit seputih susu... dijuluki 'Preman Sekolah'? Namja ini memang tak punya hati. Ia bahkan menyakiti orang dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia bukan PSIKOPAT! Ia hanya belum merasakan bagaimana diberi kasih sayang. Akankah semua ini berakhir.

Kita berdoa untukmu Choi Zelo...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Sebelumnya****

Sebuah suara lembut muncul di belakang punggungnya. Bahkan sedikit gerakan di belakangnya membuat dirinya merinding tak karuan. Ia langsung memutar posisi tidurnya. Dan...

#Deggg

Mata Yongguk dan Himchan bertemu. Keduanya dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan tepat berhadapan.

Di atas satu tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu present :**

**WITH YOU (TOGETHER) Ch. 2**

* * *

"KYAAAAAA!"

Yongguk maupun Himchan saling menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Walaupun keduanya tentu saja tak meninggalkan posisi di atas satu ranjang berukuran (yang ternyata baru disadari Himchan) cukup luas.

"KYAAAA! SIAPA KAU?!" Himchan yang justru bukan pemilik sah kamar tersebut, berseru keras pada Yongguk. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman selimut yang membelitnya tadi. Mata kucingnya yang serius tertuju jelas pada mata indah Yongguk, seolah menanyakan 'apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi malam?'

Yongguk yang tak tau apa apa, hanya bisa menggeleng cepat dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seolah menyatakan diri bahwa ia tak menyentuh Himchan. Ia takut terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"Maaf agassi(nona)! Tapi sungguh aku tak melakukan apapun! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Yongguk meraih sebuah dompet di dalam laci nakasnya. Setelah itu ia menunjukkan suatu kartu siswa pada Himchan. "Namaku Bang Yongguk! Aku siswa disini, dan aku pemilik kamar ini!"

Himchan hanya bisa menurunkan rahang nya dengan tak percaya. Sementara di hadapannya, seorang namja berwajah sangar , terus menjelaskan tentang siapa dirinya-kelas berapa dirinya-dan bahkan ia menjelaskan semua biodata yang tercantum di kartu pelajarnya.

"Lagipula, mana mungkin agassi bisa tidur di kamar saya? Jelas jelas ini asrama namja dan...

#Bughh

ARGHH! YAK! AGASSI!? Kenapa kau melemparku dengan bantal?!"

"Kau panggil aku apa, BODOH?! Agassi?! KAU KIRA AKU YEOJA?! Aku namja eoh! NAMJA! Perlu kubuktikan?!"

Himchan melepas balutan selimutnya tadi dan hendak membuka kancing demi kancing di kemeja putihnya. Yongguk yang tak percaya atas perilaku Himchan, hanya meneguk salivanya perlahan.

Tunggu!

Apa yang ada di pikirannya eoh?!

**#Settt**

"YAK?! APA-APAAN INI?! Ini kriminal namanya?! LEPASKAN AKU!" Himchan terus melawan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pertahanan Yongguk. Namun ia merasa sia sia , karena namja itu tengah mengurung Himchan di dalam selimut dan dibekap sangat erat dengan tangan Yongguk sendiri.

Himchan yang berada di dalamnya, meraung dan menendang nendang selimutnya. Himchan yang penglihatannya dibatasi karena ditutupi selimut, tidak menyadari bahwa di hadapannya , seorang Bang Yongguk tengah menindihnya untuk memperkuat bekapan selimut yang mengurung Himchan.

"Maafkan aku agassi! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan, justru adalah Kriminal." ucap Yongguk dengan nada tersengal karena harus melawan tenaga Himchan yang -masih- di dalam selimut -berguling kesana kemari- untuk menjatuhkan pertahanan Yongguk. Namun tetap saja, Yongguk tak akan membiarkan seorang gadis asing -tapi cantik- yang tak sengaja hadir di atas kasurnya , berusaha menelanjangi diri sendiri?! Bagaimana pun, Yongguk masih paham betul batas usianya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

#BRAKK

"Ada apa , Bang...Yongguk?"

Yongguk menoleh ke pintu kamarnya. Tepat sasaran! Seorang pria paruh baya , dengan balutan rapihnya, sudah berada di depan pintu nya dengan tatapan 'tanda tanya besar'. Memandangi Yongguk yang menindih Himchan -di balik selimutnya.

Diikuti seorang namja berambut abu abu yang berdiri di belakang namja paruh baya tersebut, dengan mulut menganga.

"YAK LEPASKAN AKU , BANG YONGGUK-SSI!"

Yongguk tersadar kembali. Ia kembali menoleh pada 'tahanannya' , lalu menoleh lagi pada Kang sanjangnim -namja paruh baya tersebut. Ia bingung! Jika ia melepas tahanannya, maka akan terjadi kesalahpahaman antara Kang sanjangnim (jangan lupakan Namjoon dengan mulut menganganya) dengan dirinya yang seenaknya menahan gadis belia di balik selimut. Atau menahannya terus, dan akan semakin membuat Kang sanjangnim semakin penasaran, 'siapa orang yang disiksanya kali ini?'

"I...Ini...bukan seperti yang..." cicit Yongguk bingung harus menjawab apa. Riwayatnya tinggal menghitung waktu saja jika semuanya terbongkar.

'Oh god! Kenapa kau turunkan 'malaikat(Himchan)' di waktu yang tidak tepat?!', batin Yongguk.

"YAK BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAK BARU ITU?!"

"Eh?!" Yongguk menoleh cepat setelah Kang sanjangnim meneriakinya tadi.

Anak baru?

Jadi dia...

#Settt

"Bwahhhh~~" Himchan menarik nafas cepat setelah bekapan selimut sudah terlepas. Ia tampak lelah, dengan peluh mengucur di setiap sudut kulit putih mulusnya. Sedangkan Yongguk, Kang sanjangnim, dan Namjoon, tersentak dengan kemunculan Himchan yang tampak berantakan.

Rambutnya yang acak acakan seperti habis berkelahi.

Bajunya -yang beberapa kancingnya terbuka- sudah lecek disana sini.

Dan peluh mengucur hingga menembus pakaian putihnya kali ini.

Sungguh Kang sanjangnim sempat tak percaya, yang dilakukan Bang Yongguk , mengubah namja manis yang ditemuinya semalam... sepenuhnya.

"Astaga? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Namjoon kali ini angkat bicara. Dan matanya ikut terpesona, tak bisa lepas dari namja -kusut- di atas ranjang Yongguk.

Kang sanjangnim beranjak menuju Yongguk , dan Yongguk mendapat hadiah tak terduga.

Sebuah jeweran...

"Arghhh! Appo , sanjangnim!" pekik Yongguk , menahan rasa sakit di kupingnya yang ditarik. Bahkan ikut menyeret tubuhnya keluar kamar. Sungguh, baru pertama kalinya ia dijewer oleh kepala sekolahnya sendiri!

Himchan yang melihat kejadian tersebut , hanya bisa menatap lurus pada pintu yang sudah tertutup di hadapannya. Himchan mengerang keras lalu merapikan kembali rambutnya yang setengah berantakan.

"Astaga! Kang sanjangnim harus menarik kata katanya tentang Bang Yongguk!" gerutu Himchan dengan kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Appo, sanjangnim! Appo!" Yongguk mengenggam erat tangan Kang sanjangnim yang tak ampun menjewer telinganya. Sungguh menyakitkan. Ia tak kuasa ingin menghempas tangan pria itu sekeras mungkin menjauh dari telinga berharganya, jika saja ia lupa apa jabatan pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

#Settt

Kang sanjangnim mendengar betul permintaan Yongguk setelah mereka beranjak cukup jauh dari jarak kamar Yongguk. Pria bertubuh cukup gempal tersebut, menatap geram Yongguk dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh bertolak pinggang. Yongguk masih sibuk mengusap pelan telinganya untuk memudarkan rasa perihnya.

"Kau bodoh , Bang Yongguk! Aishh.. Kau akan membuat namja itu mengadukan perilakumu pada ayahnya! Sekolah ini akan dituntut!"

Yongguk terhenyak dari kegiatannya dan membalas tatapan wibawa sang sanjangnim. Menelusuri pandangan penuh kemurkaan padanya.

"N-Namja?" gagap Yongguk dengan mengerjab pelan.

Namjoon yang berdiri di belakang punggung Kang sanjangnim hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia pun tau bahwa anak baru itu namja. Hei? Bagaimana mungkin seorang Bang Yongguk akan sekamar dengan yeoja? Untung saja Namjoon cepat mencerna pemikiran tersebut. Walaupun yang ia lihat tadi adalah namja yang...errr... Sangat CANTIK.

"Ya! Dia namja! Namanya Kim Himchan! Dia adalah teman sekamarmu mulai sekarang.."

"MWO?! Aku sekamar dengan agass-ani, maksudku ...dengan namja itu?!" Yongguk menunjuk nunjuk pada pintu kamarnya yang tak jauh dari penglihatannya. Sesekali melirik dan memandang kamarnya disana, pandangan yang tampak takut ketika mengingat ngingat kembali pada tindakan Himchan di hadapannya.

"Hahaha... Cuman kau yang belum memiliki teman sekamar! Jadi kau harus menerima jika harus sekamar dengan namja mempesona itu! Hahaha"

#Grrrrrr

Tatapan penuh hujatan melayang pada Namjoon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Namjoon yang hanya mengerjab pelan kedua matanya dengan ekspresi membeku karena tatapan yang didapatnya, kini diam seribu bahasa. _Diam lebih baik_, batinnya. Siapa suruh mengikut campur urusan Kang sanjangnim dengan Bang Yongguk? Bahkan mood Bang Yongguk semakin buruk karena namja 'trouble maker' itu!

"Kenapa kau masih berada disini, Kim Namjoon? Bukankah seharusnya kau mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ke-8 mu di sekolah ini? Atau mau kau 'kehilangan hari hari berhargamu' disini?" ujar Kang sanjangnim masih dengan tatapan menghunus telak batin Namjoon.

#Glekk

Merasa mengerti ucapan Kang sanjangnim yang berisi 'siratan', ia pun hanya bisa memperlihatkan cengirannya dan beranjak cepat meninggalkan teman kekarnya beserta kepala sekolah mengerikannya.

Kang sanjangnim menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan berusaha memaklumi anak didik barunya itu, lalu kembali menoleh pada Bang Yongguk.

"Kau tau, tindakanmu itu sangat teledor sekali. Memperlakukan anak baru layaknya penjahat yang harus ditangkap. Pengalaman ini pasti sangatlah susah dilupakan oleh anak baru sepertinya. Semua harus diawali dengan perkenalan, baru memahami satu sama lain, dan menjadi teman dekat. Bukannya menganggap anak baru itu parasit di kamarmu."

"Ta-tapi, sanjangnim... Sungguh aku tak tau kalau dia adalah penghuni baru di kamarku. Jadi kukira dia , ehmmm... Orang yang tak sengaja masuk ke kamarku."

Kang sanjangnim menepuk pundak Yongguk pelan, memandang namja tinggi di hadapannya dengan senyum kewibaannya. Image mengerikannya seketika bersembunyi di balik senyuman itu.

"itu karena kau selama 3 tahun tinggal dan besar di asrama ini, hanya mau tinggal di kamarmu sendirian. Bagaimana pun saya memahami sebelumnya kau menolak untuk mendapat teman sekamar karena terbiasa hidup mandiri. Namun tidak selamanya kau akan menguasai kamarmu sendirian. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Kau tetap akan mendapat teman sekamarmu mulai sekarang. Dan mulai terbiasalah... Teman sekamarmu bisa menjadi sahabat terdekatmu. Atau ... Seperti...

Kakakmu?"

Yongguk memandang sayu pada ubin yang ia pijaki. 1 kata tersebut, telak membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan karena teringat akan masa lalu kelam. Ya, Kang sanjangnim benar. Ia tak bisa hidup sendiri terus. Walaupun ia merasa cukup tinggal di asrama ini dengan banyaknya teman menemaninya. Namun ketika malam tiba, atau ketika ia berada di kamarnya, ia merasa kesepian. Ada saatnya ia mengisi kesepiannya dengan seseorang.

"Sekarang cobalah berteman dekat dengan Kim Himchan. Ia namja yang baik."

Yongguk mengangguk sembari tersenyum hangat. Ia pun hendak beranjak kembali ke kamarnya untuk melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Kang sanjangnim, sampai akhirnya Kang sanjangnim kembali menegurnya.

"Tunggu, Bang Yongguk! Ada hal lain yang ingin saya beritahu."

Yongguk menoleh kembali pada Kang sanjangnim. Hal? Hal apa itu?

"Ayah Himchan bilang, kalau ia sangat sensitif jika ia dipanggil 'cantik' atau sejenis itu. Well, memang tidak penting, tapi saya takut terjadi hal buruk. Walaupun saya sendiri tak tau apa maksud 'hal buruk' itu." jelas Kang sanjangnim dengan kening yang mengerut hendak berpikir.

Yongguk cukup tersentak atas penjelasan tersebut. Jadi? Itu awal kejadiannya dengan Kim Himchan? Hanya karena memanggilnya 'agassi'? Astaga... Kenapa ia tak menyadari itu sebelumnya!?

"Ehmm.. O.. Oke, sanjangnim. Aku akan lebih mengoreksi sikapku padanya. Kamshamnida, sanjangnim." balas Yongguk sembari membungkuk hormat. Setelah itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya , walaupun masih dengan pikiran melayang untuk menerka 'siapa Kim Himchan sebenarnya?'

.

.

.

.

#Ceklekk

Yongguk menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Menyenderkan dahulu punggungnya di daun pintu dengan mata merapat sempurna dan helaan nafas lelah mencoba mencerna semua penjelasan dari Kang sanjangnim dan kejadian tak terduga pagi tadi.

"Jika saja aku tak teledor, aku tak akan membuat pengalaman pertama Himchan bertemu denganku, buruk. Ia pasti akan menganggapku aneh." Ujar Yongguk dengan suara sedikit berbisik.

Ia melangkah menuju ruangan inti kamarnya. Kamar di asrama tempatnya tinggal, memang luas untuk ukuran sebuah kamar asrama. Bahkan ia harus melewati dapur kecil dahulu sebelum sampai di ruang inti berisi 2 ranjang tersebut. Lebih tepat seperti kamar apartemen, daripada kamar asrama.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang sebelum sampai di ruangan inti kamarnya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk bertatapan langsung kembali dengan namja cantik itu. Tapi...bagaimana pun ia harus meluruskan hubungan nya dengan anak baru tersebut. Walaupun ia tak terbiasa bisa sedekat ini dengan seorang teman sekamar.

Yongguk mengintip dari sebuah dinding yang memisahkan posisinya dengan ruangan inti kamarnya.

#Deggg

Cukup tersentak ketika yang ia lihat adalah suatu pemandangan tak terduga.

Seorang Kim Himchan, tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang Bang Yongguk. Ia tertidur dengan damainya, dan biasan cahaya matahari mengitarinya untuk menemaninya terbawa kembali ke mimpi indah. Kulitnya putih mulus dengan balutan pakaian putih yang sudah terkancing sempurna, dan jangan lupakan sebuah selimut putih membalutnya sampai ke pinggang. Rambut pirang dan poni menjuntai rapih tak menganggu sama sekali biasan penuh pesona dari wajah cantik sang pemilik semua kesempurnaan itu. Bibirnya yang merah bagai terpoles dengan lipstick alami , dan sedikit angin dari arah jendela kamar Bang Yongguk yang tak sengaja mungkin dibuka oleh Himchan, menyapu sedikit poni namja tersebut.

Bang Yongguk tak percaya , atau masih belum percaya, bahwa ia sekamar dengan 'malaikat' sebenarnya. Jika orang lain melihat hal ini, mungkin julukan malaikat akan jatuh juga pada Kim Himchan , setelah julukan tersebut didapat dari Bang Yongguk. Dua duanya benar benar sosok malaikat! Pasangan yang sempurna...

Yongguk menghela nafas pelan, lalu duduk di atas ranjang -yang seharusnya- milik Himchan. Ranjang tersebut pas berhadapan - di samping - ranjang miliknya. Ia masih menatap lurus pada pesona Himchan dihadapannya. Dengan tatapan bingung, "aku benar benar tak heran kenapa aku memanggilmu 'agassi'. Kau memiliki pesona yang bukan seperti namja."

Himchan menggeliat pelan di ranjang Yongguk. Yongguk yang melihatnya tidak tertarik untuk kabur atau bahkan bersembunyi, toh dia masih asik melihat pesona Himchan. Jadi lebih tepatnya, ia belum sadar dengan terbangunnya 'malaikat' tersebut.

Himchan mengerjab pelan kedua matanya , lalu menoleh ke samping dengan kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya kembali. Tapi ketika ia sadar ada namja berada di sampingnya sedang duduk menatapnya, Himchan langsung terbangun dengan kesadaran penuh.

"KAU LAGI?! MAU APA KAU?! MENYAKITIKU LAGI?!"

Yongguk mulai kembali sadar. Bemacam uforia tentang Himchan, pudar sudah. Namja yang ia anggap bagai 'malaikat', tiba tiba meneriakinya dengan suara 'husky' miliknya itu.

"M-Maafkan aku, Himchan-ssi. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu tadi." ucap Yongguk dengan nada yang lembut. Berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak memberikan reaksi takut Himchan kembali. "Itu hanya kesalahpahaman."

"Lalu apa maksudmu memanggilku 'Agassi' , hah?!"

"So-soal itu..." Yongguk menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Entah kalimat apa lagi yang dapat dibualnya. Tatapan penuh selidik Kim Himchan saat ini, semakin memojokinya.

"Ahh... Kau mengingatkanku dengan noona ku! Ya! Noonaku.." walau agak berat hati memakai sebutan 'noona' nya untuk suatu alasan, namun ia harus melakukannya.

"Noona? Apa maksudmu aku cantik seperti NOONAmu, eoh?!"

Yongguk tercekat. Oh tidak! Ia semakin terpojok. Bahkan alasan nya tadi, tetap tak ampuh. Dan kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa memakai 'noona' sebagai alasan, benar benar menunjukkan dirinya sedang memuji Himchan adalah seorang yang CANTIK?! Pantas saja ia tak pernah mendapatkan peringkat di kelasnya.

"B-bukan seperti itu..."

"Ck.. Sudahlah ! Kau membuang waktuku saja!" Himchan membuang muka kesal, tak mau menatap ekspresi menyesal dari Yongguk. Namja di hadapannya justru semakin salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku janji aku tak akan mengulanginya! Aku minta maaf, Kim him-"

"YAK! Berhentilah meminta maaf! Tadi pagi kau seperti orang gelisah hingga seperti kesurupan menuntut diri bahwa dirimu adalah Bang Yongguk yang tak 'menyentuhku'. Sekarang kau meminta maaf lagi. ARRA! Aku memaafkanmu.."

Yongguk hanya bisa nyengir canggung karena tindakan bagai orang bodoh tadi dan sekarang. Ia memang belum terbiasa bersikap pada teman sekamarnya sendiri.

"Ouchh..."

"Ahh.. Apa yang terjadi?" Yongguk hendak mendekati Himchan ketika melihat reaksi Himchan memegang erat lengannya di bagian kanan. Namun Himchan langsung mencegat Yongguk dengan tangan kirinya.

"Jangan mendekat, Bang Yongguk! Ini hanya sakit biasa."

"Apa mau kubawakan aspirin untukmu?" Yongguk , dengan pandangan mengiba, menawarkan diri. Himchan yang melihat tatapan seperti itu, hanya bisa luluh.

"Ehmm.. Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama lama! Bagaimana pun aku tak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku sekolah." tuntut Himchan. Yongguk pun cepat membalas dengan anggukan, dan dengan gesitnya langsung berlari keluar kamar. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia melakukannya dengan sikap yang gelisah dan terburu buru. Benar benar cemas dengan keadaan Himchan. Padahal itu hanya sakit biasa dikarenakan tangan kuat Yongguk tadi yang menahannya di dalam selimut.

Himchan memandang ke arah pintu kamar Yongguk, dan senyum manis pun tersungging.

"Ternyata ia baik juga."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"YAK ! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA , HYUNG! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUAT PINTU INI KEHILANGAN ENGSELNYA!" Yongguk dengan garangnya memukul-menendang layaknya seseorang yang hendak menuntut seseorang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Tak peduli berapa banyak siswa yang baru bangun dari tidur nya , sedang memandang heran atas sikap buruk Yongguk. Bahkan memandangi kegarangan Yongguk dengan kaus kutang memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya , sebuh celana longgar panjang berwarna biru muda, dan... Sebuah selop berbulu berukuran cukup besar untuk ukuran kakinya. Sungguh bukan kombinasi yang sempurna untuk seseorang yang sedang terbawa emosi.

#Ceklekk

"Omoo... Yak! Penampilan macam apa ini?!"  
Yongguk mengernyit heran - atau takut?- melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang namja tampan tengah menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Tapi bukan pemandangan seperti itu saja... Melainkan rambut acak acakan , mata berkantung, dan ... Apa ada bekas air liur menggantung di sudut bibirnya? Yongguk ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Hyung! Apa kau menginap lagi disini? Masalah apa lagi sekarang yang menuntutmu tak pulang ke rumahmu?!" Yongguk hendak menuntut semua penampilan yang diberikan Jung Daehyun di hadapannya. Bagaimana pun, penampilan sehabis bangun tidur tersebut, tak ada keren kerennya untuk namja tampan yang beprofesi sebagai dokter asrama sekolah yang notabene sangat identik dengan kerapihan dan kebersihan.

"Ehmm... Aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah , Bang Yongguk. Aku harus menemani pasienku yang tadi malam sedang terkena mimpi buruk."

"Mwo? Alasan macam apa itu? Ahhh...paling cuman namja modus yang naksir padamu, hyung."

"Aihh.. Jaga ucapanmu, anak muda! Jangan sampai orang orang mengira aku tidak normal! Dasar bodoh!"

Yongguk hanya terkikik melihat reaksi Daehyun. Namja di hadapannya ini memang umurnya bisa lebih tua dari Yongguk, tapi ketika ia memperlihatkan sikap bijak layaknya orang dewasa, benar benar tidak cocok dengan paras bak anak sekolahan itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau berada disini? Bahkan menendang keras pintu. Tidak tau apa ini ruang kesehatan?!"

"Ya setidaknya aku tidak sedang menendang pintu ruang perpustakaan. Aku minta aspirin, hyung!"

Daehyun mengernyit heran. Lalu dengan tatapan malas, ia menelusuri penampilan Yongguk. Ia sedang sakit apa?

"Kau meminta aspirin? Kau sedang sakit apa ,eoh? Kukira kau bocah kebal!" ujar Daehyun dengan tak pandangan tak percaya. Ia memang mengira kalau Yongguk mengada ngada. Meminta aspirin adalah sesuatu yang sangat tumben dilakukan oleh Yongguk. Bahkan datang ke ruang kesehatan pun jarang. Karena memang dia jarang terkena penyakit atau luka atau sejenis itulah.

"Bukan aku yang menggunakannya, hyung. Tapi untuk teman sekamarku!"

"Mwo? Teman sekamar? Jadi kau sudah punya teman sekamar ya?" Daehyun menepuk pelan pundak Yongguk dan tersenyum sumringah seperti menampakkan sikap seorang ayah yang bangga pada anaknya (?)

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tiba tiba saja tatapan Daehyun jadi serius. Berubah 180 derajat dari semua senyum sumringah dan tatapan bangga tadi. Ia kini tampak menyelidiki bagaimana rupa sang 'teman sekamar'.

"Kau mau tau saja , hyung! Berikan saja aspirinnya! Nanti akan kuberitahu... PALLI! Aku hanya punya waktu 2 jam lagi untuk bersiap ke kelas." tuntut Yongguk seraya menjauhkan kedua tangan kokoh Daehyun dari pundaknya.

"Tsk... Tidak seru sekali. Baiklah, tunggu disini!" perintah Daehyun seraya beranjak meninggalkan Yongguk kembali ke dalam ruangannya, mencarikan apa yang diminta Yongguk. Namun bukan Yongguk kalau ia harus mematuhi perintah si dokter muda tersebut. Ia penasaran dengan siapa yang semalaman ditemani Daehyun di ruangan kesehatan.

Yongguk sedikit melangkah menuju ruangan yang diisi oleh beberapa ranjang rawat. Benar saja, ia cukup tersentak ketika ia mengenal siapa yang duduk dan sedang mengancingi seragam sekolahnya di atas salah satu ranjang.

"Yoo Youngjae?"

Youngjae terkejut dengan panggilan familiar tersebut. Ia menoleh, dan tambah terkejut, ketika Yongguk sedang memandang intens padanya.

"Y-Yongguk?! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yongguk mengangguk pelan dengan senyum miring. Jangan lupakan lipatan tangan didadanya tanda orang yang sedang memaklumi suatu keadaan. "Rupanya sosok ketua kelas yang dihormati banyak orang, bisa takut dengan mimpi buruknya sendiri?"

"Aihh.. Siapa yang mengadukanmu?!"

Yongguk terkikik melihat kesalahtingkahan Youngjae. Ia tampak menggemaskan ketika wajahnya berubah cemas begitu.

"Hahaha... Tentu saja dari Daehyun hyung! Memangnya, siapa saja yang tidur disini bersamamu, eoh?"

Youngjae memberikan pandangan menghunus pada Yongguk. "Ucapanmu barusan seperti mengatakan kalau aku sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Daehyun hyung."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kok.. Hehehe" kekeh Yongguk tanpa rasa dosa menjahili ketua kelasnya sendiri.

Daehyun yang baru kembali dari 'ruangan khusus' , menyadari bahwa Yongguk sudah seenaknya saja berada di dalam ruangan kesehatan. Bahkan menganggu Youngjae yang baru saja berganti pakaian.

"YAK! KUSURUH KAU MENUNGGU DI LUAR! APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU, BANG YONGGUK?!"

#Grepp

"Terima kasih, atas aspirinnya, hyung!" Yongguk dengan seenaknya saja mengambil sebuah botol berisi aspirin di tangan Daehyun lalu sedikit ucapan remeh, meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih terbakar emosi atas sikap kurang hormat Yongguk padanya.

"Tskk.. Akan kubedah kepalanya jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi." umpat Daehyun memanas. Sementara itu Youngjae yang sudah selesai memakai seragamnya , hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Sungguh lucu melihat sosok dokter muda tersebut ketika ia sedang marah. Selalu mengaitkan antara alat alat kesehatannya dengan mengumpat seseorang.

"Makasih hyung sudah mau merepotkan diri untuk menemaniku disini." Youngjae tersenyum ramah. Tampak pipinya yang berisi itu -namun justru menambah kegemasannya- terbentuk sempurna. Pipi Daehyun bersemu merah.

"Tak apa Youngjae-ah.. Jika kau memerlukanku lagi, aku sedia untuk menemanimu lagi."

"Tidak usah hyung. Tadi malam memang aku sedang tidak enak badan mungkin, jadi aku mendapatkan mimpi buruk tersebut. Tapi sekarang aku baik baik saja."

"Kalau kau sakit atau apapun itu, segera temui hyung. Hyung tak mau terjadi apa apa padamu."

Youngjae tersenyum dengan senangnya. Melihat kepedulian Daehyun padanya, benar benar menimbulkan rasa bangga tersendiri.

"Tentu saja ,hyung, Tapi aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk itu. Hyung tau kan, aku sangat benci hal hal yang menyangkut alat alat kesehatan. Bahkan minum obat pun aku tak mau. Jadi agak sulit untukku untuk sakit. Hahaha..."

"Hahaha.. Aku tak menyuruhmu sakit kok. Hyung hanya ingin kau menjaga kesehatanmu. Oh ya! Aku juga takut kalau teman sekamarmu itu, si berandal itu, justru yang menyakitimu. Jadi hyung akan terus mengawasimu."

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku akan baik baik saja. Oh ya terima kasih juga sudah mau membawakan baju seragam untukku"

"Haha .. Bukan apa apa,kok."

Youngjae membungkuk hormat pada Daehyun. Lalu Youngjae pun beranjak meninggalkan Daehyun di ruang kesehatannya.

Setelah kepergian Youngjae, Daehyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia berpikir, suasana di ruangannya kini sepi kembali tanpa kehadiran Youngjae.

"Andai saja kau bermimpi buruk terus, Youngjae-ah... Aku akan selalu menemanimu disini. Bahkan aku mau menemanimu tidur di kamarmu."

#Plakkk

Daehyun tanpa sadar menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Aihh.. Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi mesum begini? Huft.." gerutu Daehyun pada dirinya. Ia memang benar benar dilanda perasaan dalam sekali untuk pasiennya yang satu ini. Yoo Youngjae, entah kenapa Daehyun memang memberikan semua tawaran baik untuk Youngjae tadi karena suatu niat.

"Aku berharap kau jadi milikku, Youngjae-ah..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kantin asrama sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa siswa disana. Entah sekedar sarapan untuk memenuhi perut, atau hanya menghapus rasa bosan sembari berbincang dengan teman sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai.

"Hei, kudengar asrama kita kedatangan murid baru."

"Jinja? Seperti apa dia?"

Namja berambut blondey yang memberikan info sebelumnya menginstruksi kelima temannya untuk mendekatkan telinga mereka.

"Aku tak tau betul rupanya. Tapi menurut issue yang tersebar, dia adalah namja cantik. Wajahnya seperti ulzzang."

"Mwo?!"

"Wah... Pasti menarik sekali. Jarang jarang kita kehadiran namja cantik."

Kelima temannya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan temannya tadi.

.

Sementara beberapa siswa sedang membincangi sosok 'anak baru',

Yongguk dan Himchan sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju ke kantin juga. Rupanya Yongguk menemani Himchan yang buta arah pada posisi ruangan di asrama tersebut. Tidak cukup ternyata ia membaca peta asrama. Karena asrama ini terlanjur luas dan besar sehingga ruangan ruangan tersebar , membingungkannya seketika.

"Kita benar benar punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar sarapankah?" tanya Himchan. Yongguk melirik pada jam tangannya , lalu mengangguk. "kita masih punya waktu setengah jam. Tak apa kita sarapan disana dulu. Sekalian kuperkenalkan kau kantin asrama dan temanku yang menunggu disana."

Himchan mengangguk menyetujui lalu kembali berkosentrasi pada langkahnya. Walaupun agak sedikit canggung dengan beberapa tatapan siswa yang melewatinya, seperti memperlihatkan tatapan aneh dan penasaran padanya. Itu sangat menganggunya.

"Hei, Yongguk!"

Sebuah panggilan menginteruksi Yongguk dan Himchan untuk beranjak padanya.

"Hei Yongguk-ah. Oh! Siapa ini?" Jongup menelusuri penampilan Himchan. Agak heran, karena ia tak pernah melihat kehadiran namja itu sebelumnya.

"Dia Kim Himchan. Teman sekamarku." Yongguk membimbing tangan Himchan untuk menyalami tangan Jongup. Canggung. Masih canggung. Himchan belum terbiasa dengan orang asing. Apalagi dilihat dari wajah jongup, wajahnya sama sangarnya dengan Yongguk. Apa Yongguk anak genk?

"Aku jongup! Teman sekelas Yongguk! Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jongup tersenyum dengan antusias. Mata sipitnya yang menggemaskan, membuat himchan berubah pikiran dengan pendapatnya tadi. Jongup tampak ramah dan bersahabat.

"Oke.. Mari ke dalam. Kita sebaiknya makan banyak sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai!" Jongup merangkul leher Himchan dan Yongguk. Padahal , dikarenakan tubuhnya yang pendek, ia terlihat seperti menggantung di antara tubuh tinggi Yongguk dan Himchan.

Setelah ketiganya masuk ke dalam kantin yang penuh dengan siswa bercengkerama di dalamnya, dibuat semakin heboh keadaan di dalamnya.

Mereka tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran...

Himchan.

"wahhh cantiknya..."

"Neomu yeppeo"

"Apa dia anak baru itu? Manis sekali!"

"Wajahya lebih cantik dari noonaku! Astaga.."

Semua komentar ini terucap dari bibir sekumpulan siswa di dalam kantin tersebut. Himchan mencengkeram tangannya kuat mencoba menahan emosinya mendengar semua komentar paling dibencinya itu terdengar. Yongguk yang berdiri di samping Himchan saja, menangkap aura kegelapan tersebut. Begitu mengerikan ternyata.

Setelah sampai di bangku kantin mereka. Yongguk sedikit membuat topik pembicaraan senyaman mungkin. Mengubah jalan pikir Himchan agar tak mempedulikan semua tatapan penuh keterpesonaan untuknya.

Namun semuanya terlambat setelah...

"HAI! BANG YONGGUK! MOON JONGUP! DAN...O! Kim Himchan? Ahhh... Teman baruku yang cantik jelita!" Namjoon dengan seenaknya saja bergabung dan malah merangkul leher Himchan dengan antusias. Mengira tindakannya bisa membuatnya lebih dekat mengenal Himchan.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak sama sekali.

Yongguk yang sudah menginteruksi Namjoon di hadapannya, memberikan gelengan cepat dan kedua lengannya yang membentuk "X" menandakan sebuah 'Peringatan', tidak juga diindakkan oleh Namjoon. Namja 'merepotkan' itu semakin berulah _sok _akrab dengan Himchan.

"Kau tau. Kau itu sangat cantik dan tampan. Aku bahkan mengira kau yeoja! Hahaha... Lucu bukan?! Tapi kau benar benar menjadi pusat perhatian setelah kau masuk. Kau hebat Kim Himchan! Kau bisa famous sebelum masuk kelas! Padahal aku juga anak baru, tapi tak seberuntung kau! Hahaha.."

Rententan kalimat dari Namjoon, justru membuat Himchan semakin menunduk dalam dan mencengkeram bangku kantin semakin erat. Jika kisah ini dimasuki ke dalam kartun, akan ada gumpalan asap sudah keluar di kepala Himchan.

Dan tentu saja semuanya memang sudah terlambat...

#BUKK

.

.

.

.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

Hening.

Itulah yang terjadi.

Tak ada suara sama sekali setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

Bahkan Yongguk sampai memijat keningnya karena kepalanya sudah pening seketika. "sudah kuduga..." gumamnya.

Keheningan itupun berakhir setelah...

"HUAAAAAAA! PIPIKU!?" Namjoon berteriak hebat. Ia memegang pipinya yang sudah memar. Sangat MEMAR. Pipinya tampak membiru jelas dikarenakan...

Kim Himchan menonjok telak pipi mulus Namjoon tadi.

Walaupun hanya satu pukulan, namun sanggup membuat Namjoon bahkan terpental dari bangku dan merasakan 2 rasa sakit sekaligus. Pipinya yang memar, dan bokongnya yang mencium lantai sangat keras.

Himchan masih menunduk dalam dan semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Sampai akhirnya ia bangun menggeprak meja dan mendongak.

Kini semua orang disana semakin terdiam melihat tatapan serius Himchan.

"Jika ada disini yang memanggilku 'cantik' atau 'manis' atau sejenisnya seperti orang bodoh ini lakukan... AKAN KUBUAT SEMUA BAGIAN TUBUHNYA MEMBIRU! INGAT ITU!"

Hening.

Siswa2 di dalam kantin itu hanya bisa mengangguk lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka , seperti tak ada kejadian apapun yang terjadi.

Namjoon menangis keras dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan Yongguk Jongup dan Himchan. Ia benar benar perlu menyelamatkan diri. Walaupun langkahnya agak terseok karena harus menahan rasa sakit di bokongnya.

Himchan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Lalu melemparkan pandangan menakutkannya kepada Jongup dan Yongguk yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka berdua meneguk saliva mereka karena dilingkupi rasa takut di tatap seperti itu.

"Cepat pesankan aku sesuatu! Aku lapar! Jangan sampai aku kehilangan nafsu makanku!"

"YE!" Jongup langsung beranjak dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan Yongguk berhadapan dengan Himchan sendirian. Ia lebih baik mematuhi permintaan Himchan, sebelum ia menjadi sasaran selanjutnya.

Sementara Yongguk hanya diam membeku di tempatnya.  
"Dan kau!" Himchan menunjuk lurus pada Yongguk. Sedikit tersentak dengan yang dilakukan himchan ketika menunjuknya, namun ampuh membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"Setelah ini, antarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mencari informasi ruang kelasku! MENGERTI?!"

"N-Nee..." angguk Yongguk.

Yongguk benar benar tak mengira. Ia akan berhadapan langsung dengan namja mengerikan seperti Himchan.

Bahkan sekamar dengannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di lorong sekolah, sudah dipenuhi siswa berlalu lalang. Entah untuk pergi menuju ruang kelas mereka, atau sekedar mencari tempat berkumpul bersama di depan loker mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan 08.55 pagi , dan hanya perlu 5 menit mereka harus berkumpul di kelas mereka masing masing.

Beberapa siswa kelas 1 sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kelas mereka. Mereka baru saja kembali dari kantin.

"Sungguh mengerikan anak baru itu."

"Ya... Padahal wajahnya cantik, manis, benar benar tak kuperkirakan sebelumnya bahwa ia sangat galak sekali."

"Tapi dia cukup hebat ya sebagai anak baru. Dia bahkan berani memukul Namjoon sunbaenim! Bayangkan saja.."

"ya ampun, kau ini bagaimana. Tidak ada hebat hebatnya kalau ia hanya memukul anak baru itu. Seharusnya ia memukul Zelo sunbaenim. ITU BARU HEBAT!"

"Ya! Aku setuju dengannya. Lagipula , Zelo sunbae itu juga sama mengerikannya dengan anak baru itu. Pasti keren jika mereka duel. Hahaha..."

"Ya, wajah mereka sama sama manis. Tapi penampilan luar mereka, benar benar menipu kita!"

#Teng #Teng #Teng

Sekumpulan namja yang bercengkerema tadi, terhenyak dari obrolan mereka. Langsung saja mereka -bahkan seluruh siswa- yang memenuhi lorong tadi, berlari serempak ke ruang kelas mereka masing masing. Lambat laun, lorong sekolah dan ruangan luar kelas lainnya begitu sepi. Semua siswa sudah melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar di ruang kelas.

Terkecuali satu siswa...

Ia masih terpaku di suatu ruang tersembunyi yang dibatasi oleh sebuah loker, sehingga posisinya tak akan ketahuan.

"Seorang anak baru? Sama mengerikannya denganku?"

Siswa itu memainkan sebuah tomat di tangannya. Melemparnya ke udara lalu menangkapnya dengan sangat mudah. Senyum miring tak bisa lepas dari wajah manisnya itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran padanya. Dia pasti bisa menjadi teman baik untukku." ujarnya setengah berbisik. Ia menangkap tomatnya yang tadi terlempar ke udara lalu memakannya dengan santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Atau musuh untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC/END?**

Chaaa... Finally i can continue the next chapter ^^

Mianhae jika di chapter sebelumnya Miyu janjiin romance moment, tapi gak kesampean. Semoga saja di chapter2 selanjutnya readernim bisa menemukannya ya (?)

Untuk chapter ini, Miyu gak bisa bales review nya dulu! Mungkin next chapter ;)

Tapi, terima kasih atas dukungan dan antusiasme nya^^ Miyu usahakan untuk tidak hiatus agar dapat melanjutkan WY ke chapter selanjutnya sampai ending (y)

Oh ya, Miyu boleh curcol?

Begini... Jadi Miyu mau sedikit berkomentar tentang Siders.. Sebenarnya Miyu gak keberatan dengan adanya Siders.! Hanya saja lambat laun, Miyu ngerasa gak nyaman aja. Melihat antusiasme Miyu ngetik FF ini sampai tengah malem (karena memang Miyu cuman punya waktu luang malem2) tapi malah berbanding terbalik dengan yang Miyu harapkan. Sedih aja. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak, jadinya Miyu mengira yang membaca FF Miyu hanya sedikit. Itu yang bikin Miyu agak males ngetik FF. Apalagi chapteran.(Jadinya keseringan bikin Oneshoot deh). Makanya Miyu pernah buat FF Chapter, tapi karena antusiasme yang kurang, malah buat Miyu mutusin buat ngehapus FF itu. Miyu jahat ya? Mian! Tapi Miyu ngelakuin itu juga karena Miyu mengira FF Miyu kurang menarik. Jadi takut kalau readers gak suka makanya FF nya Miyu hapus.

Nah, karena Miyu suka banget seudzon (?), takut mengira FF ini juga kurang menarik, jadi takutnya -lagi- FF ini Miyu hapus. Jangan sampai ya :D

Jadi buat yang benar benar antusias baca FF ini, Miyu berharap banget mau meninggalkan jejaknya (seperti Review/Fav/Follow) untuk mendukung Miyu terus dalam membuat chapter selanjutnya. Dan semoga pikiran seudzon Miyu (?) tentang FF ini tidak secara nista hinggap di otak Miyu ^^ #amin

Maaf kalau curcolnya kepanjangan. Tapi jangan bash curcolan Miyu, karena Miyu cuman mengeluarkan unek2 saja. Miyu juga terinspirasi dari author lain yang ngerasa gak nyaman sama Siders ^^

Jadi biasakan diri dari sekarang untuk tidak jadi siders ya! Jadi reviewer yang bawel enak kok (tunjuk diri sendiri). Jadinya emosi atau rasa suka kita sama FF itu gak tersimpan untuk diri sendiri. Indahnya berbagi, kan?:D

Berkomentar , mengkritik , segala unek2 pun Miyu terima kok. Justru bisa mengimprove Miyu dalam berkreasi! (Note: kecuali untuk tujuan BASH atau FLAME^^ Mengkritik dan Ngebash beda ya! Kalau mengkritik masih memakai jalan pikiran yang rasional. Sedangkan Bash , tidak. :D)

.

.

.

.

Kamsha!

**MAY TO REVIEW? **


	3. Chapter 3

**With You (Together) **

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other cast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

(cast akan bertambah searah alur cerita)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment and another cast their own agency. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**Important! :**

Umur Jung Daehyun dituakan disini

Umur BangHimJaeUp disetarakan

Umur Zelo tetap dimudakan disini, sifatnya yang diubah #Mianhae

.

.

.

Zelo's style terinspirasi dari One Shot's era

Yongguk's style terinspirasi dari 1004's era

.Himchan's style terinspirasi dari Badman's era

Youngjae's style terinspirasi dari 1004's era

Daehyun's style terinspirasi dari One Shot's era

Jongup's style terinspirasi dari Power's era

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Perkenalan tidak akan dicantumkan kembali (Jadi yang belum kenal , bisa check di chapter 1 atau 2)^^ Tapi summary atau POV dari cast tertentu akan tercantum.

Length nya akan kepanjangannnnn (krn ngetiknya bikin pegel-_-). Jangan bosen bosen dibaca sampai bawah ya^^

Let's enjoy the FF!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Sebelumnya****

"Seorang anak baru? Sama mengerikannya denganku?"

Siswa itu memainkan sebuah tomat di tangannya. Melemparnya ke udara lalu menangkapnya dengan sangat mudah. Senyum miring tak bisa lepas dari wajah manisnya itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran padanya. Dia pasti bisa menjadi teman baik untukku." ujarnya setengah berbisik. Ia menangkap tomatnya yang tadi terlempar ke udara lalu memakannya dengan santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Atau musuh untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu present :**

**WITH YOU (TOGETHER) Ch. 3**

* * *

Yongguk bersandar di bangku kelasnya. Tampak lelah padahal ia hanya habis mengantarkan Himchan ke ruang kepala sekolah tadi. Entah kenapa , ia merasa tertekan saja berjalan mendampingi Himchan, dan selalu mendapat perintah keras dari anak itu. Rupanya Himchan benar benar akan memberikan efek tak terduga hanya karena dipanggil ...errr... Menyebutnya saja susah. Yongguk malas memuji namja itu lagi.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Namun sosok guru belum juga hadir menenangkan seisi kelas. Selalu begitu. Ramai dengan suara gaduh di sana sini jika sang seongsangnim yang belum menghentikan sendiri kegaduhan tersebut. Bahkan Yoo Youngjae, namja yang berposisi sebagai ketua kelas di kelas Yongguk pun, hanya duduk terdiam membaca bukunya. Jangan lupakan headset putih menggantung di kedua telinga bertindiknya. Tsk... Susah jika punya ketua kelas sok populer.

#Ceklek

Bruggg... Braggg... Settt... Singgg(?)

Benar saja. Semua namja sekelas Yongguk langsung berlari-melompat-bergulingan/? untuk bisa sampai ke bangku mereka masing masing ketika sosok tetuah hendak masuk ke kelasnya. Sekejap mata, keadaan kelas menjadi sangat...tenang.

"Good Morning, Student!" seongsangnim satu ini, Mr. Hanbyul, guru , sekaligus wali kelas Yonggguk, memasuki ruang kelas dengan senyum mengembang. Gurunya yang satu ini benar benar mencuri perhatian. Wajahnya tampan layaknya aktor dan bahkan keahlian berbahasa inggrisnya yang tak terduga. Bisa dikatakan, ia guru idola setelah guru MTK mereka, Cho Kyuhyun seongsangnim.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yongguk's POV**

"Good Morning, Mr. Han," kami sebagai siswa sekaligus anak didik Mr. Han ikut membalas senyum mengembang pria paruh baya di depan ruang kelas kami. Matanya tampak menelusur untuk mengabsen kami.

"Ahh... Looks like we're really have an empty seat over there." Tiba tiba, Mr Hanbyul menunjuk pada bangku di belakangku. Waeyo? Ada yang salah dengan bangku kosong itu? Aku sedikit melirik ke belakang. Memang dari sekian siswa, tak ada yang berani duduk di bangku itu. Entah karena mereka mempercayai cerita bodoh nan kelam tentang bangku tersebut. Dan aku yang duduk tepat di depan nya, merasa biasa saja.

"Oke, student. Because i have a big news which can make you're excited. But please calm... I just didnt want some serious problem appeared here. Oke?"

Kami hanya mengangguk. Bagaimana pun, Mr. Han jarang sekali memberikan 'big news' selain kabar bahwa kami akan mengikuti ujian. Well... It's really have a BIG PROBLEM, you know?

"Oke, Mr. Kim... You can get in."

#Tap #Tap #Tap

"This is Mr Kim Himchan. And today, he's already a student in our class. Please welcome him."

Tik Tok Tik Tok...

.

.

.

Hanya suara jam dinding mengisi keheningan. Yang lain terdiam, bahkan ketika hanya menatap wajah Himchan. Sh*t ...

Dia sekelas denganku?!

Kenapa Korea terasa sempit disini?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello, My name is Kim Himchan. I just move from Ulsan. Nice to meet you guys! I hope we can be a good friend"

#Blush

#Degg

Oh Tuhan... Apa yang Kim Himchan lakukan?

Dia tersenyum tadi?

Te-tersenyum?

Mata kucingnya yang indah dan lekukan bibir nya yang mungil serta rona ceria terpatri di wajahnya.

Dimana kah Kim Himchan mengerikan itu?

Oke.. Penampilan seperti itu mungkin bukan sekali kudapat. Ia tampak mempesona ketika ia tertidur pula. Namun apa maksud semua ini?!

Menebar pesona dalam keadaan sadar?!

What is the horrible accident that you have passed, Kim Himchan?!

.

Aku menggeleng cepat berusaha kembali ke kesadaran sebelumnya. dan menoleh pada siswa lainnya.

Semuanya tetap terdiam , dengan mata yang tak mengedip.

Tampaknya pesona Kim Himchan yang sekarang, melupakan ingatan kelam mereka atas kejadian di kantin. Kau hebat sekali...

"Ahh... You're so gorgeous , Himchan-ssi. Baiklah kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah sana." Mr. Han menyodorkan tangannya untuk memberi instruksi duduk di bangku kosong, tepat di belakangku. Aku hanya menatap malas atas kehadirannya. Walaupun di dalam hatiku mengatakan 'Sialan... Kenapa jantungku tak bisa berdetak pelan ketika dia bisa sekelas denganku?'

"Ssstt... Hei ,Bang! Aku tak percaya kita sekelas... Hahaha"

Sudah kupastikan ia telah duduk di singgasana nya. Tapi...

Dasar anak ini... Berusaha menggodaku, hah?! Kau kira bisikan menggelikanmu itu bisa membuatku merinding dibuatnya?

"Aku senang sekali. Semoga kita bisa semakin dekat ya, Bang!"

#Deggg

'Astaga demi bumi dan seisinya... Kenapa namja ini selalu membuatku GILA?! Kenapa ia bisa seramah ini padaku. Mana tekanan jiwa yang hampir membuatnya gila tadi?'

"Soal masalah tadi, maaf aku jadi kasar. Tapi jujur, aku memang tak suka jika dipanggil begitu. Percayalah, Bang."

Baiklah Bang Yongguk. Konsen pada pelajaran. Jangan hiraukan bisikan bisikan Himchan dibelakangmu. Baiklah saat ini aku benar benar lebih menginginkan bangku itu tetap kosong.

Apa mungkin?

Himchan yang dibelakangku ini kemasukan arwah yang ada di cerita cerita bodoh itu? Astaga...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Ah Jinja?! Kau kenapa berisik sekali tadi, hah?!"

Himchan terkikik geli melihat reaksi Yongguk yang tiba tiba memarahinya. Sungguh menggemaskan ketika melihatnya marah. Karena ia belum pernah melihat Yongguk seperti ini. Lain kali, ia ingin menggoda Yongguk lagi jadinya.

"Haha... Aku hanya mau menghilangkan ketegangan saja karena pertama kali masuk kelasmu."

"Dengan menggodaku? Tsk.. Dasar"

Himchan tersenyum meremehkan. Sementara Yongguk yang jalan di sampingnya hanya membuang muka kesal , malas menatap segala ekspresi jail yang diperlihat namja cantik di sampingnya.

Keduanya kini sedang berjalan bersama beriringan ketika jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Yongguk lagi lagi harus menemani Himchan karena namja itu buta arah dan masih kurang percaya diri dengan tatapan menyiratkan 'kengerian' dan 'keheranan' akan kehadiran si 'anak baru'. Bagaimana pun, namja pemilik senyum rahang itu ingin cepat cepat lepas dari terkaman namja di sampingnya saat ini. Ia jadi tidak bebas kemana mana.

"Jongup-ah!" God bless Yongguk, namja itu baru saja mendapatkan pengilhaman ketika teman bertubuh pendeknya itu berada tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka.

Awalnya Jongup merasa kurang yakin untuk bergabung dengan Himchan dan Yongguk, namun melihat reaksi Himchan yang ikut tersenyum menyapa Jongup, menariknya untuk melangkah mendekat. Sempat heran kenapa Himchan jadi berubah sifat begitu cepat begini. Apa tadi dia kena PMS?

"Hei... Mau kemana?" Jongup tampak menelusuri kedua namja di hadapannya. Kenapa Yongguk jadi semakin dekat saja dengan Himchan.

"Apa kalian mau ke kantin lagi?"

"ANI! Aku jadi malas ke tempat itu-_-" Himchan menghela nafas jengah. Ia malas mengingat kejadian yang dirinya mengamuk tak jelas. Rada aneh ketika harus kembali ke tempat itu.

Yongguk melihat sekilas Himchan. Ia sendiri bingung sebenarnya anak itu mau kemana. Karena tempat yang ia tau hanya sebatas Kantin , ruang kelas , dan ruang kepala sekolahnya saja. Ruang kamarnya saja ia belum tentu ingat dimana keberadaannya. Bahkan toilet pun belum ia sentuh ubinnya sama sekali. Sebenarnya anak ini mau hidup dengan cara apa sih?

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke halaman sekolah saja? Disana tempatnya nyaman dan enak untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai. Ada air mancur besar juga disana."

Himchan tersenyum antusias mendengar penawaran Jongup. Air mancur? Sungguh Himchan sangan menyukainya!

"ANTARKAN AKU KESANA!"

Jongup pun terkikik geli. Entah kenapa anggapannya terhadap Himchan , jadi berubah. Bukan Himchan sebagai namja galak nan mengerikan. Melainkan namja berhati lembut dan periang. Sungguh menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Untuk pagi menjelang siang, cahaya mentari sudah cukup terik saat itu. Namun tak sanggup membuat kupu kupu yang terbang pergi menjauh dari bunga bunga yang terhampar di sisi taman. Tampak beberapa namja berjalan bersama dengan sekumpulan teman mereka. Tak terlihat wajah lelah sehabis dituntut pikiran mereka dalam berbagai bidang pelajaran. Mereka hanya menghabis waktu setengah jam benar benar tak sia sia di taman ini.

"Hmmmm... Bwahhh... Udara di Seoul enak juga. Tak ada bedanya di Ulsan." puji si pemilik mata kucing. 2 namja di sampingnya hanya ikut tersenyum menyetujui pernyataan Himchan.

"Memangnya kau kenapa pindah ke Seoul, Himchan-ssi?"

Himchan mengernyit heran ketika panggilan tersebut terucap oleh Jongup.

"Himchan-ssi? Panggil aku saja Himchan. Umur kita kan sama! Aku tak suka disebut terlalu formal." ujar Himchan. Jongup mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, Hime-chan! Hahaha"

"YAK YAK! KAU SEBUT AKU APA TADI?! MAU KUPUKUL KAU?!"

Jongup tertawa keras dan berlari berusaha menghindar kepalan tangan Himchan yang siap memukulnya. Yongguk yang menjadi sosok di hiraukan saat itu hanya menggeleng berusaha memaklumi tingkah kekanakan mereka.

#Brukkk

Himchan tersungkur jatuh setelah ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ouch... Hei! Kau ini punya ma-" Himchan mendongak...sangat mendongak.

Sosok tinggi di hadapannya , berdiri angkuh. Wajahnya tak jelas terlihat karena tersilaukan cahaya matahari.

"Himchan, kau baik2 saja?" Yongguk membantu Himchan bangun.

Begitu terkejutnya Himchan setelah dapat memperjelas pandangannya pada sosok di hadapannya tadi.

Namja tinggi dengan wajah manis ,namun tampak ekspresi tak senangnya ketika memandangi~~~

Himchan menoleh kanan kiri...

Dirinya?

"Kau anak baru itu?"

Zelo, namja beraut tak senang tersebut, tampak berbicara datar. Yongguk saja malas melihat ekspresi Zelo yang memang sering dilihatnya begitu. Jongup ... Ya ... Ialah satu satunya namja yang tak mau menyia-nyiakan tatapannya pada Zelo.

"Aku? N-nee.." Himchan tampak ragu menjawab pertanyaan Zelo yang terkesan tak suka. Siapa lagi namja manis ini? Wajah dan raut seperti itu, tak ada kompaknya sama sekali.

"Himchan-ah, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini.." Yongguk hendak menuntun Himchan agar menghiraukan Zelo. Apapun yang terjadi, akan lebih baik bila Himchan tak mengenal anak bengal itu.

"Tunggu dulu Bang Yongguk, tapi izinkan aku berkenalan dengan namja menggemaskan ini."

#Glekk

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya. Yongguk jadi dibuat heran karena namja ini masih juga tak mengabaikan Zelo. Bahkan Himchan kini menepis tangan Yongguk dan berani menghadap Zelo.

Rupanya anak itu sudah tersenyum miring ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka sebutan seperti itu?"

Zelo semakin menjadi dengan ucapan meremehkannya. Himchan menatap bengis pada pandangan Zelo yang memandangnya hendak merayu. Begitu menggelikan dan menjijikkan sikapnya yang seolah merayunya begitu.

Benar saja. Yongguk menyerah kalau harus menghadapi 2 namja berhati srigala namun bertudung keledai begini. Wajah manis keduanya benar benar menipu , dan dua duanya juga sama sama tak senang satu sama lain.

Zelo berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh rambut pirang Himchan. Memelintir helai rambut Himchan dengan pandangan menggodanya.

Oh tuhan... Bukan Himchan yang saat ini terbujuk rayuan Zelo..

Namun Jongup. Kenapa namja itu langsung tak mengedip ketika melihat tingkah Zelo merayu Himchan begitu?

"Namaku Choi Zelo, dan siapa namamu namja manis? Eumm..." Zelo semakin merayu dengan memelintir helaian rambut Himchan. Benar benar menggoda pesona Himchan saat ini. Terbiaskan cahaya matahari, memudarkan tatapan tak senang Himchan. Justru itu semakin membuat Zelo ingin sekali lebih merayu Himchan.

Tanpa terduga, Zelo mendekatkan kepalanya. Himchan tak bergeming. Ia merasa membeku sekarang. Jiwa raganya terenggut akan pesona Zelo saat ini.

Bukan! Bukan karena ia menyukainya... Ia hanya merasa ada sisi lain dari Zelo yang membuatnya takut.

Bibir Zelo sedikit mendekat di telinga Himchan. Ia berbisik..

"Kim Himchan~ bukan?"

Oh ENOUGH! Jongup tak suka pemandangan seperti ini... Jika Yongguk sebagai teman sekamar Himchan tak bertindak, maka ia yang akan bertindak. Ada perasaan tidak rela melihatnya.

"YAK! JAUHI HIMCHAN, ZELO-AH! Kau tak boleh memperlakukan sunbae mu sendiri begini!"

#Grebbb

Jongup menyingkirkan tangan Zelo dari rambut Himchan dan mengenggamnya erat. Zelo tersentak atas perlakuan Jongup padanya.

Dan saat itulah , bagai waktu yang berhenti , semuanya menjadi sangat tenang. Meninggalkan Zelo dan jongup dengan posisi tangan Jongup mencengkeram tangan Zelo dan tatapan penuh keseriusan ditujukannya pada Zelo. Membuat Zelo tak dapat membalas apapun sampai beberapa detik kemudian.

"YAK!"

Zelo menghempas tangan Jongup kasar. Menatap geram mata sipit milik Jongup. Ia murka saat ini. SANGAT murka.

"KAU LAGI, MOON JONGUP!? Kau berusaha cari masalah lagi denganku, HAH?!" Zelo semakin kesal ketika Jongup kali ini tak membalas geramannya. Jongup hanya memandang datar atas sikap Zelo. Ini yang paling tidak disuka Zelo. Ketika lawannya sendiri tak mau membalas apapun perilakunya. Ia lebih suka jika orang seperti Jongup, setidaknya memukulnya-menghajarnya jika sudah ditantang begitu. Bukannya hanya menatap serius padanya dan tak bergeming. Itu yang beda dari Moon Jongup.

"ARGHHH! Aku malas berurusan dengan kalian ! Kalian membuat moodku buruk seketika! Terima kasih sekali kau, P!"

Dan Zelo pun langsung beranjak dengan kaki menghentak keras. Ia tak bercanda dengan kalimatnya bahwa moodnya memang jadi down saat ini.

Yongguk maupun Himchan hanya bisa menatap penuh simpati kejadian diantara Jongup dan Zelo. Bagaimana pun, Jongup cukup berani menantang Zelo.

"Kau hebat, Moon!" puji Yongguk disela selanya merangkul Himchan untuk menenangkannya.

Namun Jongup tak membalas. Ia masih menatap datar kepergian Zelo.

Apa yang ada di pikirannya, eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"HUAAAA! OUCH... YAK ! APPO, HYUNG!"

Daehyun menatap geram pada Namjoon yang masih merengek menahan sakit di pipinya.

"DASAR KAU NAMJA CENGENG! Aku tak berkosentrasi jadinya mengobatimu kalau kau menangis! Lihat ! Plesternya jadi tidak mau menempel karena air matamu!" bentak Daehyun telak membuat Namjoon terdiam seketika. Bagaimana pun, menahan sakit di memarnya, telak lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika Daehyun memukulnya tadi. Jadi pantas saja ia menangis.

"Memang siapa sih yang memukulmu sampai pipimu membiru begini?" pandangan Daehyun masih serius dengan karya nya memplester memar Namjoon. Wajah tampannya sesekali ditetesi peluh saking seriusnya.

"Hiks... Anak baru itu hyung! Ia sangat mengerikan sekali!"

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Anak baru? Kenapa ia begitu familiar dengan sebutan begitu?

"Anak baru?" Daehyun jadi antusias untuk lebih mengetahui lebih jauh anak baru tersebut. Ia teringat dengan 'teman sekamar' Yongguk. Anak kurang ajar itu, belum memenuhi janjinya untuk memperkenalkan si 'anak baru'.

"Iya! Dia langsung menonjokku karena aku memujinya 'cantik'! Hiks... Dia tak berperikemanusiaan sekali! HUAAA"

#Plakkk

"YAK APPO, HYUNG!"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan MENANGIS PABO!" bentak Daehyun kembali. Sungguh melelahkan menjadi dokter sekolah jika semua pasiennya secengeng Namjoon. Muka boleh sangar, tapi jiwanya seperti anak manja.

#Ceklekk

#Brakkk

"YA YA YA! MAU APA KAU KESINI?! KENAPA KAU TUTUP PINTUNYA SEPERTI ITU?!"

Sosok namja tinggi masuk dengan seenaknya saja. Bahkan tadi menggebrak pintu. Sontak membuat 2 manusia di dalamnya jadi tersentak bukan main.

Zelo tak mempedulikan bentakan keras Daehyun, dan lebih melengos ke salah satu ranjang rawat. Ia menghempaskan diri di atasnya dan memunggungi Daehyun Namjoon. Seolah dirinya sedang sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Tsk... Anak itu sama kurang ajarnya dengan yang lain."

"Hyung... Bagaimana dengan memarku?"

Daehyun menoleh kembali pada Namjoon. Ia baru sadar plesternya sudah tertempel sempurna.

"Kau akan baikan setelah ini. Jangan pernah membuka plesternya! Atau memarmu akan semakin parah.. Jika kau sampai melakukannya, aku tak akan pernah mengobatimu lagi. ARRASEO?!"

"Ya! Arraseo! Aihh... Kenapa ada dokter rawat segalak kau, hyung." Namjoon berdecak kesal dan meninggalkan Daehyun di dalam ruang kesehatannya bersama Zelo. Namja itu tak habis pikir atas sikap seorang dokter asramanya berperilaku begitu padanya sebagai pasien. Untung saja dia tampan, masih bisa diampuni oleh Namjoon.

"Sekarang satu masalah lagi." Daehyun menengok pada salah satu ranjang tempat Zelo berada. Ia lalu beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkah mendekat. Berusaha mencari tau masalah Zelo kali ini.

Kebiasaan Zelo adalah,

Ketika ia sedang memiliki masalah serius yang melibatkan perasaannya, ia akan berdiam di ruang kesehatan. Menurut Zelo, tempat ini menenangkan. Walaupun bagi Daehyun, kehadiran namja bengal itu begitu menyiksanya dikarenakan tak ada pasien yang berani untuk masuk ruang kesehatannya atau sekedar mengambil obat.

"Ada apa denganmu, Zelo-ah? Katakan padaku."

"Bukan urusanmu,hyung!"

Daehyun menggeleng berusaha memaklumi sikap Zelo. Walaupun tingkah meremehkannya itu tak dapat hilang, setidaknya Zelo masih menghormatinya sebagai 'Hyung' disini. Itu sudah membuatnya lega.

"Sini biar kuperiksa." Karena tak mau habis pikir dengan sikap Zelo padanya, dengan santainya Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Zelo. Zelo berusaha melawan, namun selalu kalah dengan kekuatan Daehyun yang mampun menahan perlawanan Zelo.

Padahal yang Daehyun lakukan hanya menempelkan stetoskopnya di dada bidang milik Zelo.

Awalnya Daehyun hanya ingin berbuat jahil.

Lama kelamaan, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Jantungmu berdetak cepat."

#Deggg

Zelo kembali memunggungi Daehyun dan mengeratkan pandangannya. Berusaha menghiraukan semua ucapan si dokter muda. Ia benar benar tak mau tau dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Apa kau sedang takut dengan sesuatu?"

Zelo menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak pernah takut dengan apapun."

Daehyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Sungguh sombong anak ini rupanya.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang tak takut dengan apapun. Lalu , kenapa jantungmu berdetak cepat...eumm" Daehyun hendak berpikir.

"Apa mungkin kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

#Degg #Deggg

Entah kenapa pernyataan Daehyun membuat jantung Zelo semakin berdegup kencang. Benar saja melihat Zelo yang menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjangnya, berhasil membuat Daehyun menemukan jawabannya.

"Hmm.. Jadi kau sedang menyukai seseorang rupanya? Apa kau sedang menyukai...

Namjoon?!"

"MWO?!"

Zelo bangkit dari tidurannya dan menatap geram kedua mata Daehyun yang berada di balik kacamatanya. Sungguh lucu menjaili Zelo seperti ini. Sikap garangnya sama sekali tak terlihat jadinya.

"Kkkk.. Baik baik... Sepertinya itu tak mungkin. Jika aku adalah kau, aku juga akan kesal hanya dengan mendengar ..."

"Tidak lucu sekali kau, hyung.." Zelo membalas datar dengan ekspresi yang tertunduk kesal. Sebenarnya dalam pikirannya mengatakan, kalau ia juga penasaran siapa dan apa yang bisa membuat jantungnya jadi berdetak tak karuan begini.

"Tapi benar kan kalau kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" ulang Daehyun berusaha meyakinkan.

Dan...

#Blushh

Entah kenapa, dan untuk PERTAMA kalinya, Daehyun melihat pipi Zelo memerah merona. Oh tuhan? Apakah ia habis tersipu malu?

"HAH ! KETAUAN! KAU BENAR BENAR SEDANG SUKA SESEORANG!"

"TIDAK HYUNG!"

"YAK! MENGAKU SAJALAH!"

"TIDAKKKK!" Zelo kembali menghempaskan diri ke ranjang dan menutup wajahnya yang merah merona dengan sebuah selimut. Kenapa yang dikatakan Daehyun tak masuk akal? Menyukai seseorang? Asrama ini kan isinya namja semua! Masa iya preman sekolah yang terkenal bengal , menyukai SESAMA JENIS?!

"Hahaha... Kau kalah, Choi Zelo! Mulai sekarang, aku akan cari tau , siapa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta! Sungguh sukses orang tersebut membuat seorang preman bengal menyebalkan seantero asrama, bernama CHOI ZELO, jatuh cinta begini. Hahaha"

"DIAM KAU, HYUNG!" bentak Zelo dibalik selimutnya. Namun tetap tak mengubah niat Daehyun untuk mencari tau siapa namja beruntung tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

'Jika aku bisa menemukannya... Ini bisa membantuku untuk mengubah psikologis jiwa Zelo pada orang lain.

Aku harus menemukannya.'

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan memijat keningnya. Pelajaran sejarah benar benar membuatnya lelah sementara waktu ini. Mungkin dirinya memang tampak paling putus asa, tapi tidak untuk...

Yongguk.

Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditopangnya, melihat namja bertubuh sempurna yang kini sudah bangun dari bangkunya.

"Mau kemana kau?" gertak Himchan dengan sedikit bentakan. Moodnya lagi lagi dibuat buruk. Sungguh Yongguk mendengar panggilan seperti itu dari arah belakangnya, berdecak kesal. Yongguk ingin sekali berterima kasih pada Zelo ,

dengan tonjokan.

Ia lalu menoleh pelan dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. Julukan 'baik' untuknya, sungguh tampak kental dan Yongguk sulit untuk menghilangkannya sekalipun berhadapan dengan namja galak tersebut.

"Aku ingin latihan."

"Latihan apa?" ketusan Himchan membuat Yongguk memutar bola matanya jengah. Apa perlu ia menjawab 'latihan apa itu?' jika Himchan nantinya juga akan mengikutinya.

"Kalau kau mau tau, ikut aku saja." Yongguk hendak berjalan menjauh keluar kelasnya sambil menenteng ranselnya. Gaya nya kini bak namja populer di drama drama korea *lirik Kim Tan* (?)

Awalnya Himchan sedikit malas. Mengikuti namja itu terus rupanya bisa membuatnya bosan juga. Namun ada ketika Himchan merasa , kepergian Yongguk -walaupun ia tau latihan apapun itu, tak akan membawa pergi namja itu selamanya- membuatnya merasa sepi saja.

"YAK YAK! TUNGGU AKU!" dan tepat yang diperkirakan Yongguk. Himchan pasti akan terus mengekorinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hoshhh.. Hoshhh..."

Kedua bola mata Himchan mengekori setiap tingkah Yongguk. Ketika namja itu sedang berjalan-melompat-berlari-atau mengambil nafas saking kelelahannya, mata Himchan terus mengikuti dengan antusias. Keringat bercucuran dari setiap tempat di tubuh namja itu, membuat kulitnya tampak mengkilap dengan peluhnya sendiri.

Itu terkesan...sexy.

"Hei, himchan-ssi."

Himchan melirik sedikit pada Jongup yang tiba tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya. Jongup ingin saja menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatnya -yang pasti ia tau akan selalu latihan pada waktu seperti ini-, dan teman barunya yang selalu mengekori Yongguk berada. Tak sulit menemukan Himchan yang sedang menyendiri di atas bangku penonton yang berada di pinggir lapangan.

"Mau minum?" Jongup menyodorkan sekaleng minuman cola pada Himchan.

"Kalau kau memanggilku terus 'Himchan-ssi', aku tak akan menerima minuman apapun darimu."

Jongup terkekeh kecil. Lagi lagi ekspresi dan tingkah layaknya gadis sedang 'PMS' , merajalela lagi di diri Himchan.

"Arraseo, Himchan-ah. Ige.."

#Pepppsss

2 penutup kaleng sudah terbuka memuncratkan busa dari dalamnya. Sungguh menyegarkan minum cola di sore hari.

"Apa ia selalu latihan begini? Bahkan ia latihan tanpa pelatih."

Jongup tersenyum ikut memandangi serius kegiatan Yongguk di tengah lapangan.

"Ya... Ia memang lebih suka berlatih sendiri."

"Apa ia seorang, atlet?"

"Ya... Ia atlet paling dibanggakan di sekolah ini."

Himchan mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja namja sekamarnya itu memiliki kekuatan super Extra , hingga membuat tangannya sakit tadi pagi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Himchan-ah."

Himchan tersentak. Ia langsung menoleh cepat pada Jongup yang masih menatap lurus ke arah lapangan. Pertanyaan apa? Sejauh ini Himchan yang bertanya dalam perbincangan, bukan Jongup.

"Tentang kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul."

"Ahh... Soal itu." Himchan sedikit menerawang ke pada ayahnya yang kini sibuk bekerja di kantor barunya. Itulah penyebabnya berada di Seoul.

"Ayahku memiliki proyek di Seoul. Aku harus ikut dengannya kemari."

"Kenapa kau tak ditinggalkan di Ulsan? Umurmu cukup untuk ditinggal sendiri."

Hening.

Himchan bisu seribu kata mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Bagaimana pun, ia sendiri juga sempat memikirkan diri untuk tidak ikut ayahnya. Tinggal di Ulsan sama halnya di Seoul. Ia juga memiliki banyak teman disana. Rumahnya juga masih nyaman untuk ditinggali. Sungguh disayangkan untuk ditinggalkan. Apalagi jika ia direncanakan untuk tinggal di asrama. Ia benar benar menginginkan tinggal di rumah.

Bukan di tempat seperti ini.

Namun, hal yang ada sangkut paut nya dengan masa lalu kelamnya, bisa menjadi salah satu jawabannya. Yup... Ketakutannya untuk hidup sendiri. Itulah kenapa, ia selalu tergantung dengan ayahnya.

Hal ini cukup Himchan dan ayahnya, Kim Kangin, yang mengetahui itu.

"Hahaha... Aku hanya ingin ikut ayahku saja , kok."

Jongup mengangguk untuk membalasnya. Walaupun agak sedikit kecewa bila pertanyaan nya dijawab sedikit ragu begitu. Seperti ada hal yang disimpan Himchan darinya.

"Hoshh.. Hoshh... YAK! KIM HIMCHAN! BAWAKAN AKU SEGELAS MINUMAN,EOH!"

Himchan cukup tersentak mendengar panggilan penuh perintah dari Yongguk. Walaupun tak suka disuruh, gerakan tangan dan kakinya tetap saja mematuhi perintah namja itu.

Ia meraih botol minuman Yongguk dari tas miliknya, dan langsung berlari menuruni bangku penonton untuk menghampirinya. Jongup yang melihat tingkah Himchan, tersenyum simpati. Ada dimana ia kagum melihat namja manis itu, perhatian dengan Yongguk. Dan juga bagaimana seorang Bang Yongguk yang selama ini terkenal terlalu mandiri, kini cukup menggantungkan diri pada Himchan.

Cukup menarik...

"Ige..."

"Aigoo.. Kenapa langkahmu itu seperti nenek nenek?! Lamban sekali... Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan." gerutu Yongguk. Memang ia tampak sangat kelelahan setelah lebih dari 8x ia berlari memutari lapangan. Tapi 'jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan' sebenarnya hanyalah kata2 yang dilebih lebihkan saja agar membuat Himchan cemas padanya.

"Jangan menipuku, Bang Yongguk! Kau ini kan atlet kebanggan, tak mungkin pingsan karena belum 5 menit mendapat asupan minuman. Tsk..."

Yongguk sedikit tergelitik melihat decakan Himchan begitu. Namun ia tetap tak mau membalas gertakannya, karena ia sibuk menyegarkan diri dengan minumannya.

"Lagipula aku bukan 'pembantumu' ! Kenapa kau menyuruhku, HAH?!"

Yongguk menghentikan tegukannya dan menatap intens namja manis di hadapannya. Walaupun dengan tatapan serius yang sedikit mengada -lagi lagi berpura pura untuk menakuti-, ia tersenyum miring dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Himchan. Membuat namja di hadapannya hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kau memang harus jadi 'pembantuku' jika kau mau tinggal sekamar dengan atlet 'kebanggan' sekolah ini."

#Glekk

Nada berat, kalimat seduktif, plus tatapan intens nan menggoda itu tampak merayu batin Himchan untuk ... Untuk...

Untuk menghajarnya sekarang juga.

"KAU MAU KU HAJAR, HAH?! MAKAN INI 'PEMBANTU' MU!"

#Buggg

#Brukk

"YAK ! AISHHHH... KAU MELUKAI KEPALAKU!"

"APA , HAH?! MAU KUHAJAR DI BAGIAN SELANGKANGMU JUGA?!"

...

Himchan menang (lagi) kali ini.

Jongup yang baru sadar bahwa sepasang roomate itu, ribut di tangah lapangan. Langsung saja ia (sebagai penengah) menghampiri keduanya untuk menghindari segala tindakan buruk lainnya. Dihitung dari hari ini saja, entah berapa banyak korban yang berjatuhan karena Himchan.

"Ya ya ya... Apalagi ini?! Sudah sudah!" Jongup menarik tubuh Himchan menjauhi Yongguk. Sementara namja mengamuk tersebut tak berhentinya memberikan _glare_ maut untuk namja yang masih merintih kesakitan di atas tanah.

"Yak, Moon Jongup! Jinakkan namja itu secepatnya! Bagian bawahku menjadi taruhan!"

Sing...

Singg...

Singgg...

Suara angin sepoi menemani keheningan sore itu.

Perlu 10 detik untuk membuat Moon Jongup mengerti maksud kalimat Yongguk tadi.

Setelah mengerti, ia melirik pada Himchan.

Agak sedikit takut, lalu sedikit bergeser posisi menjauhi Himchan.

Mungkin saja 'miliknya' juga akan menjadi 'taruhannya' .

"YAK! KUSURUH APA KAU TADI?!" Yongguk yang melihat keterdiaman Jongup, jadi kesal.

"ARRASEO!"

Jongup merangkul Himchan dan membimbing namja yang masih terengah karena emosinya itu , pergi menjauhi Yongguk. Jongup benar benar takut, tapi ada saatnya ia yang terlanjur sebagai penengah, menghindari kemungkinan lebih buruk.

Itu mungkin akan melibatkannya juga. Jadi ia tidak mau ambil repot.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"ARGHHH! Aku emosi sekali padanya! Menyuruhku menjadi 'pembantunya'? Hanya karena ia adalah pemilih kamar ini tadinya?! MERENDAHKANKU, EOH!" Himchan terus berteriak. Padahal ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Apa perlu ia berteriak pada seseorang yang bahkan itu bukan Yongguk?!

"Sudahlah, Himchan. Dia kan hanya bercanda."

"Tapi candaannya keterlaluan! Jika aku menjadi pembantunya, dan dia akan menyuruhku terus?! Kurang ajar sekali!"

Jongup memijat keningnya pelan. Himchan terus saja berkoar dengan segala umpatannya pada Bang Yongguk. Hanya berawal dari candaan Yongguk? Ayolah... Candaan seperti itu sudah sering kali terjadi di antara penduduk Seoul. Himchan memang sudah sensitif sangaaaaaaaaaatt keterlaluan.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Himchan dilahirkan jadi emosian begini?

"Tenangkan dirimu , Himchan. Bagaimana pun kau sekamar dengan Yongguk. Kau amat tergantung padanya."

"Tergantung?! Tskk... Lebih baik aku hidup sendiri di tengah jalan daripada sekamar dengan namja menyebalkan itu!"

Jongup hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sangat pasrah. Tak ada gunanya melanjutkan perbincangan ini. Ia pun bangun dari bangku belajar di kamar Yongguk, dan beranjak keluar kamar. Namun sebelum sempat melangkah melewati pintu kamar, Jongup menoleh dan tersenyum hangat.

"Bagaimana pun tak enak juga jika kau hidup sendiri terus , Himchan. Percayalah..."

Dan pintu itupun tertutup dengan tenangnya.

Himchan menangkap betul kalimat Jongup tadi. Merenungkannya dalam otak terdalamnya.

Selama ini ia tergantung?

Seharian ini ia selalu mengekori Yongguk.

Yongguk selalu menenangkannya ketika ia terkena emosi.

Yongguk juga tak pernah mengeluh untuk menemaninya kemana pun.

Yongguk bahkan mau tersenyum ketika Himchan membentaknya.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud Kang sanjangnim bahwa Yongguk adalah namja yang baik?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan ingin mencari tau banyak tentang 'siapa itu Bang Yongguk'. Namja itu dengan hati hati membuka tas milik Yongguk. Ini memang keterlaluan! Tapi Himchan yang diliputi rasa penasaran besar, tak bisa menolak diri untuk mengetahui 'beberapa' saja informasi tentang Yongguk.

Darimana asalnya?

Keluarganya dimana?

Dan ia dilahirkan dari keluarga seperti apa?

Sekelebat pertanyaan tertinta jelas dalam benaknya.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Himchan menemukan sesuatu dari dalam tas Yongguk.

Sebuah bola kristal.

Bola kristal yang indah, dan tampak bersih.

Padahal dilihat dari perilaku Yongguk yang seharian ini Himchan perhatikan,

Ia tak suka menjaga kebersihan.

Tapi kenapa bola kristal ini yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya saja bisa tampak bersih seperti baru? Apa ia habis membelinya? Dalam keadaan terpenjara di dalam asrama?

"My lovely~ Bang Yongguk." Himchan membaca tulisan yang tertulis di bawah bola kristal tersebut. Tulisannya saja sudah hampir menghilang dari tintanya. Tapi bola kristal ini tampak mengkilap seperti tak tersentuh.

"Ini pasti dari kekasihnya. Atau mantan kekasihnya? Hingga ia menjaga bola kristal ini sangat baik sekali."

Himchan beranjak dari jongkoknya dan mencoba memandangi bola kristal itu lebih jelas. Mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin agar cahaya lampu kamar dapat menebarkan cahayanya ke dalam bola kristal sehingga lebih menampakkan keindahannya.

"Wahhh~ indah sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

#Ceklekk

#Pranggg

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Himchan tak sanggup menahan tangannya saking terkejut melihat kehadiran Yongguk di pintu masuk.

.

.

.

Yongguk lihat betul , apa yang baru saja jatuh di atas lantai kamarnya.

Bola kristal kesayangannya.

Hancur seketika.

Di tangan Himchan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"SEBENCI INIKAH KAU PADAKU?! HINGGA KAU DENGAN SENGAJA MENGHANCURKAN BARANG BERHARGAKU?!"

#Deggg

"A...aku..."

"HIMCHAN-SSI! AKU TAK PERCAYA SIKAP MU YANG KEKANAKAN MENANGGAPI CANDAANKU , TEGA MEMBUATMU SEJAHAT INI PADAKU?!"

Himchan bungkam. Matanya hampir basah oleh air mata.

Ini merupakan bentakan paling keras yang...

Pertama kali ia dengar semenjak 7 tahun lalu.

"A...aku... M-minta ma-" Himchan sudah tersengal oleh hatinya yang sakit akibat bentakan Yongguk bercampur dengan rasa penyesalan. Ia menunduk dalam. Sungguh menyesal. Namun semuanya terlambat. Yongguk seperti sudah membencinya.

"ITULAH KENAPA AKU TAK SUKA ADA YANG SEKAMAR DENGANKU DAN MENGIKUT CAMPURKAN URUSAN PRIBADIKU!"

#Settt

Himchan yang tak tahan mendengar semua teriakan itu langsung menarik kopernya. Ia berlari keluar tanpa mau mendengar bentakan yang mungkin akan didengarnya kembali.

"Baiklah jika kehadiranku hanya mengusikmu, Bang Yongguk...hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan duduk di pinggir air mancur. Tempat yang siang tadi didatanginya bersama Yongguk dan Jongup. Tempat dimana dirinya masih tertawa dengan namja yang tadi membentaknya.

Inikah karma?

Ia begitu menyesali sikapnya yang selalu keras pada orang lain. Bahkan ia begitu jahatnya memarahi Yongguk yang hanya sekedar bercanda padanya.

Lihat apa yang terjadi? Kau dibenci karena sifatmu yang tak wajar itu, Himchan. Bagus sekali~

Himchan menghela nafas kasar. Angin malam membelainya dengan tega. Membuatnya dingin menggigil. Ia juga tak mungkin bermalaman di tempat seperti ini. Akan membuatnya mati membeku sebelum paginya.

Lalu ia harus menumpang dimana?

Tidak ada yang ia kenal. Ia masih canggung mengenal siswa lainnya.

Kecuali Jongup.

Tapi ia sendiri bingung dimana kamar Jongup. Ia belum sempat bertanya pada namja sipit itu tentang keberadaan kamarnya. Lagipula juga terlalu malam untuknya mencari tau informasi ruang kamar lain. Ini akan mempermasalahkan Yongguk yang pasti akan dikira mengusirnya. Ia tak mau merepotkan namja itu kedua kalinya.

#Kresekkk

#Kreseekkk

Suara ranting yang saling bergesekan. Seketika membuat bulu kuduk Himchan naik. Ia merinding tak karuan. Bagaimana mungkin malam malam begini ada suara mengerikan yang mengganggunya?!

#Kresekkk

Himchan berusaha tenang. Ia mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan sangat cepat. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Sambil mendekap tubuhnya, ia menoleh pelan ke arah sumber suara.

Ke arah semak semak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

.

.

#Clingg

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Himchan berlari sekencang mungkin menggeret kopernya. Tak peduli kopernya akan rusak rodanya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

Karena sebuah pisau perak muncul dengan tiba tiba di balik semak semak tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang kulakukan... Aku membuatnya menangis? Astaga! Kau jahat sekali, Bang Yongguk" Yongguk yang kini mondar mandir tak karuan di kamarnya. Ia benar benar tak habis pikir tindakannya membuat namja manis tersebut menangis, dan kabur dari kamarnya. Bagaimana kalau masalah ini diketahui oleh Kepala Sekolah? Ia yang akan diusir dari asrama itu!

"Hiks... Hiks..."

#Deggg..

Sebuah suara yang begitu menyedihkan tiba tiba terdengar di balik pintu kamar Yongguk. Awalnya Yongguk ragu untuk mencari tau darimana asal suara tersebut.

Namun isakan itu menuntunnya.

Isakan yang sama seperti yang ia dengar sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

#Ceklekk

.

.

.

"Astaga, Kim Himchan?!"

.

.

.

Himchan duduk menyandar di tembok samping pintu kamar Yongguk.

Begitu menyedihkan sekali penampilannya saat ini.

Duduk memeluk lututnya, menenggalamkan wajah di dalam lututnya itu. Dengan rambut yang berantakan akibat terpaan angin malam. Serta pakaian yang agak kusut karena -mungkin- dipakainya untuk mengusap air matanya.

Bahkan koper hitam di sampingnya tampak tak beroda kembali. Sudah rusak disana sini.

Yongguk dengan segera berjongkok dan meraih tubuh Himchan. Ingin melihat wajah Himchan yang kini terisak dalam keterpurukannya.

"M-maafkan aku, Kim Himchan. Aku tak bersungguh sungguh membentakmu. Aku juga tak mengusirmu. Aku minta maaf, Jangan menangis~" nada lembut Yongguk menyapa telinga Himchan. Mencoba menenangkan namja yang masih terisak di posisinya.

Lambat laun, wajah Himchan mendongak.

Betapa terkejutnya Yongguk.

.

Namja yang ia kenal ceria, galak, dan mempesona. Tampak kusut dengan pipinya yang sedang dipenuhi air mata. Baru kali ini ia melihat Himchan menangis. Himchan rupanya tidak hanya menangis kecil seperti yang Yongguk lihat terakhir kali. Ini sudah lebih dari hanya sebuah isakan.

"Maafkan aku telah membentakmu, Himchan. Uljimayo~" Yongguk mengusap air mata Himchan.

"Ani..."

Yongguk terdiam. Menangkap suara serak Himchan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa maksud dari 'ani' yang barusan ia katakan? Apa ada kesalahan lain yang dilakukan Yongguk sehingga membuat namja itu menangis?

"Aku tak menangis karena kau membentakku, Yongguk-ah," gumam Himchan dengan suara yang sedikit tertahan akibat isakannya.

"La-lalu?"

Himchan menurunkan tatapan sayu nya tak lagi memandang Yongguk. Sungguh lemas rasanya mengatakan hal ini...

Tapi ia harus mengatakannya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetaplah disisiku, Bang Yongguk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC/END?**

Makasih buat para Review yang udah dukung Miyu atas cuap2 tentang Siders dan juga dukungan lainnya:') Dukungan kalian semakin membuat Miyu semangat melanjutkan FF ini.

Tapi semoga tetap pikiran seudzon Miyu gak hinggap dengan semakin bertambahnya chapter ini, nee ?^^

.

*Moment Daejae/JongLo pasti ada penampilannya. Mungkin sangat romantis? Kkk... Sabar ya! Karena juga FF ini lebih dominan ke Banghim :D Jadi alurnya kebanyakan moment Banghim ^^

*Namjoon disini gak sendirian kan? Semoga aja temen temennya /ehem lirik siapa ya?/ bisa gabung juga ^^ ntar mungkin ikut tersiksa jg (?) Tapi Miyu gak janjiin Namjoon juga ikut2an Yaoi TT

*Hanbyul dari Ledapple^^ Karena dia jago , jadi Miyu jadiin dia guru ! Dan Kyuhyun bakal jadi guru MTK krn suami pertama Miyu ini #plak, pinter MTK ;) Miyu buat beberapa karakter / cameo sesuai dengan karakter sebenarnya.

* Yup! Daehyun memang dituakan disini #Mian. Mau aja bikin karakter Daehyun dituakan:D Kan makin cute jadinya :*

*Miyu gak hiatus. Miyu bahkan selalu ON laptop kalau ada waktu luang dan ngawasin monitor (?). Tapi kalo suruh publish cepet2, Miyu gak bisa ^^ Karena laptop biasa digunain buat ngerjain tugas. Ngetik FF jadi no.2 deh :( Tapi miyu punya jadwal sendiri kapan chapternya di publish. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya :*

Next chapter mungkin akan mulai diungkapin tentang (beberapa) masa lalu dan awal kedekatan masing masing couple. Semoga hal ini tercatat di pikiran Miyu, dan gak akan berubah pikiran (lagi) -_-

Miyu maaf sekali lagi gak bisa bales reviewnya satu2.

But...

SARANGHAEYO BABYs ! SARANGHAEYO READER-NIM \(≧o≦)/

.

.

.

.

Kamsha!

(Ada yang perlu ditanyakan? JANGAN MALU MALU untuk bertanya pada Miyu^^ Miyu gak gigit kok! (^▽^)/)

**MAY TO REVIEW? **

**.**

**LAST !**

****LET'S SUPPORT B.A.P , Our angel/our warrior , ALWAYS !**


	4. Chapter 4

**With You (Together) **

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other cast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

(cast akan bertambah searah alur cerita)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment and another cast their own agency. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**Important! :**

Zelo's style terinspirasi dari One Shot's era

Yongguk's style terinspirasi dari 1004's era

.Himchan's style terinspirasi dari Badman's era

Youngjae's style terinspirasi dari 1004's era

Daehyun's style terinspirasi dari One Shot's era

Jongup's style terinspirasi dari Power's era

**A/N :**

Akan ada crossgender disini (pergantian gender) dari namja ke yeoja ^^ So dont be weird with the plot and the new character here.

Miyu ngetik pas lagi sakit lohhh :( Maaf kalau FF nya kurang maximal! Tapi readernim tetep semangat ya! Miyu aja semangat (walau sakit) apalagi readernim ^o^ *setel Power*

Let's enjoy the FF!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Sebelumnya****

"Aku tak menangis karena kau membentakku, Yongguk-ah,"

"La-lalu?"

Himchan menurunkan tatapan sayu nya tak lagi memandang Yongguk. Sungguh lemas rasanya mengatakan hal ini...

Tapi ia harus mengatakannya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetaplah disisiku, Bang Yongguk."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu present :**

**WITH YOU (TOGETHER) Ch. 4**

* * *

Yongguk mengerjab matanya pelan sembari mencerna untaian kalimat lembut -dan pilu- tersebut dari bibir merah Himchan. Namja itu terus memandang sayu dan tak mampu membalas tatapan Yongguk. Ia merasa, dirinya begitu memalukan meminta sesuatu yang tak biasa didengar oleh namja lainnya.

"B-Baiklah, Himchan. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam." Yongguk meraih tubuh Himchan, merangkulnya pelan, merasa perlu melindungi namja itu. Yongguk baru menyadari namja di rangkulannya ini , tubuhnya bergetar hebat seperti ketakutan. Apa tindakannya sudah membuat Himchan ketakutan seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan duduk di ranjangnya. Sementara Yongguk memandangi Himchan dengan hati hati di ranjangnya sendiri. Menatap namja manis itu dengan ekspresi menyesal. Begitu ingin Yongguk merangkul namja itu lebih lama lagi -kalau memang itu dapat membuat Himchan tenang. Namun apa ia akan menerima sebuah pelukan dari namja yang sudah membentaknya tadi?

"Himchan-ah, jika kau memang tidak menangis karena aku membentakmu, lalu kenapa kau masih seperti ini? Aku cemas sekali."

Himchan tak mendongak sekalipun. Rasa takutnya, rasa traumanya, tiba tiba muncul hanya karena melihat pisau di balik semak semak itu. Itu yang membuatnya menangis karena ketakutan.

"A-aku..." Himchan sedikit ragu menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk. Konyol sekali bahwa namja galak yang tadi siang mengancam Yongguk, tiba tiba berubah selemah ini.

.

"Aku takut malam hari."

#Degg

Yongguk membulatkan bola matanya. Jawaban Himchan membuatnya semakin mencemaskan namja itu. Malam hari? Adakah alasan dari rasa ketakutannya pada waktu seperti itu?

"T-takut?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Flashback****

"Himchan-ya!"

"Umma!"

Himchan yang saat itu masih kanak kanak, merangkul seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita cantik yang begitu mempesona. Senyum bagaikan malaikat, wajah cantik dan kulit putih itu, tampak menurun pada namja mungil di hadapannya.

Tak lain tak bukan...

Ia adalah Kim Jung Soo, ibu dari Kim Himchan.

"Aigoo... Lihatlah dirimu. Umurmu sudah 11 tahun, tapi tingkah manjamu seperti anak berumur 5 tahun."

"Umma, jahat! Aku kan anak umma yang paling disayang. Masa aku tak boleh merangkul umma ku yang juga paling kusayang." Himchan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara sang umma mencium kening aegya nya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Bagaimana mungkin ia menolak rangkulan aegya semata wayangnya yang manis dan cantik ini?

#Grudukk

#Krakkk

"Astaga... Suara apa itu?!"

Jung Soo, menoleh cepat ketika suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapurnya muncul. Himchan juga ikut menoleh ketika perhatian sang umma tergantikan pada hal lain.

"Umma? Apa itu appa?"

Jung Soo mengangguk pelan. Ia yakin sekali suara itu bukan suara dari pintu utama dimana sang Nampyeon seharusnya masuk. Bukan lewat pintu dapur.

Namun apa daya, kecemasannya muncul, tapi ia tetap ingin menenangkan anaknya.

"Himchan, sekarang kita main petak umpet ya!"

"Petak umpet? Semalam ini? Umma! Lain kali saja!"

"Ani, Himchan.. Umma ingin main sekarang... Sekarang kamu cari tempat persembunyian yang tidak akan mudah umma temukan kau ya... Ingat! Kalau kau keluar dari persembunyian, itu berarti kau kalah!"

"Aku tak akan kalah dari umma!" dan secepat kilat Himchan berlari menjauhi Jung Soo. Ia begitu bersemangat mengikuti permainan ini. Walaupun sebenarnya, Jung Soo punya alasan lain kenapa ia memainkan permainan semacam ini di keadaan gelisahnya.

Jung Soo meneguk air ludahnya secara kasar. Lalu meraih sebuah pukulan baseball yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Iya berjalan pelan menuju pintu dapur.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Umma? Kenapa lama sekali?" Himchan memandangi jam dinding. Sudah jam 9 malam. Sudah setengah jam Himchan berada di persembunyiannya, di sebuah lemari, lemari kamar ibunya.

Himchan yang merasa kegerahan bertahan terus di dalam lemari tersebut, akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ada saatnya ia lebih menyerah saja kalau ibunya memakai cara curang untuk tidak mencarinya begini.

Hendak melangkah menemui ibunya, tiba tiba suara dari luar mengusik perhatiannya.

"Umma?!" Himchan masih tertarik dengan permainannya. Ia langsung mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman.

Kolong ranjang ibunya.

"Hihihi... Disini , umma tak akan menemukanku! Mungkin appa lagi ngajak ngobrol umma." gumam Himchan antusias.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Himchan berusaha menenangkan diri agar tak ketahuan sang umma.

"DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN PERHIASANMU?!"

#Degg

Suara mengancam yang terdengar mengerikan. Itu tentu bukan suara ayahnya, Kim Kangin. Himchan juga tak bisa mengintip dari bawah kolong, karena ia ketakutan.

"A...aku tak menyembunyikan apapun disini.." bata Jung Soo. Hatinya begitu gelisah dipandangi 2 pasang mata menakutkan di hadapannya.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong, nyonya! Atau akan ku gorok lehermu!"

#Deggg..

Himchan semakin menahan dekapan di mulutnya. Gorok? Itu bukan kata yang bagus untuk diucapkan pada seorang wanita cantik seperti Jung Soo.

"Boss! Aku menemukan kotak perhiasannya."

Himchan melihat sepasang sepatu besar tepat di sampingnya. Berdiri kokoh di hadapan lemari kamar ibunya. Untung saja Himchan memilih kolong ranjang sebagai tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sudah kuduga! Dasar wanita pembohong! Aku benar2 tak main main dengan ucapanku, wanita bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

#Seeeett

Suara menusuk.

Dan pekik lemah sang ibu.

Terdengar begitu menakutkan di telinga Himchan.

.

.

.

.

#Brukk

.

.

.

.

"Boss! Sebaiknya kita kabur dari sini!"

"Ya! Cepat !"

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan merinding ketakutan.

Tepat di depan matanya, ia melihat sang umma tersungkur jatuh. Dengan darah yang merembes dari pakaian kusutnya.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk membekap mulutnya, ia gunakan untuk merangkak mencoba meraih tangan ibunya yang berlumuran darah itu.

.

.

.

.

"H-Himchan..."

"Umma..." Himchan menangis tersedu. Setelah memastikan perampok tersebut telah beranjak pergi, Himchan memberanikan diri keluar dari kolong ranjang tersebut.

Semakin ia mendekat pada sang ibu,

Semakin jatuh air matanya.

.

.

"Hiks.. Umma..." Himchan merangkul tubuh lemah sang ibu. Untung saja Himchan masih mendengar nafas sang umma. Walaupun sangaaaaaaat lemah..

"Maafkan umma..."

"Umma... Hiks"

#Seet

Himchan dengan beraninya menarik pisau yang bersarang di perut ummanya. Ia merasa bahwa benda itu yang membuat sang umma jadi begini. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain.

#Clingg

Silauan pisau perak itu , bercampur dengan lumuran darah, membuat tangannya bergetar memegangnya. Ia langsung menjatuhkannya, dan air mata semakin deras berderai.

"Himchan, dengarkan umma..."

Ummanya yang masih menahan sakit walaupun pisau sudah terangkat dari perutnya, karena darah nya yang justru tak mau berhenti muncul dari balik pakaian biru mudanya.

"Kau namja... Kau tak boleh menangis. Kau akan tumbuh dewasa menjadi seorang Kim Himchan yang kuat. Tak mudah menyerah. Dan namja yang hebat! Jadilah seperti ayahmu. Jangan lemah seperti umma."

"Hiks... Iya, umma" Himchan merangkul ibunya kembali. Tak peduli kini darah membasahi pipi putihnya.

Ummanya tersenyum membalas rangkulan sang aegya. Membelai sayang rambut pirang Himchan.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

.

.

.

.

"UMMA!"

.

.

.

.

Dan semalaman itu, Himchan harus menjaga sang ibu yang telah tiada sampai sang ayah pulang.

Menunggu dalam tangisan dan rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Menumbuhkan rasa trauma berkepanjangan untuknya.

.

.

.

Ya.. Malam yang kelam.

Malam penuh kenangan yang patut dilupakan.

Itulah mengapa Himchan tak pernah mau berada di malam yang penuh keheningan.

Ada kalanya ingatan atas kesendiriannya tanpa sang ibu disisinya..

Membuatnya butuh pengganti peran seorang ibu untuknya.

Menemaninya setiap malam.

Siapakah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Unflashback/Now****

#Grebbb

"Hentikan, Himchan... Kumohon." Yongguk tak kuasa mengenggam tangan Himchan begitu erat ketika namja itu menjatuhkan air matanya semakin banyak. Sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian itu, Himchan menceritakan kisah kelamnya. Yongguk lah orang pertama yang kembali mendengarkan kisah tersebut.

"Kumohon... Lupakan kejadian itu, Kim Himchan. Ini akan semakin membuatmu sedih."

Yongguk bangun dari ranjangnya dan merangkul Himchan. Memeluknya seerat mungkin setidaknya memberikan kehangatan atas rasa takut dari Himchan. Namja itu perlu seseorang disisinya. Dan benarkah Bang Yongguk adalah jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut selama ini? Mollayo~

Yongguk melepas rangkulannya, lalu memandang kedua bola mata Himchan intens. Mengusap butir air mata meyayat hati Yongguk yang melihatnya.

"Kau harus menjadi Kim Himchan yang hebat! Itulah yang ibumu pesankan , bukan? Jadi kau jangan sampai melanggarnya."

Himchan terisak lembut. Air matanya semakin jarang menjatuhkan diri. Rupanya Himchan sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

Ditambah senyuman meyakinkan dari Yongguk, semakin membuat Himchan tak kuasa ikut tersenyum. Sudah semestinya suasana menyedihkan ini, tergantikan.

"Yongguk-ah.."

"Eumm..."

"Terima kasih..."

Yongguk semakin tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan mata sipitnya yang memberikan nilai plus ketampanannya. Himchan bahkan tak menyangka senyum _angelic_ itu terpatri pada namja di hadapannya.

Ini mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bersedia menjadi pembantumu, Yongguk."

"Mwo?!"

Yongguk serius menatap Himchan. Bagaimana mungkin di waktu seperti ini masih membahas masalah tadi siang?!

"Oh ayolah Himchan-ah... Aku hanya bercanda! Jangan ungkit-"

"Ani... Aku justru tak bercanda dengan ucapanku."

Himchan memang serius mengucapkannya. Tampak sekali wajah serius , tanpa senyum, muncul secara tiba tiba.

"Seharian ini, aku banyak merepotkanmu walaupun aku baru mengenalmu. Sudah marah marah padamu. Mengeluh. Merendahkanmu. Mengumpatmu. Mengejekmu...

Tapi kau masih sabar dengan senyummu, menemaniku kemana aku pergi. Dan dengan sabar menerima semua egoku." Himchan menghela nafas pelan. "Kau sudah banyak berbuat baik padaku. Sekarang dan seterusnya, aku membalas nya dengan menjadi pembantumu."

"Himchan-ah, bagaimana mungkin aku tega menyuruh2mu? Kumohon, aku tak serius dengan ucapanku tadi siang! Jadi kau juga tak usah serius dengan hal ini."

"Bang Yongguk, kau mengatakan kalau aku harus menjadi namja yang hebat. Tidak lemah. Dengan cara begini, aku akan menjadi namja yang lebih kuat dan mencoba sepertimu yang dipandang 'hebat' oleh orang lain!"

Yongguk menatap penuh namja di hadapannya. Walaupun sulit mencerna arti kalimat yang Himchan lontarkan, namun apa daya... Namja itu sudah keras kepala.

"Baiklah... Jika memang itu membuatmu senang."

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, senyum Himchan tersungging.

Mengawali kedekatan Himchan dan Yongguk,

Sebagai majikan dan bawahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masalah bola kristal itu, aku akan menggantinya."

"Tidak usah, Himchan. Lagipula, jika aku menahan bola kristal itu pun, tak akan bisa mengembalikan noonaku."

Himchan memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Yongguk justru jadi salah tingkah karena ucapannya yang tanpa sadar keluar sendiri dari mulutnya.

"Noona? Jadi itu dari noonamu?"

Yongguk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sembari terkekeh tak jelas.

"Hehehe... Sudahlah.. Tidak penting untuk dibahas."

Himchan mengangguk pelan. Tak ada masalah apabila Yongguk tak ingin membahas tentang keluarganya. Namun hal yang disayangkan, karena ia sendiri sudah begitu penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi namja sekamarnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak tidur, Yongguk?"

Yongguk menatap bingung Himchan. Sebenarnya rasa kantuknya sendiri memang sudah hilang semenjak mencemaskan Himchan dari tadi. Melihat Himchan menangis, dirinya jadi tak kuasa menahan rasa kantuknya terlebih dahulu daripada ia melihat Himchan menangis lagi tanpa ia ketahui.

"Aku ingin menunggumu tidur, Himchan. Jadi kalau kau ingin aku tertidur, kau harus tidur duluan."

"Tskk... Aku tidak mood tidur jam segini. Aku biasa tidur tengah malam."

Jari lentik Himchan menunjuk pada jam dinding. Masih menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Bukankah terlalu awal untuk tidur?

"Kalau begitu , aku tak akan tidur juga sampai tengah malam."

"Yak! Keras kepala sekali! Dimana mana majikan tidur duluan!" Himchan masih bersih keras menuntut Yongguk. Tampak keduanya masih ribut atas 'siapa yang akan tidur lebih dahulu'. Aigoo...

Yongguk terkekeh melihat sikap Himchan yang lagi lagi menjadi galak. Ini sedikit menenangkannya, karena kesedihan Himchan berangsur tak tampak. Lebih baik melihat Himchan marah terus daripada melihatnya menangis.

Itulah yang Yongguk pikirkan kali ini.

#Kruyuk #Kruyuk

Yongguk mendekap perutnya. Suara itu jelas terdengar dari perutnya yang kelaparan. Selama latihan tadi, ia hanya meminum sebotol air pemberian Himchan. Setelah itu, ia harus berantem dengan namja tersebut, dan membuat moodnya rusak hanya untuk sekedar pergi ke kantin mencari makanan.

"Kau lapar?"

Yongguk memalingkan pandangannya. Malu saja jika orang lain melihatnya tampak kelaparan tak karuan begini. Apalagi Himchan kini malah terkekeh memandanginya.

"Arraseo, akan kubuatkan makanan untukmu, tuan.."

"Tunggu, Himchan!"

Yongguk tak bisa menahan kembali Himchan yang sudah keras kepala lebih memilih pergi ke dapur kecil di kamarnya. Entah apa yang akan ia masak, Yongguk pun bingung juga. Tak ada bahan makanan apapun yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Chaaaa... Silahkan dimakan,tuan!" Himchan memandang bangga kedua piring ditangannya. Ia sedikit menggeser meja beroda di samping nakas Yongguk dengan kakinya, tepat di hadapan ranjang Yongguk. Meletakkan 2 piring tersebut begitu apik dan segelas susu hangat. Semua hidangan menakjubkan tersebut, membinarkan mata Yongguk seketika.

"I-ini kau semua yang membuatnya? Ta-tapi aku tak menyimpan bahan makanan apapun di kulkas."

"Aku tau ... Dan betapa bodohnya kau tak menyimpan makanan apapun di kulkasmu. Bagaimana kalau malam seperti ini, kau kelaparan,eoh? Apa gunanya ada dapur di kamar mu seperti ini." Himchan mendengus memandangi Yongguk. Sementara namja di hadapannya pun masih sibuk menciumi 2 hidangan di hadapannya. Air liurnya ingin menetes saat itu juga.

"Tenang saja... Aku tak akan meracuninya. Lagipula itu hanya makanan sisa tadi pagi. Aku tak mood menghabiskannya, jadi kubungkus saja."

#Glekk

Yongguk langsung mendongak cepat. Ia bahkan menjauhkan diri dari hidangan yang ia cium tadi. Hidangan tadi pagi? Ini makanan BEKAS?

"INI NAMANYA RACUN, EOH! Bagaimana bisa kau menghidangkan makanan sisa tadi pagi? Ingin membunuhku,hah?!"

Himchan memutar bola matanya jengah. Sudah ia duga namja itu begitu kontra dengan makanan sisa. Tapi jika ia belum mencoba hasil ciptaannya -lebih tepatnya hasil rombakannya-, bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menghinanya dulu.

"Pabo! Belum dirasa sudah mengeluh! Kau justru akan membunuh dirimu sendiri jika tak makan apapun! Kantin sudah tutup! Mau makan dimana lagi,hah?! Di mimpimu?!" bentakan Himchan seolah memekakkan telinga Yongguk saja. Tak kuasa menahan bentakan demi cacian Himchan, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai menyendok makanan di salah satu piring yang bentuknya seperti bihun. Jika ia mati pun, setidaknya perutnya sudah diisi oleh makanan.

.

.

.

#Slurppp

Seuntai bihun habis disedotnya kedalam mulut Yongguk. Mengunyahnya perlahan lalu menahannya.

#Singg

Mata Yongguk melotot seketika.

"Wae? Apa sudah basi?" ucap Himchan. Apa tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan pertanyaan macam itu sebelum Yongguk memakannya? -_-

"I-ini..."

Mulut Yongguk seolah digembok oleh rasa makanan buatan Himchan.

"I-ini...

.

.

ENAKKKKK!" dan pada akhirnya, namja kelaparan itu pun dengan buasnya menyendok bihun bihun di piring tersebut. Lalu memakan menu kedua di piring lainnya, yang tampak seperti Kimbab.

Himchan tersenyum antusias. Mata kucingnya muncul menampakkan raut senangnya ketika hasil masakannya dipuji oleh Yongguk. Ini merupakan hasil masakan yang dicoba oleh orang lain selain ayahnya pertama kali.

"Astaga... Apa yang kau masukkan kesini, Himchan? Bumbu ramen?! Kenapa masakannya jadi lebih enak dari yang kumakan di kantin?!" Yongguk menuntut keras Himchan atas masakannya tersebut.

"Ani... Aku hanya mencampurkan beberapa makanan menjadi satu. Tapi untuk kimbab, aku hanya memanaskannya."

"Tapi masakan yang satu ini , lebih enak dari kimbabnya. Memang berapa makanan yang kau campur? "

"Hihihi... 3 masakan dalam 1 piring. Aku hanya sedikit berkreasi saja agar kau tak bosan dengan makanan di kantin."

Yongguk tertawa senang mendengarnya. Tenaganya kembali pulih, dan ia begitu bersemangat. Tak peduli makanan apa saja yang dicampurkan Himchan, tapi masakan kreasi Himchan...SUNGGUH LEZAT!

"Ibumu pasti mengajarkan banyak hal padamu. Jarang jarang ada namja yang bisa masak sepertimu." ucap Yongguk sembari menghabiskan susu cokelatnya.

#Deghh

Ibu?

Masakan?

Oh tidak...

Himchan teringat kembali dengan kenangan dimana sang ibu mengajarkannya bagaimana cara hidup mandiri. Termasuk memasak.

"Ia berperan banyak untukku...dan aku justru kehilangan dirinya." air mata Himchan hampir jatuh di sudut matanya. Yongguk segera menghentikan tegukannya. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat perubahan Himchan 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

"H-himchan, a-aku..."

Himchan tersenyum miris. Menyeka air matanya yang hampir keluar. Ia begitu bodoh ingin menangis lagi ketika namja di hadapannya akan mencemaskannya bukan main. Begitu merepotkan jadinya.

"Gwaenchana... Aku akan berusaha mengingat permintaanmu untuk melupakan semua kenangan buruk itu."

Yongguk tersenyum lega. Mendengar ucapan Himchan, membuat hatinya terasa hangat dan nyaman kembali.

#TOK #TOK

Yongguk dan Himchan menoleh pada pintu kamar mereka. Sebuah ketukan memecahkan keheningan, dan menjadi perhatian keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"YAK YAK! APA APAAN KAU MASUK SEENAKNYA SAJA KE KAMARKU, YOO YOUNGJAE?!"

Yongguk mencoba menahan kehadiran Youngjae yang secara tiba tiba masuk seenaknya saja ke dalam kamarnya tanpa meminta ijin pada pemiliknya.

Youngjae yang saat itu masih mengenakan piyama kuning dan selop kuning. Ia bahkan membawa bantal. Jangan lupakan tataan rambut habis bangun tidur, langsung duduk di ranjang Yongguk. Matanya pun seperti setengah mengatup.

"Yongguk-ah! Malam ini aku tidur di tempatmu, nee?!" Youngjae hendak merebahkan diri di atas ranjang luas milik Yongguk. Namun hal itu tak terjadi karena Yongguk langsung menahan tubuh Youngjae dan menariknya berdiri menjauhi ranjangnya.

"Apa apaan ini?! Masuk seenaknya saja, lalu mau tidur di ranjangku tanpa izin!" Yongguk merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi Youngjae kembali menjamahi ranjangnya. Seperti ada tanda 'forbidden' tertulis di rentangan tangannya kali ini.

"JAHAT SEKALI KAU, YONGGUK-AH! Beraninya kau melarang ketuamu sendiri!"

"dan kau beraninya masuk ke kamar orang lain yang jelas pemiliknya tak mengijinkan!"

Youngjae yang sudah setengah mengantuk , hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Namun bukan Youngjae jika ia langsung mematuhi Yongguk untuk pergi. Ia melirik pada ranjang Himchan. Dan saat itulah ia langsung melempar diri ke atasnya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku tidur bersamamu, Himchan-ah?"

Himchan yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam di ranjangnya, melihat keributan di hadapannya, hanya mengerjab pelan kedua matanya tanda bingung.

"Nugu?" tanya Himchan. Rupanya ia belum mengenal Youngjae.

"HAHAHA.. Bahkan Himchan tak mengenalmu, Jae-ah! SEKARANG PERGI DARI SINI!" Yongguk menarik tangan Youngjae kasar dari posisi rebahannya. Namun Youngjae terus menahan posisinya. Keributan tak terelakkan antara keduanya membuat Himchan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kenapa jadi ribut begini?

"YAK! RANJANG INI MILIK KIM HIMCHAN-SSI! BUKAN MILIKMU, BANG YONGGUK! Jadi biar aku minta izin padanya! BUKAN PADAMU!"

Yongguk melepas tarikannya, dan bertolak pinggang. "Geurae! Sekarang coba kau tanyakan sendiri, pada Himchan. Apa dia mau satu ranjang dengan orang asing sepertimu?!"

Youngjae mendengus kesal dipanggil 'orang asing' terus oleh Yongguk. Merasa ditawarkan dengan penawaran bagus, ia langsung membuat sebuah rencana.

Sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan menepuk kedua pipinya yang tembam. Ia membuat sebuah ancang ancang.

Berhadapan dengan Himchan. Dan memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kim Himchan-ssi... Namaku Yoo Youngjae! Aku adalah ketua kelasmu. Apa kau tak melihat kehadiranku di kelas ?" Youngjae tersenyum antusias dengan tatapan yang manja. Himchan hanya terkekeh canggung dibuatnya. "N-nee.. Kalau begitu, maafkan aku , ketua." Himchan menunduk kepalanya memberi tanda hormat.

Youngjae mengibaskan tangannya maklum. "Tak usah terlalu formal begitu. Panggil aku Youngjae-ah saja, nee?" senyum penuh keramahan ditampakkan Youngjae. Himchan mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, kau sudah mengenalku,kan? Lalu bagaimana kalau aku ijin seranjang denganmu malam ini saja... Jebal! Neee... Neee.." tak disangka, seorang ketua kelas seperti Youngjae, harus menaruh sementara posisi nya kali ini, demi menarik perhatian Himchan. Ia tak malu beraegyo, bahkan memukul gemas tangan Himchan. Segala tindakan imutnya, seolah membuat Himchan merasa iba juga.

"Sudahlah, Yongguk-ah.. Hanya semalam kok. Lagipula , ranjang ini terlalu luas untuk ditiduri sendiri."

Yongguk menganga. Ia tak percaya ia bisa kalah dari ketua kelasnya sendiri. Well... Memang Youngjae terkenal pintar dalam menarik perhatian siapapun. Tentu saja karena pesonanya. Itulah banyak namja yang mengidolakannya.

"YEY! GOMAWO , HIMCHAN-AH! HAHAHA... LIAT WAJAHMU YANG JELEK ITU BANG YONGGUK!" Youngjae menertawakan ekspresi Yongguk lalu memeletkan lidahnya tanda kemenangan. Melihat keangkuhan namja menggemaskan itu, membuat Yongguk ingin sekali melayangkan satu pukulan ke kepalanya sebagai pengantar tidur.

Namun tentu saja... Jika ia lupa posisi Youngjae itu apa di kelasnya.

"Terserah kau saja..." Yongguk pun menghela nafas pasrah dan langsung beranjak ke ranjangnya tanpa mau meneruskan perdebatan. Hanya membuatnya semakin pusing kepala.

Youngjae tersenyum senang dibuatnya dan kembali merebahkan diri.

Terkecuali Himchan yang masih berada di posisi duduknya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kamarmu, Youngjae-ah?"

Youngjae yang merasa terusik tidurnya, membuka matanya kembali. Agak tidak sopan juga tidak menjawab seseorang yang sudah memberi ijin ia tidur di ranjangnya.

"Aku terkena mimpi buruk. Entahlah, akhir akhir ini aku sering terkena mimpi buruk. Dan itu tidak membuatku nyaman." jawab Youngjae setengah berbisik. Berharap yang dikatakannya tak terdengar oleh Yongguk yang sudah terlelap di ranjang seberang.

"Jadi aku perlu seseorang yang setidaknya mau menemaniku tidur."

"Memangnya kau tidak memiliki teman sekamar?"

"Ani... Aku memilikinya. Tapi ia jarang tidur di kamarku."

Himchan dibuat bingung dengan peryataan Youngjae. Ia mencoba menebak nebak , penyebab teman sekamar Youngjae tak mau tidur di kamarnya.

"Memangnya siapa teman sekamarmu?"

Youngjae memutar posisi tidurnya, sehingga ia berhadapan dengan langit langit kamar Yongguk. Menerawang jawaban yang ia akan lontarkan.

"Choi Zelo."

#Deggg

Zelo?

Tunggu... Bukankah itu namja bengal yang menggodanya tadi siang? Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja seramah Youngjae , bisa sekamar dengan namja mengerikan itu?

"entah kemana lagi namja itu pergi. Beberapa malam, ia selalu tak ada di kamarnya. Jadi tak ada gunanya meminta bantuan padanya. Dasar anak keparat..."

"Kau tak takut padanya?" Himchan menoleh pada Youngjae yang masih merebah dengan senyum mengembang. Begitu antusias membahas 'siapa itu Zelo?'

"Takut? Aigoo... Kenapa aku harus takut padanya? Memang dia adalah preman tersohor sekolah ini. Tapi bagaimana pun, aku ini sunbaenya! Kami juga jarang bertemu karena namja itu selalu memiliki tempat 'bersembunyi' selain kamar kami. Jadi itu tidak membuatku khawatir."

Sunbae? Tunggu... Jadi Zelo itu adik kelasnya?! Apakah itu berarti Himchan merupakan sunbae Zelo?! Lalu kenapa Himchan malah takut pada namja mengerikan itu? Well... Namja itu memang punya aura 'mistis' bagi Himchan, sepertinya.

"Kau kenapa, Himchan? Kau seperti penasaran sekali padanya?" Youngjae akhirnya angkat bicara memecahkan keheningan ketika Himchan tak bertanya apapun padanya. Himchan masih sibuk dengan kelebat pertanyaan yang masih tak sanggup diucapkannya.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal.

Zelo mengingatkannya dengan seseorang...

"Entahlah... Tapi aku merasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya." gumam Himchan. Namun gumamannya sangat pelan sehingga Youngjae pun tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi anak itu. Aku harap kau segera tidur, Himchan-ah... Karena besok akan ada mata pelajaran MTK, dan aku tak mau terlambat ke kelasnya."

Himchan mengangguk menyetujui perintah Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun ia sendiri masih penasaran.

Mengingat ketika pertemuannya dengan Zelo , dan ekspresi datarnya saat itu.

Mungkinkah Zelo pernah ada di masa lalunya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****1 jam yang lalu****

Daehyun dan Zelo berjalan beriringan menuju keluar asrama. Tepat saat itu, keadaan Asrama begitu sepi dikarenakan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Dimana peraturan asrama mengatakan bahwa pada jam tersebut, semua siswa sudah diharuskan berada di kamar mereka.

Tidak untuk Zelo, karena namja tersebut harus dicegat Daehyun dan musti mengikutinya di malam hari yang dingin keluar asrama. Dengan langkah yang begitu malas diajak melangkah saja, Daehyun terus mengeluh. Namun namja yang berjalan di samping Daehyun, yang lebih malas dari dokter itu sendiri, hanya memandang langkahnya dengan pandangan jengah dan bibir maju saking kesalnya. Cemberut. Zelo memasang ekspresi tersebut ketika Daehyun terus mengomel.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjatuhkan pisau bedahku, hah?! Asalkan kau tau bahwa pisau itu lebih berharga dari benda apapun yang kumiliki. Karena pisau itu, aku bisa jadi dokter sekarang."

"..."

"Kenapa kau tak menaruhnya saja di meja , hah?! Kenapa kau menaruh nya di jendela, pabo?! Tanganmu itu iseng sekali menyentuh barang orang,eoh!"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengambilnya?! A-atau ada yang terluka karena pisau itu?! Itupun juga properti milik asrama! Aku hanya meminjamnya! Aku bisa dituntut!"

Pisau ... Pisau ... Pisau...

Zelo merasa kenyang mendengar kata itu terulang terus di otaknya. Namun Daehyun masih melengos membicarakan alat itu. Tak wajar sekali seseorang seperti Daehyun begitu mencintai alat tajam yang siap melukai siapapun tersebut.

Zelo dan Daehyun kini berhenti di suatu taman.

Dimana mereka mengira 'benda berharga' Daehyun berada.

"Kau harus mencarinya! Atau pintu ruang kesehatan akan selalu tertutup untukmu!" bentak Daehyun namun tetap dengan suara pelan. Namja itu terus mendekap jaket tebalnya dan matanya melempar tuntutan pada Zelo di balik kacamatanya.

"Arraseo,hyung." Zelo yang sudah setengah mengantuk, tak kuasa hanya bisa mematuhi. Mengurusi namja tua sok disiplin dan muka tampan namun selalu galak itu, hanya membuat Zelo jadi mudah mengalah.

Daehyun dan Zelo menulusuri setiap tempat.

Daehyun mencari ke kotak sampah.

Mencari di bawah kolong bangku taman.

Air mancur.

Lapangan.

Tunggu? Bukankah posisi yang ia cari sudah kelewat jarak dari posisi pisau nya seharusnya jatuh? Kini posisi sebagai dokter si Daehyun benar benar diragukan oleh Zelo. Ckckck..

Zelo yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng maklum. Kalau sudah gelisah, namja tampan itu pasti tak akan berpikiran lurus. Namun untuk Zelo, ia selalu berpikir lebih jernih. Ia langsung memilih semak semak di dekat air mancur yang tepat di bawah jendela ruang kesehatan berada. Tak salah lagi pisau berharga milik Daehyun berada disana. Ia hanya perlu merangkak, mengorek ngorek , untuk mendapatkannya. Walaupun agak sulit karena suasana yang gelap tanpa penerangan.

Ia merangkak masuk ke dalam semak semak dan mengorek tanah , semoga saja ia bisa menemukan pisau bedah milik Daehyun.

#Clingg

Sebuah silauan logam tampak tak jauh dari posisinya. Walaupun ranting ranting semak agak menganggunya untuk merangkak lebih dalam, namun tubuh kurusnya tak membuatnya kesulitan. Ditambah kakinya yang panjang yang bisa mendorong tubuhnya semakin ke dalam semak.

"Got you!" Zelo saking bersemangatnya, merentangkan tangannya itu hingga menembus semak. Memperlihatkan pisau perak yang tersilaukan oleh cahaya bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo yang terkejut akan suara teriakan tersebut. Segera berdiri menembus semak semak. Tak peduli pakaiannya dipenuhi dedauan dan ranting patah yang menggantung di sana sini.

"Aigoo.. Suara apa itu?" Zelo menoleh kanan kiri. Ia tak menemukan siapapun.

Merasa biasa saja. Karena ia pun juga tak muda ditakuti hanya karena suara aneh yang tiba tiba muncul tadi, ia berjalan keluar dari semak semak dan berlari menyusul Daehyun yang masih sibuk mencari pisaunya di...lapangan sekolah? -_-

.

.

.

.

"HYUNG! AKU MENEMUKANNYA!"

"Kyaaaa... My lovely knife "

Daehyun meraih pisau itu dan mengelap manja pisau itu agar sisa tanah di pisaunya tak menempel.

"Gomawo, Zelo-ah! Fiuhh... Ternyata kau bisa jadi namja berguna juga." Daehyun menepuk bangga bahu Zelo. Namja tinggi tersebut dengan kasarnya hanya menepis dan mendengus kesal atas sikap sok memanjakan dari Daehyun. Daehyun hanya terkikik melihatnya.

"Baiklah... Kajja! Kita kembali ke dalam asrama." Daehyun hendak melangkah kembali ke dalam asrama. Namun Zelo masih dalam keterdiamannya. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak memikirkan kembali atau tidaknya ke dalam asrama.

Ia memikirkan hal lain.

Dan dia harus tanyakan sekarang agar tak ada orang yang mengetahuinya.

Mumpung dalam keadaan sepi begini.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menoleh pada Zelo yang tak mengubah langkahnya sama sekali.

"Mwo?"

"Soal jantungku..."

Daehyun melihat ekspresi penasaran Zelo. Sementara namja tinggi itu hanya mendekap dadanya.

"Jantungmu sakit?"

"Ani... Soal kau bilang 'aku sedang menyukai seseorang'.. Kenapa kau memikirkan hal itu?"

Daehyun tersenyum antusias. Sudah seharuskah ia membahas hal ini? Well... Zelo tak suka dengan pembahasan berbau 'Cinta' atau sejenisnya. Namun tampaknya, hal itu sudah dilupakan Zelo.

"Nee.. Ada beberapa kemungkinan jantungmu berdegup kencang begitu." Daehyun mendekati Zelo. "Pertama, kau merasa takut atau cemas. Aku kenal betul sekali kau. Kau sangat suka hal hal berbau menantang dan tak mencemaskan hal yang paling ditakutkan orang lain sekalipun. Kau terlalu berani."

Zelo mengangguk bangga. Walaupun sebenarnya Daehyun merasa berat hati memberi pernyataan seperti itu.

"Kedua, kau memiliki kelainan atau penyakit jantung. Itu sepertinya tak mungkin. Karena aku tau kau orang sehat. Dan kau tidak memiliki garis keturunan yang terkena jantungan juga."

"Ketiga, kau sedang malu ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang...kau sukai. Seseorang jika malu dengan seseorang ia kagumi, ia sukai, namun hanya disimpan perasaan tersebut dalam hatinya. Jantungnya akan berdegup kencang. Sekalipun ia terus mengelak bahwa ia tak menyukainya, itu berarti benar! Ia suka orang itu. Perasaan tidak bisa menipu ketika merespon lewat fisik sekalipun."

Zelo membuang muka kesal. Agak malas membahas hal ini. Namun kenapa? Kenapa yang dikatakan Daehyun hampir benar? Walaupun dalam dirinya mengatakan ia membenci Moon Jongup, sunbaenya itu, perasaannya justru berkata lain. Dan itu terespon jelas setiap kali ia menatap kehadiran Jongup. Bahkan ketika untuk pertama kalinya Jongup menyentuhnya tadi pagi, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sekalipun Zelo sendiri bingung kenapa jantungnya (untuk pertama kalinya juga) merespon tak jelas begini pada seorang namja?

Mungkinkah ia menyukai Jongup?

Mungkinkah? Ta-tapi ia namja , bukan? Zelo tak mau jadi orang aneh dan tidak normal begitu!

"Kenapa,huh? Kau tak perlu mengelak lagi bahwa kau sedang menyukai seseorang. Tapi siapa orang itu, yang masih kuherankan." Daehyun memandang selidik Zelo. Namja tinggi di hadapannya sudah diam 1000 bahasa setelah mendengar pernyataan ketiga Daehyun.

"Aku ngantuk,hyung... Sebaiknya kita ke dalam." dan Zelo -seperti biasa- hanya merespon sedikit lalu melenggang pergi. Kalau membahas masalah yang -ia pikir- tidak penting, sebaiknya disudahi saja. Dan Daehyun benci ketika apa yang sudah ia jelaskan panjang lebar, hanya direspon begitu.

"YAK! DASAR KAU ANAK TAK TAU DIRI! KAU YANG BERTANYA, TAPI KAU JUGA YANG TIDAK ANTUSIAS!" Daehyun memberi pose ingin melempar pisaunya ke Zelo. Namun namja tinggi itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu asrama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya,

Keadaan asrama kembali dipenuhi para siswa seperti biasa. Siswa yang berlalu lalang di depan sekumpulan pintu kamar. Hanya sekedar menyapa teman setetangga mereka, atau mencari kamar mandi, karena tak mau menunggu teman sekamar mereka yang sedang memakai kamar mandi lebih dahulu.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan senyuman berseri dan jas lab yang selalu menjadi hal wajib untuk dipakainya setiap pagi, berjalan dengan berwibawa.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Jung."

"Selamat pagi, hyung."

Semua sapaan itu ia dapat ketika ia melewati beberapa siswa di lorong sekolah. Ia tersenyum bangga ketika semua siswa begitu menghormatinya sebagai dokter asrama.

Masih beberapa langkah menuju ruang 'kebesarannya', ia dikagetkan dengan seseorang.

Ia berpapasan dengan Yoo Youngjae. Tentu saja membuat semangat paginya meletup letup. Namja mempesona itu sama sekali tak melakukan respon apapun kecuali hanya menatap malas pada Daehyun.

"Selamat pagi, Youngjae-ah! Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Youngjae memberikan ekspresi datar yang tidak senang. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Youngjae yang notabene selalu bersemangat dan berseri seri sama halnya dengan yang Daehyun lakukan pagi ini.

"Ada apa, Youngjae-ah? Nan Gwaenchana?" Daehyun memegang kedua bahu Youngjae dan menelusuri ekspresi yang diberikan si namja imut di hadapannya.

Tak diduga, Youngjae malah menepis tangan kokoh Daehyun.

"Aku baik baik saja... Sejak kapan hyung mempedulikanku?"

#Degg

Sungguh memukul batin Daehyun saat ini. Youngjae tampak kesal namun apa daya , Daehyun yang tak tau apa apa, jadi bertanya sendiri. 'Apa yang tidak ia pedulikan dari Youngjae?' Daehyun merasa dirinya sudah banyak peduli pada Youngjae. Apalagi yang kurang?

"Hyung bilang kalau hyung akan jadi dokter pribadiku. Menjagaku terus jika aku sedang kenapa napa. Akan selalu berada disisiku. Tapi kenapa ketika aku sedang terkena mimpi buruk lagi dan ingin ditemani hyung, Hyung justru tidak ada untukku?!" suara Youngjae agak berat. Sepertinya menahan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Menahan rasa marahnya pada si dokter ,Jung Daehyun.

"Kemarin aku datang ke ruang kesehatan hyung, tapi kau tak ada! Apa kau tega meninggalkanku tanpa aku tau?! Hyung janji tidak akan pulang ke rumahmu sebelum aku yang mengetahuinya. Hyung ingin berbohong padaku?!"

Untung saja keadaan di tempat mereka berada, sedang sepi dari siswa lainnya. Namun bentakan Youngjae yang mengisi keheningan di tempat itu.

Daehyun jadi merasa terpojok. Apa yang Youngjae katakan cukup benar apabila Daehyun meninggalkan ruang kesehatan malam kemarin karena sedang mencari 'pisau' nya. Tapi alasan meninggalkan itu yang salah. Rupanya Youngjae salah mengira. Dan ini justru membuat Youngjae merasa 'dibohongi'

Daehyun memang ingat, ketika Youngjae mengatakan ia sangat takut dengan mimpi buruk. Dan Daehyun menawarkan diri untuk menjadi seseorang yang setia mendampinginya agar ia tak terkena mimpi buruk. Selalu. Bahkan selamanya.

"So...soal itu..."

"Sudahlah,hyung! Aku malas berbicara denganmu!" Youngjae meneruskan kembali langkahnya , meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih melamun dengan kesalahan yang diperbuatnya.

"Menemanimu selalu. Selamanya? Dengan cara seperti apa lagi agar kau yakin padaku Youngjae? Aku tau aku salah kemarin. Aku harus memperbaikinya..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Youngjae merasa pening kepalanya. Jalannya pun agak limbung. Entah kenapa hal ini terjadi. Yang pasti ia jadi sangat lelah. Apa ia perlu ke ruang kesehatan? Ah... Tidak! Tidak disaat ia habis membentak Daehyun.

"ITU DIA YOUNGJAE SUNBAE!"

Sosok 3 namja berwajah manis, berlari mendekati Youngjae yang masih melangkah limbung. Mereka tampak antusias sembari membawa buku tulis,kertas, dan pulpen, entah untuk apa semua itu.

"Permisi, sunbae!" namja berambut hitam membungkuk hormat. Kedua teman lainnya ikut membungkuk. Youngjae hanya membalas tatapan heran melihat kehadiran ketiga hoobaenya itu. Mereka tampak bersemangat sekali sepagi ini.

"Sunbae! Kami dari ekskul wartawan sekolah! Kami mau sedikit mewawancarai tentang sunbae yang merupakan namja yang diidolakan di sekolah ini." ucap namja berambut hitam itu dengan antusiasnya. Senyum lebar tersungging jelas di wajahnya.

"Yak! Jimin-ah , seharusnya kita memperkenalkan diri dulu! Ingat peraturan no. 3 , bahwa seorang wartawan harus memperkenalkan diri sebelum memberi ijin wawancara." perintah namja berambut cokelat terang di sampingnya.

"Ishh... Kalian berisik sekali! Nee... Saya Jeon Jungkook , dan ini adalah kedua teman saya, Jimin dan Taehyung. Kami dari ekskul wartawan sekolah untuk angkatan kelas 2. Mohon partisipasi nya, sunbae." dan ketiganya melakukan bow -lagi-.

Youngjae yang saat itu sedang sangat tidak bersemangat, dimana juga kepalanya yang seperti berputar putar. Jadi tidak konsentrasi.

"Maafkan sunbae! Tapi lakukan wawancara lain waktu saja."

"Tapi, sunbae! Kita harus memberikan berita ini nanti siang. Jadi tak ada waktu wawancara lagi, sunbae!" rengek Taehyung menarik narik tangan Youngjae dengan gemas. Berharap apa yang ia lakukan bisa menarik simpati.

"Nee , sunbae! Kami tak mau mendapat hukuman dari Jin hyung, ketua kami! Please, sunbaee.." Jungkook justru memberi raut memohon pada di hadapan Youngjae.

"Sunbae! Kami baru direkrut ke dalam ekskul. Jadi kami mohon bantuannya untuk memberikan sedikittttt saja tentang profile , sunbae." Jimin juga ikut memberikan raut memelas.

Youngjae semakin dibuat pusing karena tingkah sok memelas ketiga hoobaenya itu. Ia tak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

"kumohon... N-nanti s-saja..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Brukkk

.

.

.

.

.

"SUNBAENIMMMMM!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC/END?**

Ciee Youngjae sakit nih? Samaan dong :P /Plak/

Konflik sudah mulai bermunculan!

Tapi genre tidak akan pernah berubah ^^ (Paling nambah genre jadi Drama /plak)

Pertanyaan pertanyaan readernim terjawab sudah di chapter ini.

Soal Youngjae sekamar sama siapa.

Masa lalu Himchan. dll

Pertanyaan lain tentang chapter ini, akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya (mungkin)

Akan banyak masa lalu lainnya loh...

Stay tune^^

Miyu mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk :

BabyHimmie , Global Fanfiction, Jang Taeyoung, Jaylyn Rui, Nixs Peach, RJunkey, RaniJung Xoins, amalia1993, angelHimes, aspirerainbow, babyyming, bright16, illaa28, lovara, ,rizanoviyanti5,sasukegmpaselleh,lovejeje, mokythatha, sellyapril, suyanq, tiggerccino98,sayaorchestra, Kkamjongie, BangHim Childhood,Jae Mi Lindudtsz, yerizel98, HyunKi2204, Finda DaeJae, maya22dj, jae1994, suholicious, himechan, angelHimes, BabyHimmie, OhSooYeol, Dragonius Meidi Lee dan para Guest ^^

makasih juga yang udah dukung FF ini di FB, Twitter, Line, BBM :D

Walaupun masih pemula dalam pembuatan chapter, tapi Miyu akan berusaha sebaik mungkin ;)

Ada yang perlu ditanyakan atau kritik tertentu? Review nee... biar Miyu bisa perbaiki apa yang jadi kekurangan disini^^

.

.

.

.

.

mohon doanya biar Miyu cepet sembuh ya :D

**SARANGHAEYO BABYs ! SARANGHAEYO READER-NIM \(≧o≦)/**

**MAY TO REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**With You (Together) **

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other cast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

(cast akan bertambah searah alur cerita)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment and another cast their own agency. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**Important! :**

Zelo's style terinspirasi dari One Shot's era

Yongguk's style terinspirasi dari 1004's era

.Himchan's style terinspirasi dari Badman's era

Youngjae's style terinspirasi dari 1004's era

Daehyun's style terinspirasi dari One Shot's era

Jongup's style terinspirasi dari Power's era

**A/N :**

Cast baru ! (Reader : Cast baru mulu nih -_- #plak). Pasti akan ada terus cast baru biar readernim gak bosen juga kan ;)

Beberapa cast diubah umurnya sesuai dengan alur cerita. Ada yang masih kelas 2 , kelas 1.. Ada yang dijadiin hoobae, atau malah sunbae. Walaupun umur mereka lebih muda atau lebih tua dari BAP's cast sendiri ;)

Cast baru, apa jadi Cameo atau juga jadi Cast tetap? Tebak tebak aja deh... Kira kira cast barunya bakal tampil lagi gak di chapter selanjutnya ;) hehe..

Oh ya nama Taehyung diganti menjadi "V" nee? Untuk mempermudah pengetikan..haha

Let's enjoy the FF!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Sebelumnya****

"Sunbae! Kami baru direkrut ke dalam ekskul. Jadi kami mohon bantuannya untuk memberikan sedikittttt saja tentang profile , sunbae." Jimin juga ikut memberikan raut memelas.

Youngjae semakin dibuat pusing karena tingkah sok memelas ketiga hoobaenya itu. Ia tak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

"kumohon... N-nanti s-saja..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Brukkk

.

.

.

.

.

"SUNBAENIMMMMM!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu present :**

**WITH YOU (TOGETHER) Ch. 5**

* * *

Trio pembuat masalah tadi (Jimin, V, dan Jungkook) jadi panik sendiri melihat sunbae mereka tak sadarkan diri dengan raut begitu pucat.

"Ottohke?! Apa kita sudah membunuh Youngjae sunbae?!" V menjambak rambutnya sendiri ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya , tak memberi respon apapun.

"Nafasnya sangat pelan sekali!" Jungkook berkoar setelah ia mendekatkan telinganya yang mungil itu mendekat ke hidung Youngjae. Ia bahkan menekan nekan dada Youngjae , mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantung yang tak beraturan pada Youngjae.

Sementara Jimin di samping keduanya, hanya melamun. Sepertinya disini tidak hanya Youngjae yang tak sadarkan diri.

"YAK! JIMIN-AH! LAKUKAN SESUATU!" Jungkook akhirnya berteriak ketika menyadari Jimin di sampingnya , hanya mengerjab mata takjub akan penderitaan Youngjae di hadapannya -_-

"MWO?! AKU BINGUNG HARUS MELAKUKAN APA!"

"AISHH.. KAU INI KAN SUDAH KELAS 2 ! SEHARUSNYA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU , SEGERA MENCARI DOKTER JUNG DI RUANGANNYA!"

"ARRASEO! JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKUUU!" Jimin berlari menjauh dari 2 temannya. Pikirannya tak menentu. Bahkan ia hampir saja tertabrak tembok saat mau membelok arah.

"Kenapa kita punya teman sepabo dia." Jungkook menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah konyol Jimin yang sosoknya sudah menghilang setelah menabrak tembok tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"DOKTER JUNGGGGG!"

#Brakk

"DOKTER JUNG! TOLONGGG!"

Daehyun hampir saja jatuh dari tangga jika ia tidak menahan pegangannya di tepi atap lemari besinya. Saat itu Daehyun sedang sibuk mencari obat di lemari besar tersebut. Namun kegiatannya harus terusik oleh sosok namja berambut hitam dan tentu saja dengan wajah panik yang luar bisa menegang.

"Waeyo, Jimin-ah?" Daehyun turun dari tangganya dengan tenang.

"Young... Young... Youngjae sunbaenim..." Jimin terengah engah menyebut nya dalam 1 kalimat saja. Berusaha mengatur nafas, begitu sulit untuknya. Daehyun yang terkejut bahwa topik pembicaraan ini ke arah Youngjae, langsung cepat cepat mendekat pada Jimin.

"Ada apa dengan Youngjae?"

"Youngjae sunbaenim... Itu..." Jimin lagi lagi memberi pesan tersirat yang sangat sulit dimengerti Daehyun. Hanya dengan menunjuk nunjuk ke arah pintu dan wajah panik menyebut Youngjae? Sungguh menyebalkan.

"YAK! BISAKAH KAU BICARA LEBIH CEPAT!"

"YOUNGJAE SUNBAENIM PINGSAN !"  
.

.

.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

#Drapp

.

.

.

Daehyun pun tak bisa meladeni lagi Jimin yang juga saat itu butuh obat penenang (sepertinya). Dengan ekspresi shock dan cemas, namja berkacamata itu langsung melenggang pergi dari ruangannya. Tak peduli ruangannya kini tak bertuan.

Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu... Selamatkan Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak seperti sebelumnya. Kini 2 namja yang sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Youngjae sadar, sudah dikerumuni beberapa siswa lainnya. Ada yang khawatir, ada yang heran, ada yang biasa saja, namun semuanya juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Yang pasti saat ini mereka cukup berdoa, ada yang sedia menolong namja malang itu.

"YOUNGJAE-AH!" Seperti yang diharapkan, sosok namja malaikat yang dinanti semua orang, muncul dengan peluh bertebaran di wajah tampannya. Ia tampak tergesa gesa. Lihat saja dari caranya menopang kepala Youngjae lalu ia letakkan secara perlahan di dadanya. Menepuk pipi tembam Youngjae yang memucat dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. Wajah tampan Daehyun begitu berubah dari image ceria menjadi image serius.

"Youngjae-ah! Ireona! Ini aku Daehyun hyung!" Daehyun mencoba menyadarkan Youngjae dengan tepukan tepukan di pipinya yang halus. Namun sosok namja di rangkulannya, hanya terdiam bagaikan mayat hidup. V dan Jungkook merasa menyesal dengan hanya menunduk di hadapan keduanya.

"Permisi ... Permisi... AIGOO! DAEHYUN HYUNG?!" Satu lagi malaikat datang. Terbang mendarat di saat yang tepat. Yongguk hadir diantara kerumunan. Betapa terkejutnya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Ini mungkin bukan pertama kali nya Yongguk melihat moment seperti ini.

"Youngjae-ah?!" Himchan -yang juga ikut dengan Yongguk- segera berjongkok melihat keadaan Youngjae. Baru saja ia berkenalan dengan namja malang itu tadi malam, kenapa sekarang namja itu tampak pucat tak bertenaga begini?

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Hyung?!" Yongguk ikut berjongkok, merasakan tangan Youngjae yang sedikit dingin.

"Yongguk-ah! Bantu aku membawa Youngjae ke dalam UKS! Ppali!"

Yongguk tak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali mematuhi perintah Daehyun. Dengan bantuan isyarat darinya, Himchan juga ikut membantu. Ketiganya secara serentak mengendong Youngjae langsung ke UKS. Namja malang itu perlu pertolongan pertama sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Youngjae sudah berada di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Bersama Himchan yang dengan tenangnya memberi usapan hangat di pucuk kepala Youngjae. Kekhawatiran Himchan sama halnya Daehyun saat itu.

Yongguk di depan ranjang, hanya memandang miris keadaan namja yang tadi malam ia ajak bertengkar. Kenapa namja itu begitu keras kepala di kesehariannya, ternyata begitu lemah di saat seperti ini. Yongguk tau kenapa bisa seperti itu.

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Daehyun yang baru kembali dari ruang obat. Namja yang berprofesi sebagai dokter asrama itu, dengan panik segera mengeluarkan suntik dari tasnya dan menekan bagian bawahnya , memuncratkan isinya dari ujung jarum suntik. Begitu mengerikan jika dilihatnya saja.

Daehyun hendak mendekat dan akan menyuntikkan tangan Youngjae. Namun Yongguk segera mencegatnya.

"Tunggu, hyung! Bukankah menyuntik Youngjae bukanlah hal yang tepat untuknya?"

Daehyun membalas pandangan Yongguk dengan tangan bergetar. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu.

"Ta-tapi suntik vitamin ini akan memulihkannya. Aku tak bisa memberikan obat padanya jika ia tak sadarkan diri."

"Hyung, Youngjae sangat membenci suntikkan. Bagaimana kalau ia mengamuk lagi setelah ia menyadari kau menyuntiknya seperti saat 'itu' ? Ia semakin menolak lagi obat apapun yang hyung berikan!"

Daehyun menaruh suntiknya dengan berat hati. Hatinya bergemuruh mendengar pernyataan Yongguk. Itu benar! Youngjae sangat membenci sesuatu benda asing menembus kulitnya. Ketika ia menyadari hal itu, ia akan marah sampai menyumpahi diri untuk tidak melakukan check up apapun. Padahal ia punya penyakit kambuh yang sangat sulit disembuhkan jika ia keras kepala terus!

"Argghhh... Kenapa ia seperti ini ?! Jika ia memang tak mau mendapat suntikkan lagi, setidaknya ia meminum obat yang kuberikan! Apa ia meminumnya tadi malam?"

Himchan pada akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencoba meluruskan seluruh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Daehyun.

"Obat? Saat Youngjae berkunjung ke kamar kami dan ijin tidur di kamar kami. Ia tidak membawa obat apapun kecuali bantalnya."

"Mwo?! Jadi Youngjae tidak tidur dikamarnya?"

"Nee... Hyung. Ia tidur di kamarku karena ia terkena mimpi buruk."

"MWOO?!" Daehyun terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan Yongguk dan Himchan.

"YAK! Lagipula dia tidur di ranjang Himchan , bukan ranjangku!"

"MWOO?!"

Oke ... Daehyun saat ini berteriak tak karuan entah karena ia merasa cemburu atau ia memang tak percaya Youngjae bisa seenaknya saja tidur di ruangan orang. Apalagi itu Yongguk! Yongguk, namja yang sering ribut dengan Youngjae sendiri bak kucing dan anjing.

Yongguk melangkah mundur sambil mendekap kedua telinganya menahan suara nyaring milik Daehyun. Atau gendang telinganya akan menjadi taruhan.

"Bisakah kau urusi urusan Youngjae saja saat ini?"

Daehyun mendengus kesal. Tentu saja karena ia masih menyimpan rasa tak suka pada namja berotot di hadapannya.

"Hyung, biar kubantu Youngjae agar ia bisa menelan obatnya." Himchan menawarkan diri. Daehyun menoleh dengan antusias dan tersenyum gembira. Ide yang cemerlang datang dari namja yang ia bahkan tak kenal itu siapa.

"Ahh.. Ide bagus! Nuguseyo?" dan Daehyun rupanya tak nyambung juga dengan arah pembicaraan Yongguk tadi yang sudah menyebut nama Himchan-_-

"Himchan imnida. Teman sekamar Yongguk." Himchan menunduk ramah dan tersenyum. Wajah manis Himchan tak kalah dengan wajah menggemaskan Youngjae rupanya.

"Wooo... Jadi kau teman sekamar Yongguk yang juga berbagi ranjang dengan Youngjae-ah? Manis juga."

Yongguk langsung mencubit pinggang namja di sampingnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang , lebih baik kau urusi saja Youngjae." tatapan penuh tuntutan itu tampak jelas di antara ekspresi tak antusias milik Yongguk.

"Arraseo... Baiklah himchan-ah, bisakah kau angkat kepala Youngjae lebih tinggi lagi di dadamu? Usahakan kerongkongan nya berposisi menegak agar memudahkannya menelan obat ini." Daehyun mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi tablet. Tentu saja obat tablet yang semestinya diminum Youngjae setiap harinya.

"Nee..." Himchan dengan sigap melakukan semua perintah Daehyun.

Dan obat itu pun mulai dimasukkan ke mulut Youngjae dengan hati hati. Semoga tak tersedak nantinya. Karena Youngjae hanya setengah sadar. Pasti ada tingkahnya yang merespon untuk menelannya

"Selesai! Kuharap setelah ini Youngjae akan segera pulih dan kembali sadar." Daehyun tersenyum bangga dengan apa yang dilakukannya bisa membuahkan hasil nantinya.

Himchan dan Yongguk mengangguk setuju.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi ke kelas. Bel akan segera berbunyi. Dan kau Yongguk! Jika kau masuk kelas nanti, jangan lupa mengabsen Youngjae karena namja ini perlu istirahat sementara waktu."

"Nee!"

Himchan meletakkan posisi kepala Youngjae kembali merebah. Memandang penuh iba namja malang yang tengah tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Wajahnya tak sepucat sebelumnya. Obatnya sudah berkerja dengan baik.

.

.

Sementara Himchan dan Yongguk sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Tinggal Daehyun yang menemani Youngjae seorang diri. Ia menduduki diri di tepi ranjang perlahan agar tak membangunkan namja manis di hadapannya itu. Melihat sang pangeran tidur yang memiliki wajah layaknya seorang putri , membuat Daehyun tersenyum takjub. Ia membelai sayang pucuk kepala Youngjae. Memandang ketenangan yang ditunjukkan sang pangeran tidur membuat hatinya bergetar hebat. Walaupun ini bukan hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika Youngjae tak menyadarinya. Namun, Ia berharap ia pun juga bisa melakukannya ketika Youngjae sadar nanti.

Tapi itu sangat sulit untuknya...

"Youngjae-ah... Bagaimana mungkin aku jauh darimu? Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berada di sisimu? Semua itu begitu mustahil..." Daehyun kini mengusap pipi hangat milik Youngjae di rangkulannya.

"Kau begitu lemah. Aku sudah janji pada diriku untuk selalu melindungimu. Jadi, aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Youngjae-ah"

#cupp

Dan kecupan penuh arti mendarat tepat di kening Youngjae. Berharap namja tersebut pun dapat merasakan kehangatan yang tersalurkan secara tulus dari Daehyun.

Namja yang sepenuhnya mencintai dan menjaganya selalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

#Ceklekk

Zelo begitu shock dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Ia menyandarkan diri depan pintu UKS dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Matanya bergerak tak percaya.

Sebelumnya, ia mendapat berita bahwa Youngjae jatuh pingsan. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya heran karena ia juga tadi malam tak menemukan Youngjae di kamarnya. Ketika ia bangun pun, namja itu sudah meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa ia sadari, Tentu saja ia merasa penasaran kenapa Youngjae tiba tiba diberitakan pingsan.

Sekarang setelah ia mencoba menengok keadaan Youngjae, yang ia temui bukan hanya teman sekamarnya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Namun juga ucapan ucapan dan perlakuan yang Daehyun lakukan pada Youngjae.

Jadi selama ini Daehyun menyukai Youngjae?!  
Zelo benar benar tak habis pikir , hyung kepercayaannya akan jatuh cinta pada teman sekamar Zelo sendiri. Itulah mengapa Daehyun selalu menanyakan keadaan Youngjae terus padanya?

Dan apa ini juga penyebab Daehyun yang merasa biasa saja berpikir kalau Zelo sama sama menyukai namja?!

Kalau Daehyun sendiri ternyata adalah...

Oh tidak... Pikiran Zelo menjadi sangat ambigu, dan berputar putar. Ia perlu menenangkan diri. Dari semua pertanyaan (atau pernyataan?) bodoh di seluruh rongga pemikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

#Ceklek

"Hei! Kenapa kau simpan buku MTK mu di loker? Hari ini kita kan ada pelajarannya."

Yongguk tersenyum miring pada Himchan. Membuat Himchan semakin bertanya tanya dengan perlakuan namja di hadapannya itu. Pasti ada hal gila yang akan direncanakannya.

"Aku malas pelajaran menghitung! Akan lebih baik kalau kita menghindarinya!"

"Kita? Kenapa tidak kau saja!? Aku menyukai matematika! Lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan guru matematika yang terkenal di sekolah ini." Himchan hendak melangkah menjauh dari Yongguk. Toh, ia pun tak peduli jika Yongguk -yang memang dikenal kurang cerdas di nilai akademik- mau bolos kelas atau sejenisnya. Jangan pernah meracuni sifat rajin Himchan dengan tingkah malasnya itu.

"Dasar namja genit! Mendengar ada guru tampan saja, kau semangat sekali! Tapi rasain kalau kau mengikuti pelajarannya nanti. Palingan juga kau akan mendapatkan hadiah lemparan penghapus papan tulis di kepalamu."

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar cemooh Yongguk tadi, menjadi perhatiannya. Lalu ia menoleh kembali pada Yongguk untuk membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Apa ia segalak itu?" rasa penasaran besar Himchan rupanya dibalas kekehan Yongguk. Tapi bukan berarti kekehan itu bahwa ia sedang bercanda.

"Cho seongsangnim selain terkenal karena pintar dan tampan. Ia juga sangat galak! Itu yang menjadi topik pertama ke famous annya... Hahahaha"

Himchan meneguk pelan salivanya. Ia benar benar tak suka sosok guru galak. Kenapa niatnya jadi ciut begini?

"Sudahlah! Ikut aku saja ! Kupastikan kau akan baik baik saja! Bahkan seluruh stress mu itu pada pelajaran, akan hilang!" Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan dengan antusias. Himchan pun tak tau akan diculik kemana oleh Yongguk. Menghindari bukanlah hal yang biasa untuk Himchan. Namun sungguh sulit menolak ajakan teman sekamarnya itu. Yongguk berhasil merayu seluruh sikap rajin Himchan menjadi anak bengal layaknya Yongguk sendiri sepertinya.

"B-bagaimana dengan absen Youngjae? Kau kan yang ditugaskan?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah titip pada hoobae tadi. Pesan akan terkirim segera." Yongguk mengedip penuh kebanggaan sementara arah lajunya kini sudah menuju keluar sekolah. Himchan sepenuhnya pasrah ia mau dibawa kemana. Jika itu tak membahayakan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

#Kresek

"Kurang ajar kau, Bang Yongguk. Setelah kau kembali nanti, aku akan mencongkel isi kepalamu itu."

Sementara itu Jongup yang sudah berada di kelasnya hanya bisa meremas secarik kertas yang tadi diberikan seorang hoobae untuknya. Ketika ia membaca isi kertas tersebut, raut wajahnya menekuk kesal. Kertas yang diremasnya itupun sudah tak berbentuk kembali.

#Brakkk

"SELAMAT PAGI, ANAK ANAK!"

Hening... Keadaan kelas akan selalu menegang jika guru tersebut masuk. Jongup pun duduk tak nyaman , bahkan ia melirik pada 3 bangku kosong di kelasnya. Tentu saja ia harus berhadapan dengan guru galak ini hanya untuk mengabsen ketiganya. Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik ia juga ikut kabur mengikuti ketiganya.

"ADAKAH YANG TIDAK HADIR DI KELAS SAYA?!"

"C...Cho seo..seongsangnim..." Jongup terbata bata begitu juga ketika ia mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu. Seketika Guru Cho menoleh kasar padanya dan memberi death glare yang telak membekukan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Youngjae , Himchan, dan Yongguk tidak hadir, seongsangnim."

"APA?! YONGGUK ?! LAGI?! KEMANA LAGI DIA SEKARANG?!"

"Youngjae sakit, seongsangnim. Tapi Himchan dan Yongguk , saya kurang tau."

"KURANG AJAR MEREKA! TERUTAMA YONGGUK YANG MENGHASUT ANAK BARU DI KELAS INI UNTUK KABUR DI KELAS SAYA! KALAU KALIAN SEMUA MENIRU MEREKA, JANGAN HARAP KALIAN BISA MASUK KE KELAS SAYA SELAMANYA! DAN TENTU SAJA NILAI KALIAN AKAN MENJADI TARUHAN!"Guru Cho memukul mejanya dengan kayu panjang yang selalu menjadi ciri khasya. Suara keras yang dihasilkan, sontak membuat seisi kelas berubah menegang.

Jongup langsung menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk. Ia tak kuat melihat kemurkaan gurunya saat ini. Yongguk selalu menjadi biang keladi kemarahan Guru Cho sebagai pembuka pelajaran.

"Aku benar benar serius akan mencongkel otakmu yang gila itu, Bang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari yang saat itu belum terik menjulang di atas langit, bergabung dengan hembusan angin sepoi yang membelai lembut. Ditambah keindahan bunga Cherry Blossom yang bermekaran, membuai di setiap sudut.

Myeongdong, surga belanja yang menjadi tujuan Himchan dan Yongguk. Setelah berhasil melarikan diri tanpa diketahui oleh pihak keamanan sekolah. Melewati pintu rahasia, yang tentu saja hanya Yongguk yang mengetahuinya, menjadi pembebas keduanya pagi itu.

Himchan memandang takjub keindahan yang Tuhan ciptakan di depan matanya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari tanpa cemas jika ia menabrak orang nantinya. Matanya bagai terhipnotis akan keindahan kota Seoul yang saat itu begitu asing bagi seorang Himchan sebagai orang pindahan. Yongguk tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Himchan di sampingnya. Ia pun menikmati waktu pagi menjelang siang itu dengan hembusan nafas hangatnya yang begitu melegakan. Akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu tanpa pelajaran dan tuntutan latihan apapun. Ini yang ia perlukan.

Bulan April, dimana bulan yang sedang hangat hangatnya di belai oleh keindahan bunga bunga bermekaran di musim semi ini. Orang orang berlalu lalang tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan bagus tersebut. Waktu yang begitu tepat untuk tidak khawatir uang mereka habis di pusat pembelajaan ramai ini , karena mereka benar benar tak sia sia dipuaskan oleh surga bunga di sekitar mereka. Sungguh indah...

"Woaaa... Indah sekali Seoul! Aku jadi teringat dengan Gyeoungju. Bunga sakura disana bermekaran di setiap tempat!" Himchan merentangkan kedua tangannya , berusaha untuk menangkap angin di sekitarnya. Sungguh menggemaskan tingkah polosnya tersebut.

"Gyeongju?" Yongguk mengernyit pada Himchan. "Kukira kau berasal dari Ulsan. Apa kau pernah berlibur ke Gyeongju?"

"Aku tidak hanya berlibur di Gyeongju! Gyeongju adalah kampung halamanku!"

Yongguk cukup tersentak dengan jawaban Himchan. Berapa tempat yang menjadi tujuan Himchan sebenarnya? Namja itu tampak seperti orang Ulsan pada umumnya yang terkenal ...eum.. Agak keras kepala. Tapi ketika ia menjawab Gyeonju adalah kampung halamannya, itu cukup mengherankan Yongguk.

"Ayahku sering mendapat tugas dinas di beberapa daerah. Itulah kenapa, aku dan ayahku sering berpindah tempat sesuai dengan dinas yang diberikan perusahaannya." Himchan mendongak memandang langit biru dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Gyeongju, Gangnam, Daegu, Busan, Ulsan, lalu Seoul. Hampir seluruh daerah di Korea sudah kutelusuri."

"Woaaa... Kau berbakat sebagai traveller rupanya! Apa kau tidak lelah , berpindah pindah terus dan bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Kadang ada rasa kesal karena ayahku terus menerus membawaku bersamanya di setiap kegiatan dinasnya. Tapi ia lakukan itu agar aku selalu aman di sampingnya." Himchan menoleh dan memandangi Yongguk dengan wajah cerianya yang tak pudar juga. "Aku sudah terbiasa juga untuk beradaptasi dengan sekolah sekolah baru, asal sekolah itu berada di negara Korea."

Yongguk tersenyum antusias mendengarnya. Himchan benar benar begitu hangat di saat ini. Ketika ia membuka semua hal tentangnya, itu yang membuat sisi Himchan lain. Ia tampak terlihat tegar. Yongguk senang bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk seseorang seperti Himchan.

Namun ada suatu hal yang membuatnya sadar ketika mendengar semua pernyataan Himchan tadi.

Jika memang Himchan sering berpindah tempat karena dinas ayahnya...

Apakah Himchan akan pindah juga dari Seoul?

Meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian?

"Hei! Yongguk-ah! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Jangan bilang , kau berpikir untuk kembali ke sekolah?"

Yongguk sadar kembali dari lamunannya. Jaraknya dengan Himchan rupanya sudah berjauhan beberapa jengkal karena ia terlalu menikmati pertanyaan yang terkantong di pikirannya.

"Ehmm... Tidak. Kita habiskan waktu saja dulu sampai jam istirahat di sekolah berbunyi."

"Itu yang kuinginkan!" Himchan bersorak ceria dan kembali berlari kecil menelusuri trotoar Myeongdong yang saat itu ramai oleh banyak orang yang hendak berbelanja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Eumm! Nyammm! Enak sekali Tteokbokki ini! Kau harus mencobanya, Bang!" Himchan hendak menyuapi Yongguk. Namun namja pemilik senyum rahang itu selalu menepisnya. Ia begitu menolak makanan tersebut.

"Yak! Aku tidak suka makanan pedas!"

"Mwo?! Kau tak suka makanan pedas?! Jangan bohong padaku, Bang! Jelas jelas , di kantin, kau sering memesan ramen! Cepat makan, tuan!"

"Hei! Aku memesan ramen tanpa rasa pedas! Dan dimana mana , bawahan tidak memaksa majikannya memakan itu!"

Himchan dan Yongguk masih saling bersih keras bertengkar tentang makanan berbentuk kue beras tersebut. Himchan yang tak berhenti mengarahkan sumpitnya berisi Tteokkboki ke mulut Yongguk, dan Yongguk yang selalu berusaha menghindar dari suapan penuh paksaan dari Himchan.

Pertengkaran ini bahkan dilihat beberapa pasang mata, termasuk ahjumma penjual Tteokkboki di hadapan mereka.

"Aigoo..kalian begitu menggemaskan sekali. Kalian mengingatkan saya ketika saya masih muda dahulu dengan suami saya."

Seketika Himchan dan Yongguk menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka , beralih memandangi ahjumma penjual tteokkboki tersebut , dengan pandangan polos.

"Saya dan suami saya sering bertengkar karena suami saya sangat tak suka makanan pedas sedangkan saya sangat menyukainya. Namun, itulah yang membuat kami bisa bersama satu sama lain , walaupun masih keras kepala tentang masalah sekecil itu. Semoga hal itu juga terjadi pada kalian."

.

.

.

.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

Himchan dan Yongguk saling berpandangan. Lalu meneguk saliva perlahan.

Tunggu!

Jadi ahjumma ini mengira mereka berdua adalah sepasang KEKASIH?!  
"A-ahjumma... Sa-saya dengan Himchan hanya..."

"Aigoo.. Bahkan pakaian kalian pun sama. Kalian memang sangat cocok sekali."

Himchan dan Yongguk menganga lebar mendengar ucapan ahjumma tersebut. Tentu saja pakaian mereka sama, karena keduanya sedang memakai SERAGAM sekolah mereka! Apa ahjumma ini memang tak menyadarinya , atau ia kurang jelas melihat emblam nama sekolah mereka di bagian dada jaket mereka?

Himchan tak mau habis pikir dengan ucapan aneh ahjumma tersebut. Ia langsung menunduk hormat padanya, lalu menarik tangan Yongguk untuk mengikutinya. Yang pasti untuk menghindari komentar lebih banyak seputar 'hubungan' mereka dari ahjumma tersebut.

"Ini gara gara kau yang tak mau makan Tteokkboki nya!" Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yongguk pun masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kebingungan atas ucapan ahjumma tadi.

"Kau juga sih terlalu cantik seperti yeoja. Makanya semua orang mengira kau yeo-"

"MWO?! KAU MAU KUHAJAR LAGI,HAH?!"

Yongguk langsung menghindar dan mengangkat tangannya tanda minta ampun. Ia bahkan tak sadar dengan ucapannya bisa membuatnya pulang ke asrama tanpa tubuh yang utuh.

.

Satu jam sudah mereka berjalan menelusuri Myeongdong dan melihat barang barang yang dibelanjakan. Walaupun tak dapat membelinya karena minimnya uang yang mereka bawa, namun mereka sudah puas dengan keindahan bunga sakura di antara stan belanja yang begitu menyegarkan mata. Himchan dan Yongguk sering tertawa, bercanda, begitu juga bertengkar. Namun hal itu terasa hangat bagi keduanya. Padahal sepertinya baru saja mereka berkenalan, namun mereka sudah sedekat ini.

"Arghhh! Uangku habis!" Himchan merengek kesal ketika mengecek di kantung celananya sudah kosong melompong tanpa recehan uang apapun. Rupanya ia terlalu hemat , hingga membawa uang pun hanya sedikit. Yongguk terkekeh melihat rengekan Himchan. Ingin sekali saat saat seperti ini, ia mengerjai Himchan saja.

"Aku masih punya beberapa." Yongguk menggoda Himchan dengan menggoyang goyangkan kantung celananya, seperti menunjukkan bahwa ada 'penghuni' di dalamnya.

"Bagus! Berarti kau bisa mentraktirku bermain lempar gelang itu! Aku ingin boneka kelinci disana!" Himchan menunjuk cepat ke stan bermain yang menampilkan banyak boneka kelinci (bonekanya itu kayak matoki^^) menggantung di setiap sudutnya. Sungguh mengherankan, karakter Himchan disandingkan dengan hobinya menyukai boneka boneka menggemaskan itu.

Tapi hal ini membuat Yongguk terbersit dengan ide liciknya.

"Tak semudah itu.."

"Mwo?! Yak yak yak! Kau sudah membawaku kabur , lalu kau tak mau berterima kasih dengan mentraktirku?! AKU INGIN BONEKA ITU!" Himchan semakin merengek. Matanya bergerak gelisah karena boneka favoritnya, boneka bermasker merah yang tergantung, hanya satu satunya dan setiap saat dapat diambil siapapun yang berhasil mendapatkannya. Maka itulah ia harus mendapatkannya sebelum orang lain!

"Karena aku tuanmu.. Tentu saja aku punya keinginan sebelum memberikan uang ini padamu."

"Apa itu?! YAK PPALI!"

.

.

.

.

"Aegyo untukku."

Himchan seketika bungkam. Matanya memandang penuh tatapan licik milik namja tinggi di hadapannya. Menelusuri keseriusan yang didapatkannya. Apa ia bersungguh sungguh?

"Kenapa kau minta aku seperti itu?"

Yongguk berpose sedang berpikir. Tentu saja, ia punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia meminta hal seperti itu. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu memperlihatkan sisi imut pada siapapun kecuali kegalakanmu saja." dan tentu saja ditambah wajah menggemaskan milik Himchan semakin membuat Yongguk penasaran, seberapa imut jika ia melakukan aegyo di hadapan orang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ughh... Kau menyebalkan, Bang!" Himchan tak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali mematuhi keinginan namja tersebut. Keinginannya yang membara memang perlu perjuangan.

Walaupun ia sebenarnya ingin mengakui...

Bahwa perjuangan ini begitu mudah untuknya.

.

.

"Yonggukiee~ Bolehkan aku meminta uangnya~?" Himchan seketika mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengerucutkan pipinya. Matanya yang sipit ia sengaja bulatkan. Dan kedua tangannya melingkar di tangan kokoh Yongguk dan sedikit mengayunkannya. Mengedip genit berkali kali dengan suara halus yang memabukkan. "Aku ingin boneka yang menggemaskan itu, gukki-ya~ Jebal~! Neee.. Neee..Ppyongg~~" Lagi lagi Himchan beraksi dengan mengerjab polos kedua matanya.

Yongguk shock luar biasa ketika melihat perubahan sikap Himchan. Sungguh diluar dugaan, Himchan benar benar melakukan permintaannya sepenuh hati. Tidak setengah setangah. Namja yang sedang imut imutnya tersebut terus bergelung di sampingnya dengan sikap sikap yang tak seharusnya namja lakukan.

Oh tuhan! Jantung Yongguk berdebar sangat kencang dan ia bahkan tak bisa bernapas lega. Matanya tak mengedip melihat perlakuan manja tersebut.

Degg

Degg

#Blush

Pada akhirnya, pipi Yongguk memerah merona! Ia tak menyangka , respon nya akan seluar biasa ini. Ia menyesal meminta hal tersebut.

"Oke! Oke! Aku akan memberikannya!" Yongguk segera menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi dilampiaskan oleh Himchan. Tentu saja kemenangan yang didapat Himchan, membuatnya semangat bukan main!

"YEY! GOMAWO , BANG!" dan dengan antusias Himchan berlari ke stan bermain tersebut. Tentu saja agar ia mendapatkan boneka yang diidamkannya.

Yongguk menepuk dadanya terus. Jantungnya tak bisa berdetak normal kembali.

"Sialan kau Kim Himchan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di sekolah,

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan kerumunan siswa sudah kembali memenuhi setiap penjuru sekolah. Berusaha sebaik mungkin menggunakan waktu mereka. Bermain, bercengkerama dengan teman.

Jongup hanya berjalan sendirian di taman sekolah sambil membaca serius bukunya. Kepalanya sama sekali tak mendongak , dan itu tak membuatnya khawatir jika ia harus tertabrak orang sekalipun. Yongguk, yang merupakan teman terdekatnya, seharusnya menemaninya di jam istirahat begini. Setidaknya menghabiskan waktu dengan berdebat saja dengan namja itu, sudah membuat waktunya terisi dengan baik. Namun namja kekar itu justru melarikan diri dengan 'Pacarnya'. Ya ! Pacarnya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak baru si Kim Himchan. Namja itu terlalu cantik , dan apabila berjalan berdampingan terus dengan Yongguk , tampak seperi sepasang kekasih saja.

Namjoon? Anak baru menyebalkan itu pula entah menghilang kemana. Akan lebih baik tidak usah mengurusinya saja.

Dan pada akhirnya pun, ia mengisi waktu istirahatnya penuh dengan tulisan tulisan di buku pegangannya.

"Apa ia ingin bunuh diri?"

"Mwo? Tapi untuk apa? Memangnya ia lelah membuat keributan lagi?"

"Mungkin Sanjangnim sudah mengetahui kebengalannya... Ia pasti akan dikeluarkan. Makanya ia ingin bunuh diri."

Jongup menghentikan langkahnya ketika secercah kalimat demi kalimat terdengar dari telinganya. Ia mengalihkan diri dari buaian bukunya, kepada 2 siswa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sedang mendongak ke atas dan memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Tapi kenapa ia diam saja? Kalau ia ingin bunuh diri, seharusnya lakukan sekarang juga! Akan lebih baik kalau sekolah ini tanpa anak bengal itu."

"Bambam-ya, Jeno-ya, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan."

Bambam dan Jeno menoleh cepat pada Jongup. Kedua namja muda itu seketika bungkam ketika seorang sunbae memandang selidik keduanya. Hendak kabur, namun tatapan penuh intimidasi menahan mereka.

"Kalian sedang bicarakan siapa?"

Jeno maupun Bambam semakin bungkam dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Tingkah mereka tampak tak beraturan saking gelisahnya.

"I-itu, Jongup sunbae" Jeno akhirnya menunjuk ke atas. Mengarah tepat ke atap sekolah.

Jongup mengikuti arahan tunjukkannya. Walaupun agak tersilaukan cahaya matahari, namun ia cukup tercengang melihat sosok namja yang ia kenal sedang duduk melamun di tepi atap. Sembari mengayunkan kedua kakinya , tanpa cemas sewaktu waktu ia akan jatuh.

"Ehmm... Rupanya dia." walaupun sempat khawatir, namun sisi gentle Jongup tak ubahnya muncul. Ia kembali memandangi 2 siswa kelas satu yang ia cukup kenal itu. "Sebaiknya kalian tak usah mengikutcampurkan urusan sunbae kalian itu. Dan jangan pernah mengharapkan sesuatu hal buruk terjadi padanya, jika kalian tak mau hal buruk berbalik menimpa kalian."

Jeno dan Bambam meneguk payah ludah mereka. Nada mengancam dan tatapan datar itu , tak kalah menakutkannya dari namja seperti Zelo.

Langsung saja keduanya pergi tak tentu arah, asalkan bisa menghindari Jongup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hembusan angin saat itu cukup kencang. Hingga hampir mengacak rambut biru pekat namja yang kini sedang melamun di pinggiran atap sekolah. Jaket nya ia biarkan jatuh di lantai semen atap, sementara ia biarkan kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuhnya sebagai satu satunya penghalau angin angin semakin menusuk tubuhnya.

"Angin berhembus cukup kencang disini... Kau tak takut kedinginan?"

#Degg

Lagi lagi jantung Zelo berdebar kencang mendengar nada bicara seseorang yang menjadi biang keladi kebingungannya ini. Namun ia seolah gengsi membalas ucapan namja tersebut.

Jongup mendekap tubuhnya lebih kuat. Menahan angin angin tersebut semakin menusuk tubuhnya. Ia heran, kenapa Zelo bisa santai saja menahan terpaaan angin tanpa jaket yang berbalut di tubuhnya.

Jongup berjalan semakin mendekat pada Zelo. Menatap lurus punggung namja tinggi itu dengan mata sipitnya yang berusaha menghalau silau mentari yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kau bisa jatuh dari sana,Zelo-ya."

Zelo masih belum bergeming. Matanya tetap fokus pada pemandangan di depannya, sementara ia berusaha berkosentrasi terus tanpa memikirkan lebih banyak tentang jantungnya yang lagi lagi berdetak tak karuan.

Langkah Jongup semakin mendekat. Mencoba mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya Zelo lakukan di atap sekolah. Sendirian. Ya memang tak heran kalau ia melakukan segala kegiatannya sendirian.

"Zelo-ya, aku minta maaf bila aku keras padamu kemarin. Tapi aku hanya tak mau kau berbuat semakin banyak kesalahan..."

"Kenapa kau berusaha peduli padaku?"

Jongup terdiam. Mendengar sebuah kalimat terlontar dari mulut Zelo, cukup menyentakkannya. Karena Zelo tak pernah bertanya selembut itu pada seseorang. Walaupun masih dengan sikap dingin, namun tak apa asal ia tak memakai nada membentaknya lagi.

"Kau tau bahwa aku membenci siapapun yang sok peduli padaku. Dan aku tak akan pernah membalas kebaikan mereka juga dengan kebaikanku. Tapi kenapa... Kenapa kau masih saja mengikut campurkan urusanku dan bicara lembut padaku sementara orang lain memandang jijik padaku dan berusaha menghindar dariku?"

Jongup mendongak memandangi Zelo. Namja itu masih tak bergeming dari peraduannya. Walaupun tatapannya datar mengarah ke depan, namun arah perbincangannya mengarah pada Jongup. Haruskah Jongup menjawabnya?

"Karena aku yakin... Masih ada dalam dirimu yang dapat diubah jika kau mendapatkan kebaikan tersebut. Hanya saja, aku rasa, hatimu tertutup untuk menerima semua kebaikan tersebut."

"Ya! Karena dimataku, semua kebaikan mereka hanyalah bualan semata! Mereka memanfaatkanku agar dapat merenggut lebih banyak kebahagiaanku! Agar mereka dapat membuatku semakin menderita nantinya!" Zelo kini memejamkan matanya erat. Begitu sakit membayangkan setiap untaian katanya menjadi kenyataan.

Jongup ingin sekali merangkul namja lemah di sampingnya. Ingin sekali memberikannya lebih banyak keyakinan, bahwa kebaikan yang diberikan untuknya sepenuh hati agar tidak membuatnya semakin menderita. Namun pikiran Zelo terbuka ke arah lain. Jongup miris mendengarnya. Namun sikap keras Zelo tak dapat menghentikan pendapat pendapat itu. Jadi biarkan saja... Toh ada waktunya Zelo menyadari bahwa masih ada orang yang tak memandangi jijik, atau menjauhinya.

Zelo membalikkan tubuhnya dan turun dari tembok penyangga. Mengambil jaketnya, lalu hendak pergi. Ia merasa bodoh. Kenapa mulutnya tak berhenti berbicara tadi? Kenapa ia begitu terbuka dengan Jongup? Bukankah namja itu sama saja dengan orang lain?

Jongup menatap kepergian Zelo. Begitu sedih melihat namja itu pergi tanpa mendapatkan respon yang menguatkan dari Jongup. Seharusnya Jongup membalas keterbukaan Zelo tadi dengan usapan halus di punggung atau sekedar mengatakan "Tidak semuanya, Zelo-ya! Hwaiting!"

Namun ia malah dibisukan oleh semua harapan harapan di dalam batinnya agar bisa memberikannya lebih dari semua itu.

"Zelo-ya... Ada seseorang yang sepenuhnya memberikan kebaikannya karena ia begitu mencintaimu. Tak ingin melihatmu tersakiti dengan ego egomu. Aku yakin kau akan mengetahuinya itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"dan aku harap kau tau bahwa jawabannya adalah diriku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END/TBC?**

Terima kasih sudah Stay Tune hingga ke chapter 5^^

Senang karena Miyu cukup mendapat respon bagus di chapter 4!

Miyu ingin membalas review dalam beberapa pembahasan. Karena sebagian besar topik reviewnya cukup sama :)

***Kenapa adegan romantis atau kurang skinship?**

Ahh... Miyu mohon maaf sekali jika FF ini jadi kurang srek gara gara kurang adegan seperti itu. Tapi Miyu ingin meluruskan dulu... Cerita ini kan masih awal awal pertemuan antara beberapa pihak. Gak mungkin, kan langsung adegan romantis? Lagipula , bisa disimpulkan dari cerita inipun, pasangan pasangannya belum punya 'ikatan serius'. Bisa dibilang masih ikatan 'normal' sebagai teman atau sekenalan. Semuanya butuh alur ^^ Jadi harap ditunggu ya... Jeongmal mianhae m(_ _)m

***Banyakin JongLo dan DaeJae , thor!**

Wahh... Tentu saja akan ada keduanya readernim :D Tapi adegan banyak atau enggaknya, tergantung Banghim bisa kasih seberapa #plak.. Secara ini FF maincastnya Banghim, jadi banyakan moment Banghim... Kalau mau ada moment Daejae dan Jonglo, tentu aja harus bisa cari cari momentnya di chapter2nya...hayoloh..hehe.. Tapi tentu saja ada mereka! PASTI! ^^

***Sakit apa thor?**

Hahaha.. Makasih udah dukung Miyu yang waktu itu lagi sakit T^T Cuman sakit biasa kok.. Demam + pilek (biasa?) #plak .. Sekarang udah sembuh! Yey! Makasih doanya Readernim

***Umurnya berapa thor?**

Astaga.. Ada juga yang kepo sama umur Miyu XD ehmm... Pokoknya Miyu ini hoobaenya Zelo. Tapi gak jauh jauh dari Zelo loh ;) Kalau mau tau lebih banyak, check profile Miyu, terus mentionan di twitter Miyu *promosi* #abaikansaja

Miyu mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk :

BabyHimmie , Global Fanfiction, Jang Taeyoung, Jaylyn Rui, Nixs Peach, RJunkey, RaniJung Xoins, amalia1993, angelHimes, aspirerainbow, babyyming, bright16, illaa28, lovara, ,rizanoviyanti5,sasukegmpaselleh,lovejeje, mokythatha, sellyapril, suyanq, tiggerccino98,sayaorchestra, Kkamjongie, BangHim Childhood,Jae Mi Lindudtsz, yerizel98, HyunKi2204, Finda DaeJae, maya22dj, jae1994, suholicious, himechan, angelHimes, BabyHimmie, OhSooYeol, Dragonius Meidi Lee, Bangxenon, 7D, Jung Youngjae, Hyunki2204, Kiyomi Fujoshi, putrialestariﾧ, dan para Guest ^^

makasih juga yang udah dukung FF ini di FB, Twitter, Line, BBM :D

.

.

.

.

.

**Wanna Chapter 6?**

**MAY TO REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6

**With You (Together) **

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other cast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

(cast akan bertambah searah alur cerita)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment and another cast their own agency. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**A/N :**

Finally Miyu back with ch. 6 ^^ Mianhae atas kelamaan update nya :( Hehe..

Akan ada **background song** sebagai pelengkap. Gak ada hubungannya sih antara makna lagu dengan alur ff nya (apalagi judulnya)-_- Tapi dikasih suguhan **BS **biar coba2 didengerin lagunya waktu baca, boleh ^^ sekalian reccomend lagu juga buat readernim yang udah setia sampai ke chapter ini :))

Let's enjoy the FF!

.

.

.

.

.

****Sebelumnya****

Jongup menatap kepergian Zelo. Begitu sedih melihat namja itu pergi tanpa mendapatkan respon yang menguatkan dari Jongup. Seharusnya Jongup membalas keterbukaan Zelo tadi dengan usapan halus di punggung atau sekedar mengatakan "Jangan menyerah, Zelo-ya! Hwaiting!"

Namun ia malah dibisukan oleh semua harapan harapan di dalam batinnya agar bisa memberikannya lebih dari semua itu.

"Zelo-ya... Ada seseorang yang sepenuhnya memberikan kebaikannya karena ia begitu mencintaimu. Tak ingin melihatmu tersakiti dengan ego egomu. Aku yakin kau akan mengetahuinya itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"dan aku harap kau tau bahwa jawabannya adalah diriku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

** Himkyu present :**

**WITH YOU (TOGETHER) Ch. 6**

* * *

**Myeondong,Seoul**

**12.07 PM KST**

***Background song : Jieun (Secret) feat Bang Yongguk - Going Crazy***

Himchan berjalan gontai karena tentu saja seluruh tubuhnya sudah pegal. Selesai semua

Liburan sementara ini. Ia perlu kembali ke sekolah dan meneruskan pelajaran jam kedua. Tentu saja hal ini ia lakukan agar ia tak di hukum karena berusaha melarikan diri dari jadwal pelajaran yang disediakan.

"Huft... Padahal aku ingin sekali bisa segera ke kamar dan tidur pulas." gerutu Himchan sembari mengeratkan pelukan boneka matokinya. Yongguk yang berjalan tak jauh di belakang Himchan, hanya memandangi bunga sakura di setiap trotoar dengan senyum mengembang. Berbeda dari Himchan, ia justru merasa tak lelah sama sekali sekalipun ditarik kesana kemari oleh Himchan ke beberapa tempattadi . Bersyukur ia diberi kemampuan bak atlet yang tak mudah merasa letih, dan tentu saja karena pemandangan yang membuainya kini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian...

.

.

"Kyaaa! Itu Yongguk oppa?!"

"Jinja?! Akhirnya Yongguk oppa keluar dari asramanya!"

"Kyaaa! Dia tampan sekali!"

.

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya saat beberapa yeoja di depannya berteriak terus menyebut nama Yongguk. Seketika heran melingkupinya. Ia lalu menoleh memandangi Yongguk yang masih bergelung dengan pemandangan bunga bunga sakura itu.

"Hei, Bang! Yeoja yeoja itu meneriakimu!"

Yongguk seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan membalas pandangan Himchan dengan tatapan bingung. Setelah itu ia mengikuti arah tunjukkan Himchan pada sekumpulan yeoja yang tampak histeris sendiri.

Yongguk hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksi reaksi tersebut. Seperti sudah terbiasa melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu? Kau ternyata terkenal juga dikalangan yeoja ya.." Himchan berjalan mendekat pada Yongguk agar semakin memperjelas keheranannya pada sikap Yongguk saat ini.

"Memangnya selama ini aku hanya dianggap terkenal di kalangan namja? Tentu saja yeoja pun akan jatuh cinta pada pesonaku, Himchan."

"Tskk.. Percaya diri sekali kau."

Himchan dan Yongguk kembali meneruskan langkah mereka. Berusaha seramah mungkin walau terlihat semakin mencolok, ketika melewati yeoja yeoja yang penuh histeria itu. Tentu saja karena mereka sudah lama tak melihat pesona Yongguk , atlet ternama di asrama namja Jungjeon.

Yongguk tersenyum ramah pada yeoja yeoja tersebut. Sementara langkahnya tak berhenti agar cepat menjauhi mereka. Himchan yang tak tau harus berbuat apa, hanya berdiri canggung di samping Yongguk sambil memeluk boneka matoki nya dengan gemas. Tak suka saja jika yeoja yeoja itu lebih memperhatikan Yongguk daripada dirinya. Halo! Namja disini bukan Yongguk saja, eoh!  
"BANG YONGGUK!"

Baru saja langkah mereka beberapa meter jauh meninggalkan yeoja yeoja tadi, panggilan dengan suara khas menyentakkan Yongguk dan Himchan. Membuat mereka berhenti serentak. Keduanya menoleh.

Tepat yang di perkirakan Yongguk, seorang yeoja berambut sebahu dan dengan pakaian seragam kebesarannya, berlari mendekat pada keduanya. Memasang muka ramah dan antusias hendak bertemu Yongguk. Merindukannya?

"Hai Bang Yongguk! Sudah lama kita tak bertemu ya!" yeoja itu meninju pelan tangan Yongguk. Yang ditinju pun hanya terkekeh sembari menunduk ramah.

"Senang bertemu dengan noona kembali."

Himchan memandangi mereka berdua bergantian. Memasang muka stoic karena kebingungan. Ada hubungan apa di antara keduanya?

"Ahh... Siapa ini? Apa dia kekasihmu? Kau habis mengencaninya, Bang?" ucap yeoja itu sembari memandang penuh selidik pada namja yang sedang memperhatikan lekat dirinya. Tentu saja yang lihat di hadapannya, terlihat seperti yeoja manis dengan rambut pirang, wajah menggemaskan, mata sipit, dan kulit putih mulus, sedang memeluk erat sebuah boneka. Beruntung sekali seorang Bang Yongguk memiliki kekasih semanis dirinya, pikir yeoja tersebut.

Yongguk terkejut bukan main atas ucapan yeoja terdekatnya itu. Tak ingin Himchan mengamuk kembali, ia langsung merangkul akrab Himchan dan mengambil paksa boneka matoki itu agar menampilkan secara penuh penampilan Himchan yang seharusnya terlihat seperti namja.

"Di-dia Kim Himchan. Dia 'namja chingu' (teman pria) ku. Teman sekamarku."

Yeoja itu yang kini terkejut. Ia salah tingkah ketika yang ia lihat benar benar namja! Bagaimana bisa ia berkomentar bahwa Himchan adalah yeoja? Tapi sungguh... Ia hampir tak percaya. Namun melihat keakraban yang diberikan Yongguk pada Himchan layaknya sepasang sahabat dekat , membuat yeoja itu semakin menyalahkan pemikirannya yang meleset.

"Aigoo! Mianhaeyo! Kukira kau yeo... Ahh sudahlah! Kau tak mau mengenalkanku dengan namja ini, Bang?" Yeoja itu mengedip genit pada Yongguk. Membuat Himchan jadi kesal dibuatnya. Sudah mengatainya yeoja, lalu memasang tingkah genit pada Yongguk. Ya walaupun ia akui, yeoja dihadapannya itu terlihat cantik dan...sexy.

"Ah... Tentu saja! Himchan, perkenalkan ini Hyosung noona. Dia ketua osis sekolah asrama yeoja Syinhwa. Dan iya lebih tua setahun dariku"

"Aihh... Kau ini! Masih saja mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu." balas Hyosung sembari meninju kecil -kembali- tangan kekar Yongguk.

Himchan tampak berat hati sekedar membalas ramah sikap Hyosung padanya. Pasalnya, rasa kesal masih melingkupinya. Lihat saja dari sikap manja yeoja di hadapannya pada Yongguk. Ia tak suka yeoja yang terlalu banyak bermanja seperti itu! Tapi tentu saja ia tak mungkin memperlihatkan kekesalan itu pada yeoja cantik dan baru dikenalnya.

"Himchan imnida." jawab Himchan singkat , lalu sekedar membuang pandangannya acuh tak acuh pada pemandangan sekitarnya.

"Wooo.. Suara beratmu hampir sama dengan Yongguk. Kau juga kelihatan keren , Himchan-ssi." Hyosung bereaksi penuh semangat menyambut Himchan. Namun tidak untuk Himchan sendiri. Namja itu tak bereaksi apapun dalam menanggapinya.

"Oh ya Yongguk-ah! Sebentar lagi posisi ketua osisku akan dicabut. Apa kau mau datang ke acara pelepasan posisiku?" ajak Hyosung pada Yongguk.

Himchan memandang sinis pada Hyosung. Bagaimana mungkin seorang siswi dari asrama yeoja dengan mudahnya mengajak siswa dari asrama namja datang ke acara seperti itu? Apa ia mengira tak ada peraturan yang membatasi pertemuan antara siswa siswi antar asrama,hah?

"Ehmm... Kurasa..."

Oh cukup Kim Himchan! Ia tak mungkin membuat Bang Yongguk semakin banyak melanggar peraturan.

"Yongguk akan melakukan pelatihan reguler untuk pertandingannya! Ia tak bisa datang..." dingin. Himchan tentu saja tak berekspresi apapun ketika memotong pembicaraan antara Yongguk dan Hyosung. Membuat namja di sampingnya mengernyit heran padanya.

"Jinja? Ahh.. Sayang sekali! Tapi tak apa! Kuharap kau menang dalam pertandinganmu, Bang! Hwaiting!" Hyosung mengepal kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya dengan semangat. Benar benar memberikan dukungan terbesarnya untuk Yongguk.

Sementara yang diberi semangat, tak tau harus membalas apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***Background song : BAP - Easy***

"Kenapa kau bilang pada Hyosung noona, bahwa aku akan menghadapi pertandingan? Aku tak ada perlombaan apapun saat ini."

"Saat ini kan? Bagaimana jika nanti kau benar benar akan menghadapi pertandinganmu? Kau tak mungkin membuang buang waktumu datang ke asrama yeoja dan menggoda semua yeoja yeoja itu kan?"

Yongguk langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Tanggapan Himchan tadi cukup mencengangkannya. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Kenapa nada bicaranya seolah marah? dan kenapa ia tak suka jika Yongguk menggoda 'yeoja yeoja' itu? Tentu hal lumrah seorang namja bila melakukannya.

Himchan justru tak menyukainya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Himchan menoleh malas pada Yongguk yang hanya berdiri terpaku di belakangnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku berusaha membantumu untuk tidak melanggar lebih banyak peraturan sekolah?"

Yongguk merasa tak yakin jawaban Himchan benar adanya. Ia merasa ada hal lain yang membuat sikap Himchan seperti ini. Dan bagaimana ia membalas sikap Hyosung tadi. Hei! Yang ia hadapi adalah yeoja cantik dan sexy! Kenapa Himchan tak tertarik sama sekali? Mungkin saja karena ia dipanggil 'yeoja' oleh Hyosung sehingga membuat mood Himchan bisa saja berubah down kepada yeoja manapun.

Namun caranya menghalangi kedekatan antara Yongguk dan Hyosung , cukup mengherankannya.

"Apa kau...

Cemburu?"

Himchan membulatkan matanya. Apa maksud dari ucapan Yongguk tadi?

Cemburu?

Cemburu pada Yongguk?

Atau pada Hyosung?

Himchan kembali menoleh ke depan. Berusaha melepas pandangannya dari Yongguk. Pikirannya yang ambigu, cukup memutar otaknya. Kenapa ia tak segera berpikir bahwa Yongguk mengira dirinya cemburu pada Yongguk sendiri? Itu bisa melegakannya. Tapi bagaimana jika Yongguk berpikir , dirinya cemburu pada Hyosung?

"Ehmmm... Jam istirahat akan berakhir. Kita harus segera kembali ke sekolah."

Himchan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Yongguk dibelakangnya. Tak peduli namja itu mau mengikutinya atau tidak. Yang pasti, jantungnya yang berdebar, semakin membuatnya semangat untuk melangkah menjauhi Yongguk.

Sementara itu, Yongguk masih termenung di tempat berdirinya. Memandangi punggung Himchan yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Ia lalu balik memandangi boneka matoki bermasker merah di genggamannya. Boneka yang cukup besar jika ia harus membawanya ke sekolah. Bagaimana bisa Himchan berpikir untuk membawanya, tanpa melihat kemungkinan bila mereka akan tertangkap oleh pihak keamanan sekolah karena membawa barang asing ke sekolah mereka?

Tapi bukan itu yang sedang dipikirkan Yongguk,

Melainkan kesungguhan Himchan dalam mendapatkan boneka ini.

Ia ingat betul kesungguhan Himchan dalam beraegyo..

Namja itu benar benar menggemaskan dan begitu berbeda dari image galaknya.

Sempat heran , kenapa dada Yongguk jadi tak nyaman saat meresponnya.

Padahal ia namja!

Bisa saja kan ia meresponnya dengan tertawa terpingkal pingkal karena merasa geli dengan tingkah tersebut? Tapi kenapa ia jadi tersipu malu?  
Dan juga... dimana orang orang melihat ia dengan Himchan seperti sepasang kekasih.

Entahlah...

Hanya saja, ada perasaan senang dan gembira mendengarnya. Walaupun ia mengira, ia hanya senang bisa melihat kejengkelan Himchan jadinya.

Semua keheranan itu, memberikan banyak pertanyaan untuknya.

Ia berharap ia bisa menemukan jawabannya segera...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***Background song : IU feat Yijung - Friday***

Youngjae mengerjab pelan kedua matanya. Ia merasa letih luar biasa. Namun apa daya, ia teringat dengan jadwal sekolahnya. Sebagai ketua kelas, jelas kedisiplinan harus dinomor satukan.

Ia hendak bangun dari ranjang kesehatan. Mengangkat pelan tubuhnya.

Namun tenaganya belum pulih juga. Ia terus terjatuh kembali ke ranjangnya saking lelahnya.

"Aigoo.. Jangan bangun, Youngjae-ah!" Daehyun yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi, cukup terkejut melihat usaha Youngjae yang berusaha bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Kondisimu belum sembuh total. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Dokter Jung... Aku harus ke kelas."

"Tak usah... Kau sudah diabsenkan hari ini. Jadi kau beristirahat saja.." Daehyun kembali membantu Youngjae merebah di ranjangnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan melihat kondisi Youngjae yang membaik , walaupun ia tahu, tenaganya yang belum pulih benar.

"Hyung, mianhae... Aku merepotkanmu lagi."

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak direpotkan jika harus menangani Youngjae. Tentu saja karena ini sudah kewajiban. Untuk apa direpotkan?

"Tak apa Youngjae-ah... Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena aku tak ada saat kau jatuh pingsan."

Youngjae menggeleng cepat, "Hyung! Ini bukan kesalahanmu! Aku yang begitu nakal tak pernah mematuhi permintaanmu untuk meminum obat obatnya... Seandainya aku patuh, aku tak akan jatuh pingsan."

Daehyun mengangguk menyetujui, "ya .. Kau begitu nakal. Tapi bagaimana pun, sebagai dokter 'pribadi' mu , sudah kewajibanku juga selalu ada untukmu Youngjae-ah.." Daehyun hendak membelai surai Youngjae. Namun ia mengurungi niatnya tersebut. Benar apa yang ada dalam pikirannya... Ia hanya bisa melakukannya ketika Youngjae tak sadar.

"kali ini aku berjanji , sangat sangat berjanji , akan selalu ada untukmu. Di sampingmu, dimanapun, kemanapun..."

Youngjae tercengang mendengar ucapan tulus Daehyun tadi. Sangat bersungguh sunguh dalam mengucapkannya. Ini membuat Youngjae terheran sendiri. Ada yang salah dengan sikap Daehyun sepertinya?

"Hyung? Kau baik baik saja?"

Daehyun terkejut bukan main. Kenapa mulutnya ini begitu ember sekali?! Belum cukup bibir tebalnya itu menahan setiap kata yang membuai tadi?

"Ahh... Hyung hanya terlalu cemas padamu."

Youngjae terkekeh. Benar benar lucu sekali Daehyun. Ada saja seseorang yang terlalu memperhatikannya sampai sampai sempat untuk menggombal.

Walaupun ucapan Daehyun tadi, lebih dari sebuah kecemasan.

"Hyung, kau tak bisa berjanji terus. Kau harus membuktikannya..."

Daehyun mengangguk dan menyanggupi permintaan namja manis di hadapannya itu. Ia mengacak pelan surai rambut Youngjae, membuat namja manis itu mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja, hyung akan membuktikannya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***Backround song : BAP - Body and Soul***

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam.

Himchan segera melempar diri ke ranjangnya. Melemaskan semua sendi di tubuhnya yang hampir membengkak karena perjalanan jauh serta otaknya yang dibuat tak berfungsi karena terlalu banyak materi pelajaran.

Memandangi langit langit kamar yang kosong. Membayangkan hari hari berikutnya di asrama ini. Ia benar benar harus beradaptasi di tempat ini rupanya.

"Himchan-ah, kau sudah memasak makan malam?" seru Yongguk.

Himchan berdecak kesal. Bagus sekali. Karena ia sudah terlanjur menawarkan diri menjadi pelayan Yongguk, namja itu jadi lebih sering menyuruh nyuruhnya.

"Aku sudah memb-"

#Deggg

Baru saja Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit langit kamar, ia dibuat tercengang dengan pemandangan di sampingnya.

Seorang Bang Yongguk yang hanya dibalut oleh handuk dipinggangnya. Mempertontonkan sixpack di tubuhnya dan tangan berotot yang dengan kokoh mengeringkan rambut hitam mengkilapnya.

Tubuh kekar, dan wajah tampan.

DAMN!  
PERFECTLY SCENERY FOR KIM HIMCHAN!

"YAK! BYUNTAE (Cabul) NAMJA!" Himchan meraih boneka matoki di sampingnya, untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang sudah ternista oleh pemandangan tersebut. Yongguk dibuat bingung.

Kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya kali ini?

"Kau kenapa?"

"KENAPA KAU TAK MEMAKAI BAJUMU DULU SEBELUM KELUAR KAMAR MANDI, EOH!"

Yongguk memperhatikan penampilannya kini. Ia tak heran sama sekali jika ada namja melihat tubuhnya. Toh, sama sama namja juga kan?

"Ish... Dasar yeoja! Begitu saja kau malu! Kau harus terbiasa, karena aku sudah biasa berganti baju disini, bukan di kamar mandi." Yongguk mengambil pakaian di kopernya.

Gerakan perlahan hendak membuka handuknya.

Namun tentu saja, ada intipan kecil dibalik boneka matoki yang dipegang Himchan.

Ya! Himchan ingin membuktikan pernyataan Yongguk, bahwa namja itu benar benar terbiasa berganti pakaian di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Sekalipun di depan orang?

Yongguk hendak melepas handuknya, dan...

"HENTIKAN BANG YONGGUK!"

Yongguk cepat menoleh pada Himchan. Sedang berkosentrasi hendak berganti pakaian, ia justru mendapat bentakan dari namja bermata kucing itu. Bukankah ia sudah memunggunginya? Kenapa ia masih malu juga?

"A...aku ke kamar mandi dahulu.." Himchan dengan salah tingkahnya segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada apa sih dengannya? Ke kamar mandi saja , pakai bentakan dulu. Tsk..." Yongguk pun kembali meneruskan kegiatan berganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Omo! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Kim Himchan!?" Himchan terus menepuk nepuk kedua pipinya. Berusaha sadar dari buaian ambigunya karena tindakan Yongguk tadi. Kenapa pipinya jadi memerah hangat hanya karena melihat tubuh atletis milik Yongguk? Padahal melihat namja buka baju, bukanlah hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya tadi. Ia bahkan tak malu melihat tubuhnya sendiri tanpa sehelai kain apapun. Tapi kenapa ketika melihat tubuh Yongguk, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kau hanya perlu beradaptasi dengan teman sekamarmu, Himchan! Kau harus terbiasa!" Himchan menghela nafas pelan. Pikiran pikiran ambigunya kini , entah dari mana asalnya bisa hinggap begitu saja. Ini mungkin suatu yang cukup aneh jika pikirannya melibatkan namja. Akan lebih baik jika pikiran ambigunya itu mengarah ke yeoja.

Himchan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, dan melihat Yongguk sedang konsen memakan ramen buatan Himchan tadi. Namja itu selalu lahap memakan apapun.

"Kau sudah makan, Himchan?"

Himchan duduk di ranjangnya sehingga ia kini berhadapan dengan Yongguk. "Sudah.. Saat kau mandi tadi."

Yongguk mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali melahap semangkuk ramennya.

"Yongguk-ah , ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Yongguk yang kegiatan makannya terusik, hanya bisa mendongak memandangi Himchan, walaupun masih ada untaian mie menggantung di mulutnya.

"Ini tentang Youngjae. Apa keadaanya sudah membaik? Seharian ini dia tidak kembali ke kelas."

"Tentu saja... Karena ia sudah diabsen sakit, bukan? Jadi ia bisa beristirahat seharian dulu di ruang kesehatan."

Himchan merasa lega mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Youngjae memang sudah seharusnya beristirahat dulu daripada mengurusi satu kelas yang sangat berisik.

"Sebenarnya... Youngjae sakit apa? Dokter Jung tampak cemas sekali padanya. Kau juga tampaknya tau suatu hal tentang keduanya."

Yongguk menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Menerawang pikirannya pada sosok namja tampan serta namja manis yang selalu menjadi kelemahan namja tampan itu sendiri. Kepedulian Daehyun yang begitu besar pada Youngjae, pasti akan mengherankan siapapun yang pertama kali melihatnya.

"Youngjae terkena anemia."

"Anemia? Apa itu parah sehingga membuat Dokter Jung begitu mencemaskannya?"

"Ani... Anemia bukan penyakit parah. Tapi tindakan Youngjae yang selalu menolak obat dan perawatan medis apapun, yang akan memperparah penyakitnya. Itu yang membuat Dokter Jung mencemaskannya."

Himchan tertunduk. Ia cukup kasihan dengan Youngjae kalau begini jadinya. Walaupun baru mengenal namja itu. Namun ia tak tau bahwa namja itu ternyata begitu lemah.

"Kenapa ia sampai sebegitunya?"

Yongguk menghela nafas pelan. Ketua kelasnya itu memang keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Namun sebenarnya, ada suatu hal yang bisa membuatnya jadi sangat keras kepala menanggapi penyakitnya.

"Dulu... ia pernah menjadi korban malpraktek."

Himchan tercengang mendengarnya.

"Malpraktek?"

"Ya... Dulu, dia pernah terkena radang usus. Sehingga ia harus dioperasi. Operasi itu berhasil, dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ususnya. Namun..." Yongguk menghela nafas pelan. "dokter melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat bagian ginjalnya terluka. Dan Youngjae pun harus hidup dengan 1 ginjal. Itulah kenapa, ia jadi takut dengan semua perawatan medis."

Himchan mendekap mulutnya. Sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Yongguk. Namja itu ternyata begitu lemah! Hidup dengan penyakit anemia, lalu dengan 1 ginjal!? Ditambah traumatisnya... Kenapa semua ini begitu memukul hatinya? Padahal pertama kali bertemu Youngjae, namja itu tampak ramah dan ceria.

"Yongguk-ah... Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

Yongguk yang saat itu masih tersentuh dengan ucapannya sendiri, memandangi kedua mata tulus Himchan.

"Jika Youngjae ingin menumpang tidur disini, kumohon... Biarkan ia tidur bersamaku. Ia perlu seseorang untuk menemaninya."

Yongguk tercengang mendengarnya. Ucapan begitu tulus , terucap lembut dari bibir Himchan. Namja itu berubah jadi namja penuh perhatian. Apa karena ia seperti memiliki teman untuk membagi kesedihan? Karena Youngjae dan Himchan sama sama memiliki ketakutan yang tak biasa.

Yongguk tersenyum hangat. "Tentu saja... Ia pasti senang , ada lagi yang mau peduli dengannya begitu tulus sepertimu, Himchan-ah."

Daehyun, Himchan, dan Yongguk.

3 namja ini tentu akan melindungi Youngjae.

Dan Youngjae akan baik baik saja selama berada di antara ketiga malaikat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***Background song : Junggigo feat Soyou (Sistar)- Some***

Pagi hari seperti biasa menyambut.

Matahari sudah muncul di ufuk timur menyapa langit biru yang menemaninya.

Youngjae membuka kedua kelopak matanya pelan, setelah secercah cahaya mentari terbias dari kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Youngjae-ah"

#Degg

Youngjae menoleh cepat pada namja tampan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Namja itu muncul tanpa jas lab yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Tidak memakai kacamata yang sudah menjadi benda terpenting untuknya. Namja itu tampil dengan pakaian kaus hitam berlengan panjang, dan celana jeans. Benar benar memperlihatkan pesona seorang namja yang tak sesuai dengan umurnya. Tampak seperti namja berumur 18 tahun.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau berada di kamarku? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di ruang kesehatan?"

Daehyun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pemandangan indah untuk Youngjae pada pagi itu.

"Kau tidur sendiri lagi, Youngjae-ah? Tak takut dengan mimpi burukmu lagi?"

Youngjae mengerjab mata polos. Kenapa dokter muda ini jadi balik bertanya? "A-aku sepertinya tak bermimpi buruk lagi."

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu meraih sesuatu di nakas yang tak jauh dari posisi Daehyun duduk. Sebuah cangkir berisi susu hangat.

"Kalau begitu, minumlah susu ini sebagai hadiahnya."

Youngjae semakin dibuat bingung dengan semua perlakuan Daehyun. Muncul pagi pagi sekali, di kamarnya sendiri. Bahkan sempat sempatnya membuat susu untuk Youngjae. Padahal ia bisa membuatnya sendiri. Ini sudah kelewat perhatian.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?"

Daehyun memandang tulus kedua mata Youngjae. Berusaha meyakinkan (atau mengingatkannya) dengan suatu hal.

"Bukankah aku berjanji untuk membuktikan bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Youngjae-ah?"

#Blush

Pipi Youngjae menampilkan semburat merah. Malu saja mendengar kembali kalimat tersebut. Ia tak tau bahwa Daehyun benar benar membuktikannya. Kenapa dokter ini selalu membuat dirinya tersipu seperti ini? Apa ia selalu melakukannya pada pasien lain?  
"Go-gomawo.." Youngjae bergetar menerima uluran secangkir susu hangat dari tangan Daehyun. Namja manis itu, tak dapat mengendalikan gejolak perasaannya.

"Kudengar , Minggu besok, pagar asrama akan dibuka. Bukankah menyenangkan jika menghabiskan waktu di luar asrama? Kau biasa kemana jika pintu asrama dibuka?" tanya Daehyun tanpa lepas memandangi kegiatan Youngjae meminum susunya.

"Aku biasa ijin ke rumah orang tuaku, hyung. Ehmm... Atau menghabiskan waktu dengan teman temanku keliling kota Seoul."

"Kau tak menghabiskan waktu untuk melirik lirik yeoja di luar sana, kan?"

#Glupp

Hampir saja Youngjae mengeluarkan isi dari mulutnya tadi. Ucapan Daehyun membuatnya tersentak. Melirik yeoja? Kenapa ada pemikiran seperti itu?

"Lalu? Jika 'iya' bagaimana?"

Daehyun membulatkan matanya. Walaupun Youngjae sebenarnya hanya ingin menggoda. "MWO?! Jadi selama kau mendapat kesempatan keluar dari asrama ini, kau melirik yeoja yeoja di luar sana?!" Daehyun mengepal keras kedua tangannya. Tentu ada rasa kesal dan marah membayangkan Youngjae berjalan dengan yeoja cantik nantinya. Oh ya? Bagaimana bila Youngjae juga ternyata punya simpenan kekasih selama ini? ANDWAE!

"Kau kenapa,hyung? Kenapa kau seperti cemburu pada yeoja yeoja itu?"

Daehyun seketika salah tingkah. Tindakannya , membuat dirinya tampak seperti namja aneh. Begitu ceroboh. Tentu saja sesuatu yang lumrah bagi Youngjae mencurigai sikapnya kali ini.

"H-hyung hanya..."

#BRAKK

Daehyun dan Youngjae tersentak. Mereka menoleh cepat ke arah pintu kamar.

Sosok Zelo yang selalu memasang muka datar yang tak bersemangat, baru saja membanting pintu.

Tatapan matanya yang lurus mengarah kepada Daehyun dan Youngjae, seperti sedang menerjemahkan sesuatu. Lagi lagi mempertanyakan hubungan keduanya. Namun Zelo tak mau memperlihatkan sikap peduli pada hubungan dan pikiran ambigu tentang keduanya. Akan terlihat aneh jadinya.

"Aku ingin mengambil seragamku."

Zelo yang saat itu hanya memakai kaus oblong putih dan celana longgar selutut, segera berjalan cepat menuju kopernya. Mengorek segala isinya demi menemukan seragamnya. Tak peduli jika yang ia lakukan malah membuat kamar tersebut jadi berantakan.

#Brakk

Setelah itu, entah kemana , namja itu keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa membanting pintunya. Daehyun dan Youngjae yang melihatnya saja, tak dapat berkomentar apapun.

"Dia sebenarnya tidur dimana sih? Datang dan pergi seenaknya saja. Tak tau apa kamarnya itu dimana?" Youngjae sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Zelo. Hanya saja, ia selalu menghilang dan entah kemana ia pergi. Bahkan Youngjae sendiri seperti belum mengenal teman sekamarnya itu karena ia selalu kabur dari kamarnya.

"Sepertinya ia menginap lagi di ruang kesehatan."

"Mwo? Hyung tau itu?"

Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Youngjae. "Nee... Namja itu suka menghilang ke ruanganku."

"Aishh... Kenapa ia selalu hormat padamu sih, hyung?! Sedangkan padaku tidak? Jelas jelas aku juga sunbaenya-_- Apa kau itu kakaknya ?"

Daehyun terkejut bukan main mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Kakak? Hahaha... Kau aneh saja! Jelas jelas aku dan Zelo tidak mirip sama sekali. Lihat kulitku? Kulitku lebih eksotis daripada miliknya! Dan wajahku lebih tampan daripada wajah manisnya itu."

Youngjae membalas dengan senyum tak antusias. "heh... Eksotis? Itu memang karena kau suka berjemur di siang hari,hyung! Lagipula , Zelo sepertinya cukup patuh padamu. Dan selalu bersikap hormat padamu daripada guru guru yang lebih tua darimu disini. Kau juga lebih tau banyak tentang Zelo, tampak seperti ia suka membuka semua tabiatnya padamu."

"Kau ini!" Daehyun mengacak surai rambut Youngjae. "Itu karena aku seorang dokter. Aku melakukan sesuatu dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian agar pasienku tak takut padaku. Zelo adalah satu satunya yang menerima semua perlakuan dariku. Mungkin, itulah mengapa ia jinak padaku. Makanya... Kalau kau ingin Zelo jinak padamu, jangan terlalu galak padanya!"

"Mwo?! Galak apanya?! Bertemu pun jarang, hyung!"

Daehyun terkekeh , semakin menggemaskan saja sikap Youngjae jika sudah marah padanya.

"Sudahlah... Cepat bangun dan mandi! Jangan sampai kau terlambat ke kelasmu." Daehyun menarik lembut tangan Youngjae agar bangun dari ranjangnya. Lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Youngjae menuju kamar mandi. Namja yang didorongnya hanya mendengus kesal menerima perlakuan Daehyun tersebut. Sikap Daehyun seperti ayahnya saja.

#Ceklekk

Youngjae sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Sementara Daehyun menunggu di luar. Memandang lurus pada ranjang yang baru saja ditiduri Youngjae tadi. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Lalu ia tersenyum miris. Seperti perasaan yang berat telah melingkupinya.

"Maafkan aku, Youngjae-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi, aku memang 'kakaknya'."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bersyukur saja , kita tak dilibatkan dalam masalah Youngjae sunbae pingsan! Huftt..." V bersandar pada bangkunya. Rasa lega kembali muncul , mengingat masalah kemarin tak menghancurkan namanya begitu saja.

"Jika sampai Jin hyung tau masalah ini, kita akan dikeluarkan dari ekskul!" balas Jungkook dengan nada cemas.

"Lagipula berita tentang 'Pingsannya Youngjae' sunbae di majalah sekolah, terlalu banyak bumbu bumbu kebohongan. Arghhh... Aku tak bisa membayangkan , bila Jin hyung tau, bahwa kita melakukan 2 kesalahan fatal." Jimin mengacak frustasi rambut kehitamannya.

Ketiganya masih saja bergelut dengan kejadian kemarin. Seolah dapat mengancam mereka setiap saat. Padahal mereka berfrustasi ria , di kelas mereka sendiri. Yang mungkin saja , dapat dilihat / didengar oleh teman teman sekelas mereka.

#Brakkk

Seketika seisi kelas yang ramai menjadi hening. Tak terkecuali trio wartawan sekolah yang habis frustasi tadi.

Kehadiran Zelo di antara murid murid kelas dua tersebut, membuat seisi kelas tak tau harus bersikap apa. Apalagi dengan pandangan dingin yang menghunus. Cukup melumpuhkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

#Sett

#Brukk

Zelo dengan angkuhnya menduduki kasar bangkunya yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Kedua matanya hanya bisa mengatup tak mau membalas tatapan tatapan yang mengadili di sekitarnya. Terlalu malas saja.

"Astaga... Mati kita jika Zelo-ah tau soal Youngjae sunbae pingsan karena kita." V berbisik pada kedua teman di sampingnya. Dan tentu saja kedua temannya mengangguk setuju tanpa melepas tatapan ngeri pada Zelo yang sedang tidur di bangkunya.

"Tapi apa mungkin Zelo-ah mempedulikan masalah itu? Ia kan selalu mengacuhkan setiap orang." ucap Jimin setengah berbisik.

"Entahlah... Tapi bisa saja Zelo-ah berani mengadukan kita agar kita dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, bukan? Iya akan mengacuhkan permintaan maaf kita. Itu mengerikan!"

#Brakkkk

Ketiganya yang asik membicarakan Zelo, terperangah cepat melihat Zelo yang segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan mendorong kasar mejanya. Ia berjalan malas keluar kelas. Sepertinya , ia kesal karena di kelasnya , ada yang sengaja membicarakannya.

"Tuh kan! Nadamu terlalu keras, Jimin-ah! Makanya Zelo-ah mendengarnya! Dia pasti sudah tau masalah ini!" tuntut V pada Jimin. Jimin yang disalahkan, bingung sendiri. Kenapa jadi dia yang ditimpali kesalahan? Padahal baru tadi mereka saling menyesali diri.

"Tau kau , Jimin-ah! Mati kita! Zelo-ah akan mengadukan kita! AKU TAK MAU MATI MUDA!"

#Plakkk

"Yakkk, Kookie! Jangan sariosa disini, juseyo!" timpal V kembali. Namja itu jadi lebih sering menyalahkan orang sepertinya.

"Hikseu... V jahat! Teganya memukul kepalaku!" Jungkook yang merasa menjadi korban pemukulan, merengek kesal di hadapan namja berambut cokelat terang di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kita meminta perlindungan saja pada Yoongi-ah! Anak itu pasti bisa membantu kita." usul Jimin.

"Apa? Sampai kapan? Setelah kita dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini? Kau tak ingat, Yoongi-ah masih liburan di Amerika, hah?!" timpal V.

"Arghhh! Kenapa anak itu bisa bisanya liburan disaat kita terancam keluar dari sekolah? Pulangnya dari Amerika, aku tak akan mentraktirnya lagi!" bentak Jimin.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?! Kok jadi paranoid duluan?! Bagaimana kalau Zelo-ah tidak mengadukan kita? Dan kenapa kita harus berpikir sampai keluar dari sekolah kalau keadaan Youngjae sunbae sudah mulai membaik?!"

V dan Jimin memandangi Jungkook bersamaan. Ada benarnya yang diucapkan namja imut tersebut. Walaupun kadang namja itu tampak pabo dan kekanakan, ada saatnya ia bijak di tengah masalah seperti ini.

"Kau benar... Kita hanya perlu khawatirkan Jin hyung. Dan hanya Yoongi-ah yang bisa menyelamatkan kita apabila kita terancam keluar dari ekskul." tunduk lemas V.

"Ya... Kuharap anak itu cepat pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***Background song : CN Blue - Can't Stop***

Namjoon berlari cepat menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Aigoo! Kenapa aku bisa bangun kesiangan?! Ini pasti karena Chanyeol-ah yang tadi malam mengajakku bermain poker! Dasar anak itu! Kalau aku tau ia terbiasa insomnia, aku tak akan menjadi korban begini!"

Namjoon terus menyalakan dirinya di setiap langkahnya menyusuri lorong sekolah. Saat itu, lorong sekolah benar benar sudah sepi oleh para siswa. Tentu saja karena bel sudah berbunyi semenjak 20 menit yang lalu. Salahkan dirinya yang mau mengikuti tawaran teman setetangganya, Chanyeol, yang mengajaknya bermain poker malam malam. Ia terlalu keasyikkan hingga jam 1 pagi, dan tidak mempertimbangkan diri kalau dia sangat sulit bangun pagi kecuali ia bisa tidur awal.

Ia seharusnya mengikuti saran Sehun -teman sekamarnya- kalau begitu. -_-

#Klangg #Klangg

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya ketika seorang namja tinggi menjadi perhatiannya. Namja tinggi itu tampak sibuk dengan kaleng soda yang terus ia tendang kesana kemari. Kenapa anak itu tak masuk kelas? Kenapa ia malah bermain sendiri di halaman sekolah? Apa ia diusir dari kelasnya?

Namun Namjoon tak mau habis pikir karena ia hanya mau memaklumi saja. Namja preman seperti Zelo sudah seharusnya diusir saja dari kelas jika membuat masalah terus.

"Namjoon-ah?" Namjoon tersentak ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Jongup yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Namja pendek itu tampak bingung melihat kehadiran Namjoon yang masih sangat rapih sambil membawa buku dan tasnya.

"Kau tidak ke kelas?"

"Ahh... Aku ingin ke kelas! Hehe! Aku benar benar terlambat hari ini."

"Ishh.. Masih baru , sudah membuat pelanggaran. Cepatlah ke kelasmu! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?!"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, aku melihat anak bengal itu tak masuk kelas juga. Kenapa kau tak bertanya juga padanya?"

Namjoon menunjuk pada sosok namja tinggi yang masih sibuk menendang dan melempar kaleng soda tersebut layaknya bola sepak. Jongup terkejut melihat sosok Zelo disana.

"Ahh ... Sudahlah! Tak ada untungnya juga mengurusi anak itu! Aku pergi dulu, Jongup-ah! Galgae(aku pergi)!" dan Namjoon pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas tujuan. Namun tidak untuk Jongup yang saat itu masih termenung memandang Zelo.

Pesona Zelo yang terbiaskan cahaya mentari siang, memberi kesan tersendiri bagi Jongup yang melihatnya. Sejak namja itu berbicara padanya siang kemarin, Jongup menjadi lebih simpati padanya. Ia lalu mencoba melangkah mendekat pada Zelo.

Namun sayang,

Namja itu malah keburu pergi menjauh. Masih tak sadar bahwa Jongup sedang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Zelo menenteng tas di bahunya. Dengan langkah angkuh seperti biasa, ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Jongup yang merasa asing dengan tempat tersebut, karena tentu saja, tak banyak yang datang juga ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ia pernah mendengar desas desus bahwa halaman belakang ini dihuni 'sesuatu', makanya tak banyak yang mau mengunjungi tempat kosong dan dengan tanah berumput layu seperti ini. Bahkan tukang kebun sekolah pun, sepertinya enggan merawat rumput rumput layu di halaman belakang ini.

Zelo terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah tembok yang dihalangi sebuah triplek dan sekumpulan batu bata yang menghalanginya. Jongup melihat gerak gerik Zelo.

Apa yang dilakukan Zelo, cukup mengejutkannya. Namja tinggi itu meraih semua menyingkirkan batu bata itu hanya dengan sebuah tendangan, lalu mengangkat triplek tersebut. Rupanya, setelah ia mengangkat triplek itu, sebuah lubang besar muncul di tembok tersebut. Lubang yang cukup besar untuk bisa dilewati siapapun. Lalu Zelo dengan santainya keluar melalui lubang itu.

"Jinja?! Jadi ada pintu rahasia disini?! Tsk! Anak itu..." decak Jongup. Ia lalu segera berlari kecil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia tak mau kehilangan Zelo. Namja tinggi itu terlalu nakal , hingga mencoba kabur. Dan Jongup harus menghalanginya -lagi- agar tak segera ketauan oleh pihak keamanan sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo seperti bebas dari penjara. Ia melompat lompat kecil dan berjalan dengan leganya menyusuri jalan. Tak peduli beberapa pasang mata memandang curiga padanya, karena ada anak yang masih memakai seragam , berjalan dengan santainya di luar area sekolah. Sudah tau , ini masih jam sekolah.

Jongup masih mengikuti dari belakang. Mengawasi gerak gerik Zelo dengan hati hati. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Zelo setelah itu.

.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam berlalu, Jongup masih belum lihat tindakan buruk apapun dari Zelo. Terlihat normal normal saja. Zelo hanya berjalan kesana kemari melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Tunggu...

Melihat lihat saja?

Zelo menyusuri jalan sambil memandangi bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Dengan senyum merekah.

Kenapa Jongup baru menyadarinya?

Baru kali ini ia melihat senyuman tulus seindah itu dari Zelo.

Namja itu sudah meninggalkan kepribadian nya di sekolah, dan memakai kepribadian lain dalam dirinya di luar sekolah -sepertinya-. Jongup menduga Zelo punya 'kepribadian ganda'.

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian...

Zelo menghentikan langkahnya.

Sontak membuat Jongup ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Karena takut gerak geriknya ketauan, ia pun langsung mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi.

Dari kejauhan, Jongup bisa melihat Zelo hanya berdiri termenung menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi seperti terkejut melihat sesuatu.

Sekelompok namja tiba tiba berjalan ke arah Zelo. Ekspresi tak bersahabat dari mereka cukup jelas terlihat dari kejauhan. Jongup cemas mereka akan melakukan hal buruk pada Zelo. Karena dilihat senyuman miring dan ekspresi tak senang yang ditampilkan mereka pada Zelo. Tersenyum remeh padanya juga.

Jongup pun melihat sekumpulan namja itu memakai seragam sekolah seperti tak asing untuknya. Namun ia tak bisa memperjelas pandangannya hanya untuk melihat emblam nama sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Siapa mereka? .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END/TBC?**

Aigoo.. Maaf atas kelamaan update nya Dikarenakan masalah wifi -_-v

Huhuhu... Reviewnya mendikit readernim T.T Miyu kurang semangat jadinya :( Tapi yang baca dan masih ingin menumpahkan unek2 nya, jangan lupa review nee ^^ seneng deh bisa deket sama readernim jadi bisa kenal satu2 deh!^^

Akan ada cast baru(lagi) di chapter selanjutnya! Mohon partisipasi nya dan mohon gak ada bash/flame :')) m(_ _)m

*****Karena banyak DaeJae dan JongLo shipper mengharapkan moment mereka dibanyakin, Miyu penuhin ^^ Jadi aku (coba) bagi rata deh momentnya... Tapi maincast tetap Banghim karena intinya bakal ke Banghim loh :p

*****Dae bukan pedo T.T umurnya gak jauh2 kok... Kan dia dokter muda.. Haha:p

*****JongLo ukenya ya Zelo :p Aku gak bisa bayangin Zelo jadi seme (?) xp (mungkin krn kebiasaan JongLo. Tapi yang merasa ZeUp (?) shipper, mianhaeyo :))

*****Himchan Youngjae itu cantik... Youngjae dan Zelo manis (cute). Menurutku XD

Karena banyak kritik soal "moment nya kurang greget nih" dan sejenis itu, Miyu mau nanya... MOMENT SEPERTI APA YANG BIAR KELIATAN GREGETNYA /? #Capsjeblok

Mungkin Miyu bisa melakukan perbaikan untuk chapter selanjutnya :))

Makasih yang udah comment, kritik, saran dan jawaban atas pertanyaan di atas nanti ke kotak Review. Review lainnya Miyu tunggu^^

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIMCHAN!

Mungkin dikira telat banget ngucapinnya-_- tapi Miyu udah ngucapin kok dari tgl 19 xD Cuman karena masih keinget aja moment HBD nya Himchan (bias Miyu terkyuttt/?) jadi Miyu ucapin lagi disini (?) Hadiahnya, Miyu kasih pemandangan abs Yongguk nee *lirik ff*

Maaf gak bisa ngetag nama readernim satu2 m(_ _)m Saranghaeyo , readernim ^3^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7?**

**MAY TO REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**With You (Together) **

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other cast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

(cast akan bertambah searah alur cerita)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment and another cast their own agency. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**A/N :**

Maafkan atas keterlambatan Miyu (lagi) T.T

Untuk chapter ini, spesial mainpairing adalah JONGLO! YEY^^

Jadi buat Banghim nya, mohon bersabar (lagi) nee.. Miyu juga lagi keabisan ide soal Banghim -.- mau cari moment yang "Hot" gitu (?) #MendadakAmbigu

Let's enjoy the FF!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Sebelumnya****

Sekelompok namja tiba tiba berjalan ke arah Zelo. Ekspresi tak bersahabat dari mereka cukup jelas terlihat dari kejauhan. Jongup cemas mereka akan melakukan hal buruk pada Zelo. Karena dilihat senyuman miring dan ekspresi tak senang yang ditampilkan mereka pada Zelo. Tersenyum remeh padanya juga.

Jongup pun melihat sekumpulan namja itu memakai seragam sekolah seperti tak asing untuknya. Namun ia tak bisa memperjelas pandangannya hanya untuk melihat emblam nama sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.Siapa mereka? .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu present :**

**WITH YOU (TOGETHER) Ch. 7**

* * *

Zelo menghentikan langkahnya segera. Merasa terusik saja ketika sekumpulan namja berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya memandangi langkah mereka yang semakin mendekat. Terdiam mungkin bukanlah reaksi yang tidak biasa Zelo lakukan. Namun malas saja jika harus berhadapan dengan 'anak anak' itu di saat saat 'kebebasan' seperti ini.

5 namja dengan seragam merah terang dan langkah angkuh. Semakin mendekati Zelo dan menyerinyai dengan sangat antusias. Seperti baru saja memandangi santapan lezat di hadapan mereka.

"Wah wah wah... Anak dari asrama Jungjeon rupanya. Kenapa ada anak terkurung disana bisa berkeliaran disini,hah?" salah satu namja yang memakai topi terbalik, berjalan mengitari Zelo dengan seringai khasnya. Menelusuri perhatiannya pada namja tinggi di hadapannya ini.

"Rupanya anak anak Jungjeon ada yang tidak disiplin juga." ucap namja tampan berambut merah yang kini memandang serius kedua mata Zelo.

Zelo hanya membuang nafas acuh sekedar melihat tindakan 5 namja asing di hadapannya. Sama sekali tak tertarik bermain api pada sekumpulan anak 'ingusan' seperti mereka. Walau memuakkan, tapi Zelo merasa mereka tak ada apanya. Benar benar meremehkan rupanya..

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena seringai nya kini timbul begitu saja di bibir tipisnya.

"Hehhh... Kalian sendiri apa? Anak sekolah 'rendahan' Cheongwa? Anak seperti kalian yang terkenal 'liar', tak ada apa apanya melihat kedisiplinan anak sekolah elit seperti Jungjeon. Kami bahkan masih bisa dihormati walau berkeliaran seperti ini di jam sekolah, dari pada kalian yang sudah banyak membuat masalah. Kalian hanya akan bisa membuat masyarakat disini muak dan berdecak saja. Begitu menggelikan..."

Kata kata pedas yang begitu harmonis keluar, terdengar panas oleh 5 namja di hadapannya. Dibuat diam menahan marah melihat balasan yang diterima mereka. Bahkan urat nadi di leher mereka sudah timbul , dan kepalan tangan keras sudah mereka siapkan hendak melayang ke wajah manis Zelo.

Zelo, seperti biasa tak bergeming dan tersenyum miring menanggapinya. Begitu lucu sikap yang ia lihat.

Tiba tiba seorang namja tinggi lainnya, berjalan mendekat. Melengkapi kemuakkan Zelo saat itu. Namja yang hampir bisa menyamakan tinggi badan Zelo sendiri, memandang remeh dan takjub. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia perbuat pada namja itu secepatnya.

"Kau rupanya anak Jungjeon yang cukup berani juga. Hmmm... Seberapa senangnya bos melihatmu disini." ucap namja tinggi tersebut. Mengundang Zelo tak ambil diam untuk menyeringai angkuh padanya. "Siapa bos mu? Akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya."

.

.

.

.

"Siang, Zelo-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

#Degg

Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja berambut blondey yang tak jauh berdiri di depannya. Baru saja hadir. Lengkap sudah 6 namja berkumpul menjadi satu.

Zelo menatap tajam kehadiran namja yang tak asing tersebut. Namja yang sudah sangat ia kenal, kembali menyapa siangnya dengan nada ramah. Cukup mencengangkan, karena sudah sekitar 1 tahun ia tak bertemu dengannya.

5 namja yang sedari tadi hanya menggoda dengan sikap sok jagoan mereka , menunduk patuh ketika namja berambut blondey berjalan di antara mereka. Ia melangkah kakinya pelan pada Zelo. Namja dengan wajah tampan serta senyum yang begitu indah terlihat, membuat Zelo semakin tak bergeming bahkan tak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun saat ini.

"Aigoo...Zelo-ah... sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di hari ospek, tinggi badanmu sama denganku. Kenapa sekarang kau semakin tinggi saja? Apa Jungjeon mempunyai menu pupuk sekarang?" namja itu berkata lembut, walaupun ada niat sindiran di dalamnya. Zelo hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Zelo-ah.. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan hoobae yang paling sangat kukesali sejak dulu."

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu...

Jaebum hyung." Zelo menyerinyai kecil.

5 namja di belakang keduanya, terkejut bukan main. Jadi keduanya sudah saling mengenal?

"Jaebum-ah, kau kenal dengan-"

"Sudah kubilang berkali kali padamu... PANGGIL AKU JB!"

Bentakan keras tiba tiba mengubah semua uforia keramahan yang diperkirakan Zelo saat itu. Namja di hadapannya, sudah berubah. Sangat berubah.

Namja berambut hitam yang dibentak JB tadi, seketika terdiam dan menunduk lesu. Begitu menyesal atas tindakan nya yang tiba tiba tersebut. Kesalahan kecil saja bisa membuat emosi JB menyulut cepat.

"Ahh... Maafkan atas sikap yang tak enak tadi, Zelo-ah. Tidak seharusnya hyung memperlihatkannya padamu."

"Percuma saja, hyung. Aku tau bahwa kau akan berubah setelah 'kejadian' setahun lalu. Jadi percuma saja kau terlihat ramah padaku. Hehh... Terlalu drama."

/plok plok plok/

"Rupanya kau masih ingat ya? Hah... Sangat menarik sekali. Tapi aku tak tertarik sama sekali pada 'masalah' itu. Aku tertarik saja dengan sikap hormatmu padaku."

"Karena kau bukan bagian dari Jungjeon lagi. Jadi aku sangat menghormati kepergianmu."

#Jlebbb

Cukup menyentakkan atas jawaban Zelo barusan. Baru saja diingatkan dengan 'masa lalu' , ia justru disindir secara tak main main oleh hoobae nya itu. JB terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia sangat menyukai tindakan remeh namja tinggi tersebut.

"Aku pergi atau tidak pun, kehormatanku di Jungjeon akan selalu tertinggal disana. Kau hanya baru menyadarinya hari ini,kan?"

"Tskk.. Mwo? Jangan bermimpi, hyung? Sejak kapan kau dihormati? Kau hanya dibanggakan sekali. Tapi namja bernama BANG YONGGUK, tidak hanya dibanggakan disana, tapi juga DIHORMATI. Namamu sudah terlupakan di balik nama Bang Yongguk. Dan akan terus seperti itu. Bahkan namamu tak pernah disebut lagi. Kehormatanmu, hanya tertinggal pada dirimu saja. Tak ada yang sudi menerima kehormatan 'sekali' yang tak ada gunanya itu. Kau kalah, hyung."

#Grebb

"ULANGI UCAPANMU, BRENGS*K!" JB sudah tak kuat mengendalikan amarahnya. Kata kata Zelo, seperti sebuah pidato yang patut dibanggakan untuk didengar. JB justru tak senang itu.

"Apa ini? Ternyata ini kehormatanmu yang sebenarnya. Menjadi seorang jagoan? Pantas saja Jungjeon, tak menerimamu lagi." Zelo semakin berulah melanjutkan ucapan pedasnya. Namun itu tak cepat ditanggapi JB. Ia tau namja manis itu hanya menggodanya. Semuanya ada waktu.

JB melepas cengkeraman nya dari kerah seragam Zelo. Memudarkan kembali ketegangan barusan. "Kau benar benar belajar cepat menjadi seorang pembangkang ,ya? Ini yang membuatku jadi rindu dengan Yongguk. Bersamanya untuk menyingkirkanmu..."

"Hehh... Dan ini yang kusuka. Melihatmu keluar dan tak bersatu dengan Yongguk. Tak akan ada 'hama' pengganggu lagi."

"Oke... Aku memang menjadi hama untukmu, Zelo-ah. Tapi tenang saja... Kau akan mempunyai teman untu 'hama' pengganggu sepertiku...

Hama untuk kau dan Yongguk"

Zelo menanggapi antusias ucapan JB barusan. Sesuatu hal rupanya menjadi perhatiannya kini. "rupanya kau benar benar sedang melakukan 'pembalasan dendam'."

"Nee... Aku senang melakukannya. Ini membuatku, menjadi bisa menghela nafas lega. Jika ia bisa menyingkirkanku keluar dari Jungjeon. Maka aku juga bisa menyingkirkannya dari Jungjeon."

Zelo mengangguk. "kau benar, Yongguk pasti akan menyukainya. Jadi biar kuberitahu padanya."

"Tidak perlu... Karena aku tau bagaimana caranya agar Yongguk mengetahui niatku."

Zelo menerka pandangan JB kali ini. Seringai dan tatapan penuh arti mengarah padanya. Ia merasa... JB hendak melakukan 'sesuatu'.

"Aku tau kau selalu menyukai hadiah 'ini' dari siapapun. Jadi akan kuberikan padamu dan biar Yongguk melihatnya."

JB memundurkan langkahnya dan mensejajarkan diri pada kelima temannya. Yang sudah berdiri tegap menanggapi apapun yang akan diperintahkan JB setelah ini.

"Karena ini akan menjadi hadiah paling 'menyakitkan' untukmu."

Jari telunjuk JB menginteruksi kelima temannya. Tentu saja , sebuah interuksi begitu jelas dapat dimengerti untuk sekumpulan anggota genk seperti mereka.

5 namja itu berlari maju ke arah Zelo dengan kepalan tangan kuat mengarah pada Zelo. Tak ada jalan keluar bagi Zelo untuk kabur, 5 namja itu sudah mengepungnya. Apalagi Zelo juga tak ingin kabur, 'ini' yang memang ia perlukan.

"HYATTT!"

#Brukkk

#Trakkk

#Brukkk

#Bukkkk

Zelo mencoba menahan semua tinju yang mengarah padanya dengan setiap tendangan dan pukulannya sendiri. Walau beberapa pukulan sudah melukai telak beberapa bagian tubuhnya, namun namja itu masih berdiri tegap melawan. Jangan sebut namanya 'Zelo', jika ia tak bisa bersaing kekuatan dengan 5 namja ini.

Ya.. Zelo.. Sang Dewa Persaingan.

JB yang melihat saja pemandangan pilu di depannya, mengulum senyum takjub. Namja yang sekaligus hoobaenya itu, masih bisa menahan tendangan pukulan dari 5 suruhannya. 5 banding 1 , rupanya tak cukup menjatuhkan Zelo.

"Ia memang butuh 'penambah' dalam permainan ini." JB mengambil sesuatu yang tak jauh dari langkahnya.

Sebuah balok kayu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongup bergerak gelisah ketika Zelo benar benar memperlihatkan keburukannya. Berkelahi di saat yang tidak tepat. Namun hal yang lebih mencemaskannya adalah, ketika Zelo mulai terluka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Jongup tak sanggup keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tak ingin bergabung dengan masalah ini. Ia bukan namja yang pintar berkelahi. Namun Zelo benar benar butuh bantuannya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan namja itu mati setelah ia terlibat seperti ini? Terlibat kabur dari sekolah, dan terlibat mengetahui kejadian ini. Damn!

Tiba tiba, seorang namja berambut blondey, muncul membawa sesuatu.

Tunggu! Bukankah itu balok kayu?

"JINJAYO?! DIA AKAN MEMBUNUH ZELO!"

Jongup sudah tak bisa menahan kecemasannya. Ia langsung keluar dari persembunyian ini. Tak peduli ia akan mendapat hiasan biru di wajahnya juga. Yang penting adalah menyelamatkan anak 'merepotkan' itu.

Namun...

#Bukkkk

"ARGHHH!"

#Brukkk

Zelo tersungkur keras ke tanah.

Setelah balok kayu memukul kuat punggungnya.

JB menyeringai puas melihat ketidakberdayaan Zelo. Namun 5 namja tadi tak puas juga. Mereka tetap menendang, bahkan menginjak tubuh Zelo. Membuat Zelo hampir tak sadarkan diri. Pukulan balok kayu tersebut, melumpuhkan kekuatannya untuk melawan kembali. Semakin leluasa saja mereka menumpahkan emosi tanpa ditahan oleh pembelaan diri dari Zelo.

"YAKKK! HENTIKANNNN!" Jongup mendorong kuat , menyingkirkan sekumpulan 5 namja tadi. Membuat 5 namja tadi, menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Panik karena rupanya, Zelo tak hanya sendiri.

Jongup mencoba membangunkan Zelo. Namja manis itu, sudah babak belur. Bahkan nafasnya begitu berat. Matanya mengatup, dan ia meringis kesakitan. Ia sedang setengah sadar.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKU-Jaembum-ah?"

JB terkesiap ketika melihat Jongup menatap tajam padanya. Satu lagi namja di masa lalunya , muncul. Melumpuhkan semua anggota tubuhnya. Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata membulat, sambil menjatuhkan balok kayu di tangannya.

"J...Jongup-ah?"

Jongup mengepal kuat tangannya. Hingga membuat urat di tangannya, timbul seketika. Belum pernah ia terlihat seemosi ini. Namja itu selalu tampak tenang.

Tapi kenapa, Jongup tampak tak bersahabat kali ini? Itu pertanyaan JB.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JAEBUM-AH?! KAU BAHKAN BUKAN SEPERTI JAEBUM YANG KUKENAL SELAMA INI!? DIMANA IM JAE BUM YANG KUKENAL!?" Jongup berteriak begitu keras. Menumpahkan emosi yang sudah tak dapat ia kendalikan. Begitu melihat, sahabat lamanya, berbuat sedemikian 'gila' nya. Jongup benar benar tak percaya , Jaebum telah berubah.

"KAU PEMBUNUH , JAEBUM-AH!"  
"HENTIKANNNN!" JB mendekap kedua telinganya. Ia ingin melupakan semuanya. Kenapa jadi teringat kembali hari ini? Sikap 'iblis' dalam dirinya berkata, 'kenapa ia tak segera membunuh Zelo dahulu agar sekarang ia tak menemukannya memulai semua pengulangan masa lalu ini?'

Namun sikap 'malaikat'nya berkata, 'kenapa aku melakukan ini? Im Jae Bum? Apa kau benar Im Jae Bum?'

"KITA PERGI DARI SINI!" JB berlari meninggalkan Jongup dan Zelo, diikuti 5 temannya.

Akan lebih baik seperti ini. Tapi tidak untuk Jongup , tidak setelah semua tindakan yang Jaebum lakukan.

"YAKKK! JAEBUM-AH! KURANG AJAR KAU!" Jongup begitu tak percaya JB yang dikenalnya, lari dari masalah ini dengan begitu mudahnya. Namun Jongup mengkhawatirkan masalah lain.

Zelo sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Zelo-ah! Ireona! Jebal!" Jongup mencoba membangunkan namja manis di dekapannya itu. Namun tak ada respon apapun. Jongup panik bukan main. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, agar dapat menemukan satu orang saja yang dapat membantunya.

Namun ia begitu menyesali diri, ia di tengah jalanan sepi.

Jongup tetap bersih keras mencoba mencari bantuan. Ia berlari kesana kemari , setalah sebelumnya merebahkan tubuh malang Zelo di trotoar jalanan sepi tersebut.

Ia hampir putus asa. Angin berhembus sepoi dengan begitu tenang, namun tidak untuk Jongup yang berlari gelisah mengitari jalanan dan berteriak menyerukan 'pertolongan'.

Seandainya telepon genggamnya tak disita pihak asrama, ia bisa menghubungi Dokter Daehyun. Namja itu selalu cepat menanggapi sesuatu jika ini berkaitan dengan keselamatan seseorang.

"Eghh..."

Jongup menghentikan langkahnya, ia segera menoleh ketika sosok namja manis yang ia rebahkan tadi, justru terbangun. Namja itu meringis , menahan sakit, dan begitu lemasnya berusaha bangun. "Zelo-ah?" Jongup segera berlari menuju Zelo, berusaha membantu namja manis itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Gwaenchanayo, Zelo-ah?"

Zelo menoleh lemas , mensejajarkan pandangannya pada pandangan kecemasan milik Jongup. Namja itu cukup tersentak, dengan siapa yang ia lihat. Walaupun rahangnya serasa ingin putus setelah dihajar habis tadi, ia masih ingin berucap kata untuk Jongup.

"Ke-kenapa kau disini?" ucap Zelo dengan alisnya yang bertautan.

"Membiarkanmu mati muda karena perkelahian konyol tadi? Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkannya, bodoh!"

Zelo mendengus kesal. Bukan karena balasan yang diterimanya, melainkan kehadiran Jongup yang sangat mengusik kegiatannya. Lagipula , ia sudah terbiasa ditendang, diinjak, dipukul, dicakar sekalipun, namun namja itu selalu berhasil hidup. Layaknya mahluk bernyawa ribuan.

Zelo tetap bangun -mencoba berdiri- walaupun kaki dan punggungnya serasa ingin patah. Jongup tercengang dengan reaksi Zelo seperti itu. Apalagi , namja tinggi itu tengah terluka parah. Walaupun, ia cukup berlega diri, karena Zelo masih bisa berdiri tegap dengan kedua kakinya sekalipun sudah terinjak injak oleh 5 orang tadi.

"Kau mau kemana?!" Jongup berseru membuat Zelo berdecak kesal setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari Jongup.

"Tentu saja kembali ke sekolah! Memangnya kau kira aku mau kemana?!"

"Dengan wajah babak belur dan tubuh terluka begitu? Kau akan mendapat 2 hukuman karena mencoba kabur dan berkelahi di luar lingkungan sekolah. Ehmm... Ani! Kurasa tiga! Karena kau juga berkelahi dengan anak sekolah tetangga!"

"CEREWET!"

Zelo masih melanjutkan langkah terhuyungnya. Ia sama sekali tak menindakkan ocehan Jongup yang hanya bisa membuang waktunya.

Jongup memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. Melihat namja itu melangkah tersendat dan ringisan yang ia ciptakan disetiap langkahnya karena menahan tiap memar yang dimilikinya, sungguh mengusik perhatiannya. Ia tak mungkin menerima begitu saja kekeras kepalanya Zelo. Ada saatnya sikap keras kepalanya, dibalas dengan sikap keras kepala juga.

#Grebb

Jongup meraih tangan Zelo. Menarik namja itu, seolah menyeretnya untuk tak pergi ke tujuan seharusnya.

"MWO?! YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Zelo terkejut melihat tindakan Jongup yang menyeretnya tiba tiba ke arah sebaliknya dari arah menuju sekolahnya. Namja bermata sipit di hadapannya, tak peduli bahwa tindakannya bisa membuat Zelo semakin meringis kesakitan karena seretannya tak main main. Namun ia memang tak mau Zelo pergi ke sekolahnya dahulu.

"Sembuhkan dulu lukamu, pabo! Baru aku akan membawamu kembali ke sekolah."

Gertakan Jongup cukup ampuh membungkam mulut Zelo. Dengan ajaibnya, namja manis itu terdiam dan hanya mengikuti langkah namja pendek di hadapannya.

Perhatian Jongup, membuat jantung Zelo berdegup kencang kembali...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

#Tok #Tok #Tok

#Ceklekkk

"Eh? Tuan muda?"

Jongup tersenyum ramah kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyapa di pintu masuk sebuah rumah besar. Wanita paruh baya tersebut segera menunduk kecil setelah yang ia lihat di hadapannya tak lain tak bukan adalah Anak Majikannya.

"Selamat siang, Lee Ahjumma. Appa dan umma ada di rumah?"

"A..ani, tuan muda. Mereka sedang berada di luar kota. Tadi pagi mereka baru saja berangkat."

Jongup mengangguk antusias. Ia lalu menoleh pada Zelo di belakangnya. Namja itu tampak menggemaskan dengan olehan kepalanya kesana kemari, menelusuri pandangannya pada rumah besar tersebut. Rumah yang cukup...ani... Sangat mewah.

Cat minimalis berwarna kehijauan, memberikan nuansa alami yang sangat kental di rumah tersebut. Pohon pohon yang rimbun , tertanam memberikan suasana yang sangat sejuk setelah melewati pagar rumah itu saja. Bahkan ada kolam kecil yang sangat terawat. Dan beberapa ornamen terletak di setiap sudut, yang pasti harganya pun tak murah.

Jongup, seorang konglomerat?

Wanita paruh baya tersebut, cukup tersentak saat melihat tuan mudanya, membawa seorang namja asing dengan wajah penuh luka. Pakaiannya begitu kusut, namun ia tampak baik baik saja.

Jongup kembali menoleh pada wanita paruh baya tersebut, "Ahjumma, tolong bawakan kotak P3K dan air hangat beserta kain lap ke kamarku. Nee?"

"Nee... Tuan muda."

Sebelum melakukan instruksi Jongup, ia mempersilahkan terlebih dahulu Jongup dan 'namja asing' tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Dengan kepala menunduk, dan tangan menuntun Jongup , penuh rasa hormat. Jongup mengenggam tangan Zelo , agar Zelo mengikutinya ke dalam rumah tersebut. Walau agak ragu, Zelo tetap mengikuti langkah Jongup. Apalagi , ini rumah asing, dan ia tak menemukan apapun yang dapat dikenalnya kecuali Jongup sendiri. Ia bahkan hanya tersenyum canggung, pada wanita paruh baya yang menyapa ramah padanya. Sama sekali tak takut pada penampilan Zelo saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Zelo tercengang dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah kamar yang begitu luas. Dengan cat dinding berwarna hijau muda dan beberapa lukisan mewah tergantung. Lampu kristal melengkapi kemewahan yang kental di dalamnya. Rupanya tidak hanya dari luar rumah itu bisa dikatakan 'Mewah'.

"Kalau kau perlu beristirahat, tidurlah di ranjang itu. Lee ahjumma, sedang membawakan kotak obat untukmu." senyum Jongup terkulum manis di wajah tampannya. Membuat Zelo tak bisa mengungkapkan apapun kecuali hanya mengikuti suruhannya duduk di ranjang -yang mungkin- milik Jongup. Ranjang itu pun begitu empuk. Sangat ingin Zelo melompat lompat di atasnya.

#Tok #Tok

"Tuan, ini kotak obat dan air ada lagi yang tuan perlukan?" ucap Lee Ahjumma setelah menaruh semua yang dibawanya ke atas nakas milik Jongup.

"Ehmm... Kapan appa umma kembali dari luar kota?"

"Besok, tuan."

"Oh... Bagus. Mungkin sebelum sore ini, aku sudah akan kembali ke asrama. Jadi jika umma dan appa menelpon atau datang nanti, jangan katakan aku datang ke rumah hari ini."

"Arraseo, tuan."

Jongup lalu memberikan instruksi pada Lee Ahjumma agar dapat meninggalkannya berdua dengan Zelo.

Jongup lalu meraih kotak obat dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sekaleng 'Pain Killer Spray' (Semprotan penahan rasa sakit).

"Sekarang buka bajumu."

"MWO?! YAK! KAU INGIN BERBUAT MESUM DISINI?!"

Teriakan Zelo menggema di kamar Jongup. Membuat Jongup berdecak kesal karena keras kepalanya Zelo.

"AKU MENCOBA MEMBANTUMU DISINI! ATAU MAU AKU YANG MEMBUKANYA?!"

"ARRASEO! Ck..." Walau agak berat hati. Hei ! Ini sangat memalukan bagi seorang preman sekolah membuka pakaiannya di hadapan lelaki polos seperti Jongup. Apalagi, ia memang tak pernah buka pakaian di hadapan namja asing.

Zelo membuka perlahan seragamnya. Melepas setiap kancingnya perlahan. Dengan sikap ragu, namun ia tetap meneruskannya.

Hingga semuanya terbuka, dan berhasil membuat Jongup membulatkan matanya.

Tubuh putih mulus (yang beberapa sudah terluka karena memar) terekspos dengan sempurna tepat di hadapan Jongup. Membuat namja itu meneguk salivanya sangat pelan.

"Eum... Sekarang kau balikkan tubuhmu." Jongup mencoba menginteruksi dengan pelan kali ini. Lagipula ia juga ingin mengembalikan kesadarannya terlebih dahulu.

Zelo dengan semburat merah yang mulai terlihat, membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini Jongup bisa melihat punggung namja manis itu yang tak kalah 'cantik' dengan tubuh depannya.

Jongup menyemprotkan 'Pain Killer Spray' itu pada punggung mulus Zelo. Agar Zelo bisa menahan rasa sakit setelah punggunya dipukul keras oleh balok kayu tadi. Ia cukup kasian dengan ringisan Zelo akibat zat kimia yang mulai membasahi punggungnya itu.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung mengusap memar di punggung Zelo , dengan lap basah yang telah dipersiapkannya tadi. Usapan lembut Jongup, tak ampuh menahan rasa sakit Zelo. Malah membuat Zelo semakin meringis. Agak pilu terdengar dan itu membuat Jongup merasa tak tega. Namun ini demi kebaikan Zelo sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo merentangkan tangannya , agar Jongup dapat leluasa mengobati tangannya yang terluka. Jongup begitu apik mengobati setiap lukanya. Zelo pun mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan lembut tersebut, sehingga membuat Zelo sudah tak merasa sakit lagi.

Sekitar 1/2 jam , Jongup mengobati setiap luka Zelo dengan obat yang ia miliki. Walaupun keadaan saat itu begitu canggung, tanpa adanya percakapan yang berarti. Namun tercipta suatu suasana hangat yang sangat diharapkan Zelo selama ini. Bagai suatu hal yang telah terenggut, kini kembali dari seseorang yang ia bahkan tak terlalu dekat.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Bukankah selama ini, aku menjadi namja keras dimatamu?" Zelo akhirnya membuka percakapan. Dengan pandangan lesu, mengarah pada Jongup yang masih berkonsen mengobati lukanya.

"Jika kau ingin bicara omong kosong lagi, karena kau orang jahat yang tidak patut dikasihani, kau akan percuma berbicara padaku."

"Tapi bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu? Kau hanya tidak bisa menjadi 'aku'. Yang menerima semua kenyataan pahit seperti ini."

Jongup menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu memandang kedua bola mata Zelo. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau lebih beruntung daripada aku. Memiliki sahabat yang selalu siap serta untukmu. Orang tua yang walau pergi ke luar kota, akan selalu menanyakan keadaanmu. Hidup serba berkecukupan dengan perhatian yang penuh. Cerdas, dan dihormati orang orang. Kau berbeda dariku, Moon Jongup. Kau tak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi 'diriku' , yang selalu dicampakkan orang lain dan meremehkanku."

"Tau apa kau tentang diriku, Choi Zelo? Kau hanya sepintas melihat semua ini , lalu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Lalu kau bandingkan pada dirimu? Lucu sekali kau."

"Tapi tetap saja... Kau lebih beruntung dariku, Moon Jongup! Aku berhak dibenci! Orang sepertimu tak usah sok baik padaku! Kau dilahirkan dengan sangat baik, dan menjadi orang yang baik juga! Tak usah bersanding dengan orang yang terlahir jahat sepertiku! Aku terlahir dari orang jahat! Jadi aku akan seperti mereka juga!"

#Plakkk

"Bagaimana pun, orang baik sepertiku juga membencimu, bodoh!"

Zelo menahan ringisannya setelah ditampar oleh Jongup tadi. Walaupun Jongup melihat ada luka terpampang jelas di pipi Zelo, namun tangannya tetap saja melayang ke arah nya. Itu dikarenakan, ia tak suka dengan semua ucapan Zelo. Terlalu merendahkan Zelo sendiri. Hanya dengan begini, ia bisa menghentikan ucapan Zelo.

"Kau kira aku kasihan padamu, lalu aku berbuat semua ini? Kau kira aku 'Orang Baik' yang akan baik pada siapapun. Aku tak peduli masa lalumu seperti apa, hingga membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi aku tetap akan Membencimu!"

Zelo cukup sakit mendengar ucapan Jongup barusan. Kenapa ia merasa sakit hati? Bukankah ia sendiri yang meminta Jongup untuk membencinya? Namun semua perhatian Jongup padanya, tampak berkebalikan dengan 'kebencian' yang Jongup ucapkan barusan. Apa ada alasan kenapa Jongup melakukan semua hal ini, dibalik 'Kebenciannya' ?

"Kalau kau membenciku, lalu kenapa kau masih ingin mengobati lukaku? Memberikan perhatian ini padaku? Apa kau punya rencana sesuatu?"

"Aku membencimu dengan cara yang berbeda."

"ITU TAK MASUK AKAL! Seharusnya kau jijik pada orang yang membencimu!"

"Kau bahkan tak tau alasanku kenapa membencimu."  
"Memangnya kenapa,hah?! Memangnya aku mempedulikannya?! Tentu saja kau membenciku karena..."

.

.

.

.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KARENA KAU MEMBUATKU TIDAK NORMAL, BODOH! KARENA KAU, AKU JADI CINTA PADAMU!"

.

.

.

.

#Degg

#Degg

Jantung yang begitu bodoh , sehingga berdetak lebih kencang disaat yang tidak tepat. Namun tak cukup waktu bagi Zelo untuk mengutuk semua itu. Karena ia kini sedang TERKEJUT bukan main pada pengakuan Jongup barusan.

Apa?

Mencintainya?

Jadi sekarang yang bersikap tidak normal disini?

Jongup?

Zelo?

Atau keduanya?

Jongup terengah mengucapkannya. Rasanya seperti mendorong keluar beban dari dalam dirinya dengan susah payah. Membuatnya lega, namun begitu melelahkan. Kini pengakuannya , membuat kebingungannya terjawab sudah.

Ia benar mencintai Zelo. Tak peduli jika Zelo itu preman , ketua genk, mafia, atau yakuza pun. Namun tak akan membuat jawabannya berubah.

Ini sudah terpendam, dan terjawab hari ini.

Ia mencintai si 'pembuat masalah' ...

Choi Zelo.

"Kita mungkin berbeda. Kau mengaku sebagai orang jahat, dan kau mengira aku orang baik. Namun justru karena perbedaan itulah, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Zelo seolah ingin melompat dari atap gedung rasanya.

Kenapa?

Perasaan gembira?

Atau kebingungan melandanya?

Membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lebih jernih sekarang.

Namun...

Air mata itupun terurai...

Seorang Choi Zelo mengurai air matanya?

Ini mungkin akan menjadi sejarah hidup bagi yang melihatnya.

"Zelo-ah?" Jongup menangkup kedua pipi Zelo. Benar adanya. Setelah ia memandang lebih jelas lagi, mata Zelo telah penuh dengan air mata. Jongup merasa menyesal luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin reaksi didapatnya ini, justru memilukan pemandangan di hadapannya?

"Zelo-ah... Aku minta maaf! Jika memang kau ingin aku membencimu, maka aku akan melakukannya. Jika kau memang membenciku karena aku mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal tadi, maka benci aku saja. Kau bisa memukulku, kau bisa menendangku, apapun asal kau-"

#Grebbb

#Cuppp

.

.

.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

3 detik

.

.

.

.

Semuanya seolah berhenti bergerak.

Menyisakan Zelo dan Jongup...

Yang kini saling berciuman.

Zelo merasa gemas dengan ucapan Jongup sehingga membuatnya tak bisa menahan untuk segera mengunci tuturan penyesalan diri Jongup.

Menahannya dengan sebuah ciuman? Pilihan yang bagus untuknya.

Ciuman itu pun terlepas. Ciuman lembut yang begitu menenangkan, dan mengartikan sesuatu.

Jongup serasa ingin mati saja saat itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, pergi ke surga untuk bertemu dengan Tuhan , dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' untuk-Nya.

Walau agak ragu untuk memecah duluan kecanggungan yang ada, namun Zelo harus melakukannya.

"Aku lebih suka kau membenciku daripada 'mencintaiku'."

Jongup mengerjab polos kedua matanya. Ia tak mengerti maksud Zelo barusan. Namun, apapun artinya.. Ciuman itu sepertinya sudah menjawabnya.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku, Zelo-ah?"

Zelo kini yang mengerjab polos. Ia seolah mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya dahulu. Pandangan tulus Jongup, menerjang cukup cepat pada pandangan Zelo saat ini.

"Tidak... Aku tidak bisa..."

Dan Zelo pun meraih cepat seragamnya, dan berlari keluar dari kamar Jongup. Tak peduli dengan semua ekspresi penuh tanda tanya yang mengarah padanya dari Jongup sendiri.

Zelo sedang diambang kebingungan amat merumitkannya.

Tapi justru, kebingungan tersebut, membuat Jongup merasa bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jongup menunduk lesu, melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya. Seolah ia gagal, dan ini sangat memalukan.

"Ia benar benar akan membencimu selamanya, Moon Jongup..." Jongup mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seolah ia benar benar pantas dipersalahkan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Jungjeon High School**

**03.00 PM KST**

Suasana di setiap sudut sekolah Jungjeon, sudah terisi oleh banyak siswa. Mereka berhamburan kesana kemari dari kelas mereka, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Begitu leganya dapat menjernihkan pikiran mereka kembali dari semua materi pelajaran yang sangat rumit dipendam saja.

Youngjae saat itu hendak keluar dari dalam kelasnya, tiba tiba...

"Hai Youngjae-ah! Gwaenchanayo?" Himchan merangkul akrab Youngjae. Seolah namja itu adalah sahabat terdekatnya.

"Himchan-ssi? Ahh... Aku baik baik saja sekarang. Hehe.." ucap namja manis tersebut pada namja cantik di sampingnya.

"Ishh... Jangan panggil aku seformal itu, Youngjae-ah! Panggil aku saja Himchan-ah, ndee?!"

"Tskk... Arraseo, Himchanniee...kkkk"

Himchan seketika memberikan death glarenya pada Youngjae. Namja manis itu merasa ingin tertawa melihatnya. Namun ia tau bahwa namja disampingnya memang cepat emosian, jadi ia tak memperlihatkan tawanya itu. Cukup dengan kekehan saja.

"Maaf kalau tadi pagi, aku belum sempat menyapamu. Tapi kau memang terlihat baikan ! Dari tadi kau tersenyum tidak jelas begitu. Kau terlihat dalam suasana senang sepertinya. Hayoo.. Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu senang?!"

"Kau ini mau tau saja, Himchan. Lagipula aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, tau!"

Himchan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia kesal karena namja yang juga seorang Hanjang (ketua kelas) nya itu, justru bermain teka teki padanya. Bagaimana pun, Himchan adalah tipe namja yang mudah penasaran dengan suatu hal.

"Arraseo! Kalau kau tak mau memberitahu padaku, maka aku akan ngambek." Himchan membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya. Seolah ia benar benar ngambek kali ini. Tapi justru, tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan. Membuat setiap namja yang melihatnya, akan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Yang berjalan saja , bisa saja tertabrak tembok nantinya. Dan yang sedang minum pun, pastilah tak sadar malah menumpahkannya.

"Aigoo.. Bagaimana mungkin Yongguk bisa kuat sekamar dengan namja seimut kau, Himchannie?" Youngjae mencubit gemas kedua pipi Himchan hingga membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan.

"Ngomong ngomong, kenapa Yongguk langsung kabur tadi? Bukankah kau selalu mengekorinya kalau namja itu pergi?"

"Tsk.. Memang aku ini 'bayangannya' ,hah? Lagipula dia sedang ada latihan rutin. Aku malas mengikutinya. Dia hanya akan merepotkanku saja."

"Ckck.. Dasar kau. Tega sekali pada teman sekamarmu yang sedang 'berjuang' itu. Oh ya, Jongup juga pergi kemana ya? Padahal namja itu tadi pagi sekali jika ia membolos kelas."

Himchan hanya menggeleng kepalanya tanda tak tau. Memang tumben sekali jika namja serajin Jongup, tiba tiba kabur dari kelas. Jika ia memang bolos kelas, pasti ada alasan tertentu yang pasti itu serius. Karena sedengarnya, jongup tidak pernah bolos sekolah.

"Annyeong, Youngjae-ah. Himchan-ah."

Youngjae maupun Himchan menoleh kepada sumber suara. Tepat di hadapan mereka, seorang dokter muda nan tampan, tersenyum menyapa mereka.

"Sedang menikmati waktu istirahat kalian?"

Youngjae menunduk malu melihat Daehyun di hadapannya. Senyum Daehyun , mengingatkannya pada kejadian 'tadi pagi'. Walau agak berbeda karena Daehyun kembali dengan balutan khas Dokternya.

"Ya, Dokter Jung. Bagaimana dengan ,hyung? Kelihatannya kau sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Himchan yang saat itu menjawab. Karena Youngjae hanya terdiam 1000 kata.

"Ya... Aku tadi dipanggil oleh Guru Lee ke ruangannya. Entah ada apa. Tapi aku wajib menemuinya. Padahal aku jarang dipanggil oleh guru."

Youngjae mendongak. Akhirnya ia bisa juga merespon ucapan Daehyun kali ini, "Guru Lee Hyori? Bukankah ia wali kelas Zelo? Masalah apa lagi yang diperbuat namja bengal itu?"

"Sstt.. Jangan begitu Youngjae-ah. Bagaimana pun, dia itu kan teman sekamarmu. Kkkk..." Daehyun terkekeh karena melihat dahi Youngjae yang mengernyit , ketika ia kesal dengan suatu hal.

"Baiklah aku pergi dahulu. Selamat beristirahat. Dan jangan lupa obatmu, Youngjae-ah" Daehyun mengacak surai rambut Youngjae. Membuat namja di hadapannya menunduk malu kembali. Melihat perilaku keduanya, membuat Himchan jadi mencurigai sesuatu.

Tak berapa lama setelah Daehyun pergi...

"Hmm.. Tuh kan. Kau senyum senyum sendiri lagi. Kau ini abis sakit, langsung jadi 'gila' , ya?" Himchan menggoda Youngjae dengan pukulan kecil di tangannya. Membuat sang korban, salah tingkah. Menanggapi moment antara dirinya dan Daehyun, serta kecurigaan Himchan padanya. Youngjae pun bingung harus menanggapi yang mana dulu.

"Jangan jangan... Kau naksir dengan Daehyun hyung ya?"

"MWO?! YAK! Kau mau kutendang di bokongmu, Himchan-ah?!"

Himchan memekik kecil sambil tertawa terpingkal melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae. Mereka saling mengejar satu sama lain. Tak peduli keadaan kelas jadi gaduh dibuatnya.

Walaupun ia sendiri merasa,

Pertanyaan Himchan adalah 'Jawabannya' .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Daehyun mengangguk kecil menanggapi tuntunan seorang wanita paruh baya -namun masih terlihat awet muda tersebut- ke bangku di hadapan meja pribadi miliknya. Ruang guru saat itu begitu sepi, hanya 2 guru yang masih berada di dalamnya entah sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen di meja masing masing.

"Maafkan saya, Daehyun-ssi. Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak. Namun , sebagai seorang wali kelas, saya hanya melakukan tanggung jawab saya." wanita dengan rambut panjang yang menjuntai itu, memandang intens wajah tampan Daehyun.

"Nee.. Gwaenchanayo, Lee seongsangnim. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Zelo-ah?"

"Ya... Karena kudengar kau cukup dekat dengan Zelo, dan kupikir dia akan menanggapi ucapanmu. Jadi saya mohon bantuanmu , Dokter Jung."

"Tentu saja, seongsangnim. Namun ada masalah apa dengan Zelo-ah?"

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Pagi ini, Zelo tidak masuk kelas. Guru sastra, mempertanyakan kehadirannya. Karena ini sangat tumben sekali. Anak itu mungkin banyak membuat masalah dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya, bahkan berani tidur selama pelajaran. Namun membolos kelas, adalah sesuatu yang sangat kebetulan. Zelo sering mendapat nilai merah di pelajaran tersebut. Jadi, gurunya melapor padaku , agar setidaknya tidak membolos kelas sehari saja, agar tidak semakin mengurangi nilainya."

Daehyun cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Zelo bolos? Kemana anak itu pergi? Karena yang ia tau, ketika Zelo membolos, anak itu akan beralasan ke ruang kesehatan. Namun, sosoknya tak pernah muncul dari balik pintu ruang kesehatan saja. Dan membolos disaat pelajaran sastra? Daehyun membenarkan ucapan guru wanita di hadapannya itu.

Zelo memang tak pernah membolos di pelajaran sastra. Entah karena apa ia begitu rajin sekali di sesi pelajaran tersebut. Tapi ia hanya membolos ketika di pelajaran tertentu.. Seperti di kelas Bahasa Inggris dan kelas Matematika.

"Mungkin , ia terlambat ke kelasnya hingga ia tak berani masuk kelas. Kemarin malam, saya mengajaknya mencari sesuatu. Maafkan saya, seongsangnim."

"Jinjayo? Ahh... Begitu rupanya. Tapi setidaknya, katakan padanya untuk tidak membolos lagi. Lebih baik ia terlambat daripada membolos. Poin kebolosan, lebih disiplin daripada poin datang telat ke kelas."

"Nee seongsangnim. Saya akan membahasnya bersama Zelo nanti."

Daehyun lalu bangun dari bangkunya hendak pergi. Namun gurunya itu langsung menegurnya kembali. Membuat Daehyun membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan wanita itu lagi.

"Apa kau mempunyai nomor telepon orang tua Zelo yang dapat kuhubungi? Amat sulit sekali menghubungi mereka setiap kali saya ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan mereka."

Daehyun tercengang. Orang tua Zelo? Ia bahkan sudah lama tak mendengar pertanyaan tentang keberadaan mereka.

Namun ia jadi teringat suatu hal. Tatapan lesunya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia ragu memberikan nomor telepon 'asli' orang tua Zelo. Masihkan mereka mempedulikan anak itu?

"Maafkan saya , seongsangnim. Namun saya hanya dekat dengan Zelo sebagai dokter pribadinya. Saya tak punya hubungan apapun dengan orang tuanya. Apalagi mengenalnya"

"Sangat disayangkan sekali. Karena banyak hal yang ingin saya bahas dengan mereka."

Daehyun mendongak, "Kalau ada suatu hal yang melibatkan Zelo. Anda perlu memberitahu saya saja, seongsangnim. Anggap saya sebagai 'wali' orang tua Zelo."

Kedua tatapan tulus Daehyun, benar benar meyakinkan Lee Seongsangnim saat itu. Terasa kehangatan dari arti permintaannya tersebut. Karena hanya Jung Daehyun, yang mau menjadi seorang Dokter pribadi bahkan 'Wali' sementara untuk Zelo yang begitu asing tanpa sosok orang tua.

"Saya percayakan ini padamu, Dokter Jung. Kamshamnida."

Daehyun tersenyum lega. Sembari beranjak keluar ruang guru.

Ia tak perlu menunggu mereka mengerti tentang semua perhatian dan kepedulian Daehyun pada sosok Zelo.

Ini bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Ia bukan sosok dokter yang peduli pada kesehatan seseorang dan kehidupan sosial orang lain.

Karena saat ini ,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo memang membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END / TBC ?**

Keterlambatan Miyu ini dikarenakan banyaknya tuntutan sekolah setelah liburan -_- jadi mohon dimaklumi jika Miyu terlambat lagi updatenya T.T Tapi Readernim jangan terlambat update yaaa...hehe

Kenapa membuat spesial mainpairing seperti ini? Well.. Karena Miyu mau menyelesaikan hubungan 'ngegantung' semua pairing sebelum pairing 'klimaks' nya muncul (?) #TerlaluBerkelit -_-

Jadi buat yang Banghim shipper yang merasa cast di FF ini berangsur gak ke Banghim, Maafin atas kelabilan Miyu ini T.T Miyu akan coba cari moment banghim terHOT ya #seketikaAmbigu

Maaf gak bisa ngetag nama readernim satu2 (lagi) m(_ _)m Saranghaeyo , readernim ^3^

.

.

.

Chapter 8 ?

**MAY TO REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

**With You (Together) **

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other cast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

(cast akan bertambah searah alur cerita)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment and another cast their own agency. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Sebelumnya****

Kedua tatapan tulus Daehyun, benar benar meyakinkan Lee Seongsangnim saat itu. Terasa kehangatan dari arti permintaannya tersebut. Karena hanya Jung Daehyun, yang mau menjadi seorang Dokter pribadi bahkan 'Wali' sementara untuk Zelo yang begitu asing tanpa sosok orang tua.

"Saya percayakan ini padamu, Dokter Jung. Kamshamnida."

Daehyun tersenyum lega. Sembari beranjak keluar ruang guru.

Ia tak perlu menunggu mereka mengerti tentang semua perhatian dan kepedulian Daehyun pada sosok Zelo.

Ini bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Ia bukan sosok dokter yang peduli pada kesehatan seseorang dan kehidupan sosial orang lain.

Karena saat ini ,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo memang membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu present :**

**WITH YOU (TOGETHER) Ch. 8**

* * *

Himchan menendang nendang kecil kerikil yang terhampar di atas tanah. Membuat debu seketika tercipta dari sepatu hitamnya. Dengan malas , berjalan kesana kemari tak tentu arah , seperti menunggu seseorang. Ia sedikit bersenandung menemani kesepiannya saat itu.

"Rindu padaku?"

Himchan seketika mendongak. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepatunya yang telah berdebu itu pada sepasang tatapan penuh karisma di hadapannya. Namja itu tersenyum ramah , sembari memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang terawat. Sedangkan Himchan sendiri, jengah melihatnya.

"Kau membuang waktuku, Bang!"

"Siapa suruh kau kemari? Aku tidak menyuruhmu kemari kok."

"Mana mungkin aku kembali ke kamar sementara kuncinya kau yang pegang. Tsk..."

Yongguk tertawa kecil. Ada benarnya ucapan namja manis itu. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh mempertanyakannya. Namun rasanya, ia kecewa saja mendengar alasan Himchan datang ke lapangan sekedar mengambil kunci kamar di tangannya.

"Apa tidak usah beristirahat dulu di bangku penonton? Aku ingin merentangkan kaki dulu sementara waktu sebelum kembali berjalan menelusuri lorong asrama." Yongguk berucap lesu karena tenaganya yang terkuras. Peluhnya menetes hendak menunjukkan kesungguhan permintaannya.

Himchan memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa ia mau patuh dengan permintaan konyol Yongguk yang justru hanya membuang waktu tidur sore nya saja?

"Kau lama , Channie!" Yongguk tak habis pikir hanya menarik tangan Himchan menuju bangku penonton. Yang saat itu tak ada siapapun. Jadi sangat leluasa keduanya dapat berdua saja.

"YAK! KAU PANGGIL AKU APA TADI?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ige... Kusiapkan minuman untukmu."

"Kenapa kau hanya beli dua?"

"Karena disini hanya kita berdua kan? Memangnya ada lagi yang mau minum disini? Hantu?"

"Yak! Jangan bicarakan itu disaat mau malam begini, bodoh!"

Yongguk rasanya ingin mencubit pipi Himchan saja saat itu. Menggemaskan sekali ketika ia sedang merasa ketakutan. Memang yang ia tau kalau Himchan takut malam hari, jadi ia takut hal hal mistis juga. Sangat disayangkan sekali, padahal dia ingin sekali mengerjai Himchan. Tapi, dia kasihan pada namja itu.

Himchan meneguk perlahan minuman bersoda miliknya. Ada beberapa tetesan minuman tersebut mengalir tertumpah dari sudut bibirnya. Seketika terpancar penampilan menggoda Himchan. Yongguk hanya bisa memandang intens pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

"Slurpp..." Himchan mengelap beberapa tetes air yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Lalu tak sengaja menangkap sepasang tatapan tak berkedip mengarah padanya.

"Mwo?! Kau haus?! Minum milikmu, bodoh!"

Sepertinya Himchan tak mengerti arti pandangan yang didapatnya. Ya.. Tatapan seolah ia menemukan suatu ornamen cantik menyilaukan mata oleh cahaya sore saat itu. Ornamen cantik terpantul di mata indah milik Yongguk.

Aigoo.. Apa yang saat ini dipikirkannya?

Yongguk menggeleng cepat, mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Akhir akhir ini, ia merasa ada hal yang aneh.

"Oh ya, Bang! Besok gerbang sekolah akan dibuka, ya? Wahhh.. Aku tak sabar keluar lagi dari asrama ini untuk menghirup udara segar!" Himchan merentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi tinggi.

"Hei... Kau kira disini sedang menghirup udara apa, eoh? Nee... Mau kuajak ke Myeondong lagi?"

"Aniyo... Aku mau bertemu ayahku! Bagaimana?!"

Air muka Yongguk berubah. Seketika saja ia teringat dengan cerita Himchan saat itu. Tentu saja Himchan masih memiliki sosok Ayah ,bukan?

Yongguk tersenyum kecil. Ia tau bahwa Himchan pasti merindukan sosok orang tua saat ini.

"Perlu kutemani?"

"Mwo? Untuk apa? Memangnya kau mau kenal dengan ayahku yang SUPER DUPER galak itu?! Lagipula, ia pasti akan banyak menginterogasimu karena bagaimana pun kau yang selama ini bertanggung jawab selama ayahku tidak ada ,bukan?"

"Kau kira aku pengasuhmu,hah?! Aku sekedar menemanimu agar kau tak tersesat tau! Masih baru di Seoul, tidak usah sok tau!"

Perdebatan demi perdebatan pun tercipta. Walaupun begitu, perdebatan inilah yang setidaknya memberikan ruang keakraban antara keduanya.

Himchan dan Yongguk ...

Saat ini sedang dalam masa , Pendekatan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya...**

**FREE SCHOOL TIME!**

#Ceklek

#Gerrrrrrr

Suara besi roda pagar mengalun sempurna. Menggema di tengah lapangan asrama sampai ke dalam ruang kamar para penghuni asrama.

Saat itu masih cukup pagi untuk yang terbiasa bangun sekitar jam 8 atau 9 kurang. Namun ini adalah HARI BEBAS SEKOLAH! Hari dimana setiap 2 minggu sekali, pagar asrama akan terbuka lebar, dan itu berarti... Tanpa pelajaran, tanpa guru bimbingan, tanpa peraturan harus memakai seragam di sekitar lingkungan sekolah, atau bahkan ancaman untuk kabur dari sekolah pada jam pelajaran.

WAKTUNYA HIDUP BEBAS!

Para penghuni asrama ada yang baru bangun hanya dengan mendengar suara geretan pagar terbuka. Mereka serentak menyembulkan keluar kepala mereka dari jendela kamar sekedar melihat momentum seperti itu. Seolah , terbukanya pagar asrama adalah hadiah tahun baru atau hadiah natal -yang hanya setahun sekali- dihadiahkan untuk mereka.

Beberapa siswa pun ada yang sudah berhamburan keluar asrama. Tak peduli sudah mandi ataupun belum. Ada yang berharap keluar asrama hanya sekedar bermain bersama teman mereka dari luar sekolah, atau menikmati musim semi di luar sana.

Senyum lebar Yongguk tersungging dengan sangat antusias. Bertepuk tangan senang karena akhirnya momentum bebas dari sekolah ia rasakan kembali untuk minggu ini.

Walaupun ia sendiri bingung, dia akan pergi kemana habis itu.

Yongguk menoleh pada ranjang Himchan. Tepat dimana sosok malaikat cantik masih tertidur pulas di atasnya. Sama sekali tak mengenal waktu ketika sudah jatuh tertidur.

"Padahal dia sendiri yang bersemangat kemarin. Hufttt... " Yongguk sekedar memaklumi saja. Mungkin namja manis itu sedang bermimpi indah sehabis dinyanyikan lagu lullaby (nyanyian sebelum tidur) tadi malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Flashback****

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh ikut aku bertemu ayahku. Tapi awas kalau kau bersikap macam macam!"

"Astaga... Kau kira aku psikopat,hah?! Sebegitu ngerinya kau sehingga tak suka aku bertemu ayahmu. Lagipula , aku ingin berterima kasih pada beliau"

Himchan seketika mengeryitkan dahinya. Berterima kasih? Bertemu saja belum pernah.

"Berterima kasih? Untuk apa?"

Yongguk membungkam mulutnya sangat erat. Entah kenapa kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa di rem. Ini sangat memalukan jika Himchan tau apa yang akan ia utarakan pada ayah Himchan nantinya.

"A..ani... Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena beliau, kau jadi mengacak ngacak kamarku."

"MWO?! BELUM PERNAH MENELAN GULING RUPANYA!"

Himchan melempar cepat guling ditangannya ke arah Yongguk. Membuat Yongguk seketika jatuh kembali ke ranjangnya karena lemparan kuat itu. Haha... Yongguk tertawa melihat reaksi tersebut.

"Sudahlah.. Ini sudah jam 10, Himchan. Aku tidur duluan,ya." Yongguk hendak mematikan lampu di nakasnya, namun Himchan segera menahannya. Membuat Yongguk segera menatap bingung tindakan Himchan tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, Bang."

"Mwo? Jangan bilang kau belum makan malam. Aigoo.. Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah menyiapkan-"

"Aku takut ..."

Yongguk segera membungkam ucapannya. Melihat tundukan lesu dari Himchan, menyentuh pelan hatinya kembali. Yongguk menjauhkan tangannya dari tombol lampu dan kembali menatap Himchan yang tengah malu menunduk di ia benar benar tak sanggup terlihat perlu dikasihani saat ini.

"Baiklah... Biar kuhidupkan lampunya saja. Lagipula tidur saat lampu menyala, akan menerangi mimpi kita kan? Haha..." Yongguk mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan ini. Walaupun ia ingin mengakui, ucapannya sangat garing sekali -_-

"Yongguk-ah... Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Mwo? Ya.. Apapun yang kau mau, Himchan."

Himchan menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Seolah ia sedang mempertimbangkan, apa ia perlu mengucapkannya atau tidak. Ughh.. Sangat menggemaskan sekali sikapnya itu.

"Nyanyikan aku lagu 'Lullaby', Bang.."

"MWO?!"

Yongguk ingin sekali terjun dari kamarnya saat itu juga. Lebih baik ia terjun dari atap asrama daripada bernyanyi lagu seperti itu.

Yongguk tak suka bernyanyi lagu lagu yang terkesan _cute, soft melody_. Karena ia tau ia tak pintar bernyanyi. Ia bahkan pernah menghajar Namjoon karena menyuruhnya menyanyikan lagu Gwiyomi dengan nada seimut mungkin.

Tapi melihat tatapan mohon penuh simpati milik Himchan, rasanya...eghh... Kenapa Tuhan kau jatuhkan aku seperti ini?!

"Ta.. Tapi Himchan... Suaraku terlalu berat untuk menyanyikan lagu itu. Bagaimana kalau kau bermimpi buruk setelah aku menyanyikannya?" Yongguk beralasan. Walaupun itu berarti ia harus mengejek suara beratnya yang berharga.

Namun Himchan tetap bersih keras. Lagi lagi melakukan jurus 'imutnya' seperti yang ia pernah lakukan ketika berbelanja di Myeondong saat itu.

"AKU INGIN KAU BERNYANYI SEKARANG JUGA!" Himchan merengek. Astaga... Dimanakah Himchan penuh ambisi untuk melindas siapapun yang mengatakan ia 'imut'?! Kalau Himchan tak pernah ada ambisi seperti itu, sudah sejak dulu Yongguk mengatai Himchan .

Yongguk jadi kebingungan sendiri. Ia tak akan bisa tidur melihat Himchan yang terus menarik narik gemas tangannya. Ia merengek bak anak 5 tahun. Atau seperti seorang istri yang sedang mengidam.

"NEE! AKAN KUNYANYIKAN ! Tapi jangan tertawa saat aku bernyanyi! ARRASEO!?"

Himchan menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosa serta eye smilenya yang indah itu. Layaknya seekor kelinci yang puas mendapat asupan wortel saat itu juga.

Yongguk menghela nafas. Mencoba menahan sabar serta menyiapkan diri untuk suatu momentum sejarah yang bahkan ia ingin hindari. Sementara Himchan sudah merebah dan bersiap untuk membawa diri ke alam mimpi. Saat ini biarkan image 'Cowok cool' yang disandang Yongguk, harus dilepas dahulu.

"Tidurlah... Tidurlah... Tidurlah yang nyenyak

Bawalah.. Bawalah ... Kau ke alam mimpi..

Tidurlah.. Tidurlah... Hingga pagi hari...

Bawalah ... Bawalah... Kau ke alam mimpi.." **(Melodinya dibayangin aja ^^)**

Yongguk mengulang terus lagu tersebut hingga Himchan benar benar tertidur. Ia bahkan tak percaya, menyanyikan lagu selembut itu berkolaborasi dengan suara beratnya, menghasilkan alunan sempurna yang siap membawa tidur siapapun. Namun setidaknya ia berlega diri, ia tak ditertawakan oleh Himchan karena menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Karena lagu yang dibawanya pun, hanya asal ciptaannya saja.

Himchan terlihat damai ketika sedang tertidur, tak tampak kembali perasaan gelisah atau takut akan 'malam hari' yang sebelumnya diperlihatkannya. Ia bahkan tampak menikmati kegiatan tidurnya.

Yongguk tersenyum. Ada perasaan kasihan ketika melihat momentum seperti ini. Seperti inikah keseharian mendiang ibu Himchan menidurkan aegya nya itu? Namun bagaimana setelah sang ibu telah tiada? Masihkan Himchan dinyanyikan lagu lullaby seperti ini?

Yongguk menunduk lesu. Kembali pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Ia amat sedih karena suatu hal. Suatu yang juga seharusnya memberatkannya...

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya yang juga dahulu dinyanyikan lagu Lullaby? Apa ia seperti Himchan? Yang akan merasa takut jika tak dinyanyikan seperti itu setiap malam?

Yongguk bukan seorang yang trauma akan 'malam hari' . Namun, kesendirian yang justru menakutinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Unflashback/Now****

Yongguk memandang lekat pada sang malaikat yang tertidur. Semai cahaya mentari cukup menyilaukan saat itu. Mungkin efek ketika terbit di musim semi.

"Haruskah aku membangunkannya?" Yongguk tampak berpikir. Cukup kasihan membangunkannya disaat liburan seperti ini. Tampak wajah melelahkan milik Himchan itu, sangat menyentuhnya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu. Mungkin ia sudah bangun setelah itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dari setengah jam lalu, Yongguk menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi paginya. Matahari semakin meninggi di peraduannya. Sedangkan Himchan masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

Yongguk teringat dengan janjinya menemani Himchan menemui ayahnya. Gerbang sekolah pun akan ditutup kembali setelah jam 8 malam. Waktunya akan terbuang begitu saja melihat Himchan tertidur?

Sebenak pikiran menghampirinya. Seperti ada saja ide untuk mengerjai, sekaligus membantu Himchan bisa bangun.

Yongguk menghampiri ranjang Himchan. Mendekati keberadaan namja cerewet itu tertidur.

Tangan kirinya memegang bagian bantal sebelah kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya terentang -melewati kepala Himchan- memegang bagian sisi lain dari bantal tersebut. Sedikit membungkuk agar memudahkannya menarik bantalnya. Ia hendak menarik bantal tersebut sehingga kepala Himchan jatuh ke ranjang cukup keras dan membangunkannya. Walaupun posisinya agak... Err... Membuat Yongguk sendiri ragu melakukannya.

#Settt

Hendak Yongguk mengangkat cepat kedua tangannya menjauh, tubuhnya justru tak bisa menyeimbangkan diri. Sontak membuatnya terpleset kembali ke atas ranjang.

Menindih Himchan.

Syukurlah kedua tangannya langsung menahan di antara tubuh Himchan, setelah sebelumnya bantal di tangannya ia lempar ke atas lantai. Sehingga ia tak benar benar menindihnya.

.

.

"UMMA!"

#Deggg

#Deggg

Himchan pun terbangun.

Tepat ketika ia membuka matanya, sosok tampan Yongguk berada di atas tubuhnya.

Dengan tatapan penuh arti tertuju padanya.

Bahkan wajah mereka hampir saja bersentuhan jika Himchan tak mengerem mengangkat kepalanya.

Nafas keduanya saling bertemu. Saling terdengar begitu dekat. Tatapan intens memandang satu sama lain. Sementara keduanya pun sedang sibuk mengatur pikiran mereka. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya?

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

#Plakkk

#Brukkk

.

.

.

Yongguk merintih kesakitan dengan balasan yang ia terima. Sebuah tamparan dan dorongan kuat membuatnya jatuh dengan mantapnya ke atas lantai. Tanpa ada rasa kasihan diterimanya. Sungguh menyakitkan...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Himchan mengangkat selimutnya , menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia ketakutan setengah mati. Ia berpikir tak jernih, dan mengira Yonggguk telah melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya.

"Kau sendiri, mengira aku sedang melakukan apa?" Yongguk mengernyitkan dahinya dengan kesal. Ia malas dibentak apalagi ketika sedang merasakan sakit luar biasa di pipinya.

"Kau tau, seharusnya aku menyeretmu saja sehingga kau jatuh dari ranjang. Atau aku menyirami dengan air agar kau bangun. Tsk..."

Himchan terkejut mendengarnya. Rupanya apa yang ia kira, meleset terlalu tajam. Yongguk hanya ingin membangunkannya. Apalagi setelah melihat bantalnya tergeletak di atas lantai.

Tapi cara apa yang dilakukan namja bodoh ini sehingga membuat jantungnya tak dapat berdegup sabar saat ini,hah? -pikir Himchan.

"Maafkan aku..." Himchan menunduk malu. Ia cukup menyesal karena terlalu banyak membentak bagi seseorang yang berbaik hati padanya.

"Tak apa.. Oh ya, tidurmu nyenyak? Tadi kau memanggil 'Umma'?"

Himchan mendongak cepat pada sepasang manik tegas Yongguk. Ia mengerjab polos. Pernahkan ia memanggil 'Umma' nya di hadapan Yongguk.

Oh ya... Itu...

"Aku bermimpi tentang ibuku tadi malam."

"Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang , jika aku menyanyikannya, kau akan bermimpi buruk!" Yongguk bersih keras dengan ucapan pembelaan. Sekalipun itu harus merendahan dirinya sendiri. Yongguk memang tak suka melakukannya.

"Ani! Aku justru bermimpi indah tentang ibuku. Mana mungkin aku tertidur nyenyak, jika aku bermimpi buruk?" ucap Himchan. Yongguk pun ikut mengangguk. Benar juga yang diucapkan Himchan. Ia tak akan susah membangunkan Himchan jika namja itu memang bermimpi buruk, bukan?

"Bermimpi apa?"

Yongguk merangkul lututnya , menajamkan telinga dan matanya pada sosok namja manis di atas ranjang. Sekedar memberikan perhatian besar bagi cerita yang akan dibawa Himchan padanya.

Himchan tersenyum dan memandang ke atas langit langit kamar. Momentum indah dibalik mimpinya terasa di dunia nyatanya. Sehingga tak patut untuk dilupakan.

"Aku dan ibuku seperti sedang menikmati musim semi. Kami berjalan di antara pohon sakura yang sedang menjatuhkan bunganya. Kami saling merangkul, dan aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan rangkulannya." Himchan menghela nafas pelan. Seolah hal ini begitu apik terurai dalam 1 paragraf. Ia begitu bersemangat mengungkapkannya.

"Bahkan aku bertengkar dengan ibuku karena ia tak ingin memakan tteokbokki pedas yang kutawarkan. Sama seperti yang kulakukan pada saat kau dan aku di Myeondong. Tapi setelah itu kami menghabiskan waktu di karnaval, menaiki bianglala dan berpeluk bersama. Sampai akhirnya..."

Yongguk terkesima sekaligus terkejut ketika ...

Air mata Himchan mulai menggenang di sudut mata miliknya.

"... Ia melambai padaku, dan pergi meninggalkanku."

Yongguk hendak bangun dari posisi duduknya dan meraih tubuh Himchan. Merangkulnya kembali setelah kejadian Himchan menangis saat itu.

Namun Himchan langsung mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. Hendak mempertontonkan kesungguhan hatinya , bahwa dirinya sedang tak ingin terlihat lemah saat ini.

"Itu gara gara kau yang menganggu mimpi indahku, pabo!"

Yongguk mendengus kesal. Momentum terlalu melankolis itu, sekedar menyapa lalu pergi entah kemana, membawa kembali pada sikap menyebalkan Himchan.

"Mianhae! Lagipula aku tak mau membuang waktuku disini sekedar menunggumu terbangun. Kau kan juga punya janji dengan ayahmu."

"MWO?! AYAH?! ASTAGA JAM BERAPA INI?!"

Himchan terperanjat dan segera bangkit dengan semangat membaranya. Ia begitu terkejut ketika jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 pagi. Terlalu siang baginya...

Sementara Yongguk hanya menghela nafas memakluminya. Melihat Himchan yang mondar mandir tak karuan dengan sangat panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yongguk dan Himchan , keduanya sudah terlihat sangat siap dengan penampilan santai mereka. Menelusuri -kembali- kota Seoul, tanpa cemas diperhatikan orang orang karena keluar sekolah menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Yongguk berbalut kaus putih oblong dengan kemeja longgar yang ia sengaja buka kancingnya. Jadi, begitu angin berhembus kencang, cukup menyentakkan kemeja miliknya dan memperlihatkan tubuh gagah nan seksi Yongguk di balik kaus oblongnya. Inilah penampilan 'cowok cool' bagi seorang Bang Yongguk.

Sementara Himchan, cukup menarik setiap pandangan di sekitarnya. Yeoja maupun namja. Ia memakai sweater tipis berwarna merah muda bergaris. Dan celana denim yang sangat cocok dikenakannya. Memperlihatkan penampilan santai, menawan, dan elegan. Walaupun sederhana, namun ketika Himchan memakainya, terlihat Fashionista.

"Hei kalian berdua!" seseorang namja manis lainnya berseru. Menghampiri mereka dengan semangat yang tak kalah menyala.

Tak lain tak bukan si Yoo Youngjae.

Jangan lupakan Jongup yang mengekori Youngjae dengan gaya kerennya memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantung celana. Memang mengherankan, seorang kutu buku, sama sekali tak terlihat aura 'membosankan'. Justru cukup menarik perhatian saking 'Keren' nya.

"Kalian ingin pergi kemana pagi ini?" Youngjae bertanya pada 2 namja tinggi di hadapannya. Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Aku ingin menuntun si 'Buta arah' ini ke rumah ayahnya."

"Mwo?! Kau kira aku mau dituntun 'namja bodoh' sepertimu?!"

Youngjae terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil keduanya. Sungguh menggemaskan. Kenapa mereka sangat cocok sekali jika sedang bertengkar begini.

"Kau sendiri ingin pergi kemana?" Himchan mengendus di dekat Youngjae. "kau pakai parfum?"

"Hehehe... Nee... Aku diajak Daehyun hyung ke rumahnya. Jadi aku harus terlihat rapih."

Jongup mengerling curiga pada Youngjae yang berdiri di sampingnya. Namun ia segera menepis pikiran tersebut. "bukan berarti kau harus memakai parfum. Kenapa kau tak memakai obat alkohol di seluruh bajumu? Daehyun hyung lebih terbiasa dengan bau itu."

Sontak Yongguk dan Himchan tertawa terpingkal mendengarnya. Tak begitu dengan Youngjae yang langsung menjotos tangan kekar milik Jongup.

Sementara keempatnya masih sibuk sendiri dengan percakapan dan pertengkaran kecil juga,

Namjoon menghampiri mereka. Ditemani senyum 3 jari yang selalu terlihat menyebalkan itu.

"Pagi, semuanya! Sedang bercanda tanpa kehadiranku ya?"

Selalu saja kehadiran Namjoon dibalas tatapan jengah dari keempatnya. Apalagi Himchan yang tak melihat kehadiran namja menyebalkan itu setelah kejadian 'pemukulan' saat itu.

"Tampaknya pipimu sudah mulai membaik." ucap Yongguk sembari memegangi pipi Namjoon. Ia tatap lekat saja keadaan namja itu setelah pemukulan tersebut. Lalu matanya melirik pada Himchan di sampingnya. Sekedar mengingatkan...

"Ouch... Jangan kau pegang, bodoh! Masih agak sakit. Tapi Daehyun hyung bilang , perban ini masih tak boleh dibuka sampai minggu depan. Jadi kukira, tak akan membaik dulu."

Himchan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan malas. Ia lalu menghampiri Namjoon. Walaupun yang ia lakukan, sontak membuat Namjoon ingin menjaga jarak.

"Maafkan aku Namjoon-ah soal kejadian saat itu. Aku hanya terbawa emosi. Tapi itu kalau kau memanggilku 'CANTIK' lagi...

Aku akan memenggal kepalamu." Himchan menepis tatapan tulusnya menjadi tatapan menakutkan. Namjoon menelan air ludahnya begitu payah, dan mengangguk ngeri. Sementara 3 namja yang menonton ketidakberdayaan tersebut, hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari 5 namja yang sedang bercakap ria tadi, 3 trio wartawan sudah mengawasi mereka. Memandang takjub ketika sekumpulan namja tampan dan cukup terkenal seantero Asrama , bersatu padu memberikan kombinasi yang sangat menawan siapapun.

Yongguk yang seorang atlet tampan dan paling dibanggakan.

Youngjae seorang ketua kelas. Yang manis , tampan, dan menawan dengan senyumnya.

Jongup. Seorang namja yang terkenal pintar dan tampak keren itu.

Tak mengira mereka adalah sahabat baik.

"Siapa yang berada di samping Yongguk hyung? Kakak itu sangat manis sekali..." V menatap lekat pada Himchan yang tengah tertawa di kejauhan sana. Namja berambut cokelat terang itu bahkan sesekali memotret dengan kamera pribadi miliknya. Saking terpesonakah?

"Coba kuingat ingat... Berdasarkan informasi yang kudapatkan, dia adalah teman sekamar Yongguk hyung. Kim.. Kim... Hi... Him..."

"Kim Himchan maksudmu?"

"NEE! Kim Himchan hyung!" Jungkook membenarkan pernyataan Jimin. Namja dengan eye smile khas di samping Jungkook, hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Bagaimana mungkin seorang wartawan lupa dengan informasinya sendiri?

"Jinja?! Waaa... Ini bisa jadi topik wawancara selanjutnya! Lagipula ia terlihat manis sekali! Ia adalah hyung kesayanganku!" V mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi. Begitu meyakinkan hak kepemilikan 'hyung kesayangan' telah ditautkannya.

"Hai, jaga bicaramu, Kim Taehyung! Apa kau tega memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Hoseok hyung demi namja manis sahabat Yongguk hyung itu? Dasar playboy..." Jimin tepat menyindir V , membuat namja berambut brown light tersebut mendengus kesal padanya.

"Siapa bilang? Himchan hyung mungkin hyung 'kesayanganku' karena ia sangat manis. Tapi, Hoseok hyung adalah namja yang SANGAAAATTT Kucintai. Saranghae Hoseok hyung!" V memeluk sendiri tubuhnya. Melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada namja tampan sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Jung Hoseok (J-Hope).

Sementara Jimin dan Jungkook, memandang miris perilaku sahabat nya itu. Sungguh miris, karena mereka tak mengira memiliki sahabat seorang 'Gay'. Bahkan namja yang diincarnya pun tak main main...

Seorang kakak kelas yang bergelut di ekskul dance.

"Oh ya... Bukankah Jin hyung masih menawarkan tawaran bagus untuk mewawancarai Yongguk hyung? Apakah tak seharusnya kita lakukan sekarang juga?" Jungkook menunjuk nunjuk pada Yongguk yang sedang konsen dengan percakapan teman temannya.

"Tentu saja.. Kita berdoa kali ini tak akan ada penolakan lagi... HEI ! HENTIKAN MEMOTRET HIMCHAN HYUNG, EOH!"

V menurunkan posisi memotretnya. Mengerucut bibir kesal karena aksinya diinterupsi oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal ia sedang melakukan aksi 'Fanboying'. Tidak bisakah diberi waktu beberapa menit saja?

Ketiganya pun secara mantap melangkah mendekat pada kelima namja tersebut. Tampak ragu, namun keberanian menuntun mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sebaiknya aku segera ke rumah Daehyun hyung. Ia pasti menungguku. Galgae!" Youngjae melambai pada keempat sahabatnya. Dan berlari menjauh walaupun beberapa pasang mata melihatnya curiga. Parfum? Dan semangat membara begitu? Sangat mencolok bagi seseorang yang hanya ingin bertemu dengan dokter asramanya.

"Ngomong -ngomong kau sendiri mau kemana, Jongup -ah?" Namjoon bertanya pada Jongup yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan pohon sakura.

"Aku tak kemana mana..." Jongup tersenyum menjawabnya. Padahal di balik senyuman itu, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sedang ingin menyelesaikan 'sesuatu' yang sangat berat untuk diakui.

"Sayang sekali, eoh..."

"Selamat pagi, sunbaenim..."

Keempat namja tampan tadi begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran 3 namja manis serentak membungkuk hormat pada mereka.

"Kami dari ekskul wartawan sekolah." V memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Jungkook, ini Jimin, dan Taehyung. Mohon bantuannya."

Keempat hyung hanya tersenyum canggung membalas keramahan mereka.

"Kami datang kemari untuk..."

"HIMCHAN HYUNG! MAUKAH KAU BERFOTO DENGANKU!?" tak terduga. Kegiatan mewawancari mereka harus diinterupsi oleh namja berambut brown light yang tengah memperlihatkan jurus menggemaskannya di hadapan Himchan. Memasang ekspresi polos nan senyum terkembang, menjatuhkan rahang ketiga hyung lainnya. Sementara Himchan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Tak tau harus membalas apa.

Jimin dan Jungkook menggeleng kepalanya dengan sangat kesal.

"Te...tentu saja..." pada akhirnya , si namja narsis -Kim Taehyung- berhasil mendapatkan foto bersama dengan sang 'idola' - maksudnya sang 'Hyung kesayangan'. Padahal baru pertama kali mereka bertatap muka.

Beberapa menit terpotong dengan aksi 'tak ada artinya' tersebut, tiga wartawan muda itu kembali serius dengan tujuan mereka. Walaupun ada sedikit aksi V sibuk dengan foto foto hasil jepretannya.

"Kami kesini ingin mewawancarai seputar kehidupan pribadi Yongguk hyung."

#Glekk

Tepat yang diperkirakan Yongguk , tiga namja itu pasti akan memaksanya kembali untuk diwawancara. Ia tak suka jika kehidupan pribadinya dipertanyakan. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak keras permintaan tiga namja manis di hadapannya terus.

"Kami mohon, hyung... Sekali iniiii saja!"

Yongguk tampak berpikir dengan permohonan tersebut.

Namun, sekalipun dengan pandangan polos mengarah padanya...

Masih tak akan mengganti pemikirannya.

"Lain kali saja, ya!"

#Grebbb

Yongguk tiba tiba menarik tangan Himchan. Menariknya menjauhi tiga namja yang tengah merengek -kembali- karena mereka kembali gagal mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya mereka bisa dapatkan.

"HUAAAA! HYUNG! JEBAL!" Mereka benar benar merengek manja sambil melihat aksi kabur dari 2 hyung yang sangat dikagumi mereka itu.

Jongup hanya memandang miris ketiganya lalu kembali pergi memasuki asrama. Sementara Namjoon tengah menonton ketiganya dengan sangat heran.

"Kenapa kalian ingin sekali mewawancarai Yongguk?"

"Hiks... Karena Yongguk hyung yang belum menjadi topik wawancara pribadi kami!" ucap V sesenggukan.

"Yongguk hyung satu satunya harapan kami demi ekskul ini!" Jungkook merengek payah.

Namjoon berdecak ria , menggeleng kepalanya maklum. "Aku ingin sekali membantu kalian jadinya..."

Sontak trio wartawan menoleh cepat pada Namjoon. 3 namja manis tersebut terkesima dengan ucapan yang Namjoon katakan. Cukup menarik perhatian 'tawaran' ini.

"SUNGGUH?!"

Namjoon terperanjat melihat kekompakan ketiganya. "A...aku tak yakin..."

"JEBAL, NAMJOON HYUNG! BANTU KAMI!"

"YAK YAK! LEPASKAN TANGANKU, EOH! ANAK NAKAL!"

Namjoon mungkin begitu menyesal dengan tawaran yang ia berikan.

Seolah tawarannya ini dapat menariknya ke jurang terdalam...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo mengunyah pelan. Menikmati daging tomat yang lembut dan berair di rongga mulutnya. Sentuhan angin berhembus , menerpa tubuhnya yang sedang duduk di tepi pembatas atap asrama. Ia sangat suka bersenandung di tempat itu -sekalipun akan sangat berbahaya. Inilah yang akan ia lakukan ketika semua orang mulai menikmati kehidupan di luar sana.

Matanya memandang tajam pada pagar sekolah, lalu siswa siswa yang berlalu lalang , melewati benda tersebut. Mereka berlari riang, seperti habis keluar dari penjara.

Sayang sekali Zelo sudah melakukannya kemarin, jadi dia tak mau melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Tiba tiba..

Zelo menemukan sosok namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sosok yang sangat ia ingin lupakan. Karena ketika ia melihatnya, kejadian 'lalu' teringat kembali.

Jongup sedang berjalan santai kembali ke dalam asrama. Ia sama sekali tak menindakkan ajakan ajakan siswa lain agar ikut keluar dari asrama.

Apa yang dilakukannya? Sama sekali tidak punya mood untuk berlibur?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu...

TING TONG... TING TONG... TING TONG...

"APPA !? APPA?! HIMCHAN PULANG!? ADA ORANG DI RUMAH?!"

Yongguk melempar tatapan heran. Melihat namja di sampingnya itu sedang memaksa pintu itu untuk terbuka. Ia tengah membuat pintu itu sebagai bulan bulanan kerinduan pada ayahnya. Jika pintu itu manusia, entah berapa banyak memar yang akan bermunculan.

Sebuah rumah minimalis. Tak terlalu besar, namun terlihat kenyamanan yang menjadi pemandangan kepada siapapun yang hadir di rumah ini. Rumah itu terbaring suasana asri dan terawat. Rumput di taman tamannya masih hijau, sementara lantai berkayu menemani kesan asri rumah tersebut. Bahkan harum bunga bunga sakura yang tertanam, menambah nilai plus. Untuk rumah baru yang ditempati oleh 2 namja, bisa dibilang ini SANGAT SEMPURNA.

#Ceklekk

"Ye... AH! HIMCHAN?!"

Satu pria dengan namja di sampingnya saling bertukar pandangan. Tampak terdiam dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang diberikan sang ahjussi tersebut. Bahkan ditemani dengan jatuh nya beberapa kelopak bunga sakura, seolah memberikan efek dramatis untuk pertemuan ayah dan anak ini.

"APPAAAAAA?!"

Himchan memeluk erat ayahnya. Sangat erat. Padahal tinggi badannya sama dengan ayahnya, namun ia memeluk ayahnya layak seorang anak 5 tahun. Begitu menggemaskan, tapi juga menakutkan.

Ayah Himchan melonggarkan pelukan sang aegyanya. Lalu pria kekar itu mengelus pelan surai pirang Himchan. Tatapan tulus yang diberikannya, membuat Himchan tersenyum lebar. Begitu bahagia.

"Aigoo... Tak terasa kau sudah tumbuh besar saja, Himchannie... Padahal baru 2 minggu appa meninggalkanmu di asrama Jungjeon."

Himchan sontak mengembungkan pipinya. Ia tak suka dipanggil manja seperti itu oleh appanya. Tapi ajaibnya, ia tak akan mengeluh atau mengamuk seperti biasa. Tentu saja karena ia berhadapan dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Dan siapa namja tampan ini?" Kangin beralih memandangi Yongguk yang tengah hormat membungkuk padanya. Terlihat aura sopan santun yang begitu melekat pada dirinya, dan Kangin menyukainya.

"Bang Yongguk imnida... Teman sekamar Himchan."

"Jinja? Jadi selama ini kau yang menjaga Himchan? Aigoo.." Kangin beralih menyalami Yongguk dan mengelus sayang punggung bidang miliknya. Seperti perilaku ayah kepada anaknya. Himchan tersenyum senang karena kehadiran Yongguk begitu diminati oleh ayahnya.

"Silahkan masuk... Pasti kalian sangat lelah habis berjalan kemari." Kangin memberikan ruang untuk Himchan dan Yongguk masuk ke rumahnya.

Barulah Yongguk menyadari, kenyamanan rumah tersebut tak berasal dari luarnya saja. Suasana nyaman pun terasa di dalamnya.

Isinya begitu tertata. Bahkan sofanya tampak bersih, dan meja kacanya masih sangat mengkilap. Cat cokelat kayu di semua dinding, memberika efek klasik dan sederhana. Sangat melegakan. Yongguk seperti berada di rumahnya sendiri...

"Yongguk-ah kau tidak ingin mengobrol dengan ayahku?" Himchan menghentikan aksi 'melihat lihat' Yongguk. Membuat namja bersuara berat tersebut, menoleh cepat membalas tatapan Kangin yang tengah memandangnya penuh wibawa.

"Jeongsonghamnida (Maafkan aku) , ahjussi. Tapi rumahmu begitu sangat nyaman."

"Hahaha... Ini hanyalah rumah dinas. Kami tak menetap disini, karena kami hanya tinggal sementara saja."

Yongguk sontak terkejut. Apa yang dipikirkannya akan menjadi kenyataan? Yongguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Himchan. Menelisik apa ia pun menyetujui ucapan ayahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Kim Young Woon. Tapi saya biasa dipanggil Kim Kangin. Himchan pun juga lebih menyukai nama itu."

"Appa!"

Yongguk terkekeh kecil melihat aksi ngambek Himchan. Sementara Kangin hanya tersenyum simpul membalasnya.

"Himchan-ah , kebetulan kau disini. Appa ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Kangin mulai mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius. Himchan tak enak hati melihatnya. Apalagi Yongguk.

"Mwoya, appa?"

"Ini soal keberangkatan appa ke Amerika."

"Mwo?! Appa jadi ke Amerika? Cepat sekali..."

Himchan menunduk sedih. Ia sangat tak suka ditinggali oleh ayahnya. Apalagi ditinggal jauh. Amerika bukanlah tempat yang dekat. Ini sudah melibatkan beda benua.

Sementara Yongguk sudah berpikiran lain.

"Mwo? Ahjussi ingin pergi ke Amerika? Apa itu berarti Himchan akan ikut?" Yongguk berbicara panik. Seolah berita ini begitu berat diterimanya.

Himchan maupun Kangin pun hanya merasa keheranan dengan sikap Yongguk.

"Aniyo... Himchan tak ikut denganku. Kepergiannya ke luar negeri, akan sangat menganggu pendidikannya. Jadi kubiarkan dia di Korea saja."

Yongguk menghela nafas pelan.

"Tapi , appa..." Himchan memotong percakapan.

"Appa akan menghubungi pihak asrama bahkan kepala sekolah sesekali untuk menanyakan keadaanmu. Dan juga, appa tak akan lupa memberikanmu paket dan surat sebagai hadiahnya sampai disana. Rumah ini sepenuhnya appa titipkan padamu. Jadi, jika kau butuh tempat beristirahat selain asramamu, datang saja kemari. Nee?"

Himchan masih menunduk. Ia sangat sedih sekaligus berat menerima keputusan ayahnya untuk pergi. Ia belum terbiasa ditinggali sendiri ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Walaupun sudah terbiasa tinggal di asrama tanpa kehadiran ayahnya, tapi ada saatnya ia merindukan sang appa. Kepada siapa ia akan lampiaskan kerinduannya jika appanya berada di luar negara kelahirannya?

"Gwaenchanayo, Himchan-ah?" Yongguk mengelus pelan punggung Himchan. Meyakinkan namja itu untuk menerima keputusan appanya. Lagipula ia tak perlu bersedih. Bukankah ada Yongguk yang menemaninya?

"Gwaenchana... Lebih baik aku ke dapur untuk membuatkan kalian minuman." Himchan mungkin masih merasa terpukul. Namun saat ini, ia harus mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

"Himchan memang sangat mudah tersentuh. Semenjak kepergian ibunya, ia sering merasa sedih ditinggali lagi oleh orang tersayangnya. Saya sangat menyesal. Tapi saya juga tak bisa menghindari pekerjaan ini terus menerus. Himchan juga perlu bersikap dewasa dan mandiri." Kangin membangun percakapan kembali di tengah keterdiaman tadi. Yongguk mengangguk mengerti. Menyetujui ucapan ayah Himchan itu benar adanya. Himchan harus belajar mandiri dan dewasa walaupun ditinggali oleh orang yang paling disayangnya.

Seperti Yongguk sendiri..

"Yongguk-ah..."

"N-nee, ahjussi?"

Kangin tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Adakalanya perasaan tak enak itu tiba. Kepergianku ini , akan membuat Himchan semakin bersedih. Apa kau tau yang terjadi dengan Himchan?"

Tentu saja... Setiap liputan masa lalu Himchan, sudah didengarnya. Itu bukan reflek Himchan yang menceritakannya, atau sebuah paksaan.

Tapi itu karena Himchan menemukan curahan hatinya. Bang Yongguk.

"Tentu saja, ahjussi."

Kangin meraih sebuah bingkai foto dari nakas di sampingnya. Sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil nan bahagia.

Kim Kangin, Kim Jung Soo, dan Kim Himchan.

Keluarga Kim yang begitu bahagia ketika Himchan saat itu masih berusia 8 tahun. Kangin mengelus pelan 'moment' yang dilihatnya dari balik bingkai foto. Tersenyum kecut, dengan perasaan sedih kembali menggelunginya.

"Himchan butuh seseorang yang dapat menjaganya. Menjaganya dalam perasaan suka dan dukanya. Merasa cemas jika sesekali melihat dirinya menangis atau sedih. Traumatis yang dimiliki Himchan, membuatku tak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi, bagaimana jika aku tiada nanti? Aku butuh seseorang yang akan menjaganya hingga ia dapat mati bersama dengan anakku nantinya."

Ucapan Kangin menyiratkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pilu, tapi ada benarnya yang diucapkan Kangin. Himchan perlu seseorang yang akan menemaninya. Bahkan sampai mati bersama. Siapa orang itu?

"Bang Yongguk... Kupercayakan kau yang menjadi 'orang' tersebut."

Yongguk membalas tatapan tegas Kangin,"Na-naega?"

Yongguk tergagap. Benarkah barusan Kangin menyebut namanya? Atau ini hanya harapan semata?

"Aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya. Himchan tak pernah menceritakan tentang masa lalu kelamnya pada orang lain selain diriku. Dan kau orang kedua yang mengetahuinya. Itu berarti, Himchan benar benar melihatmu sebagai seseorang yang bisa menjaga dan melindunginya."

"Tapi, ahjussi... Aku hanyalah teman sekamarnya..."

"Nee.. Teman sekamar. Bukankah itu berarti kalian berbagi ruang bersama. Bukankah akan lebih banyak hal yang kalian bagi bersama? Bukankah kau akan lebih banyak tau tentang apa yang Himchan butuhkan selama aku dan ibunya tak ada?"

Yongguk menunduk lemah. Ia tak bisa menepis maksud dari ucapan Kangin padanya. Ini berarti, Kangin benar benar memberikan tanggung jawab 'besar' padanya?

"Yongguk-ah.. Kumohon.. Jangan buat ia sedih jika aku tak ada. Buat ia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersamamu. Aku tak mau menyesali perbuatanku karena membuatnya menangis setiap waktu. Aku tak mau posisi seorang ayah yang ku bina, runtuh sudah."

Yongguk mendongak rendah membalas tatapan tulus pada Kangin. Ia lalu tersenyum sebagai 'teman' untuk jawabannya. "Akan kulakukan yang terbaik untuk Himchan. Percayakan saja padaku, ahjussi."

Yongguk benar benar seorang malaikat. Senyum angelic serta jawaban yang begitu menyiratkan kejujuran dalam hatinya, terkuak sudah.

Ia merasa bahagia...

Ia benar benar menurunkan perilaku 'Noona' nya ...

"Hei, kalian sedang bicara apa?" Himchan tiba tiba muncul dengan nampan berisi minuman di tangannya. Mengernyit heran melihat tingkah serius yang dilihatnya. Bahkan tak lama kemudian, sikap mereka berubah menjadi sangat santai setelah kehadiran Himchan.

"Eh, Himchan.. Kau sudah buat minumannya? Ige.. Taruh disini saja." Kangin mempersilahkan nampan tersebut berlabuh di atas meja tamunya.

"Kalian aneh sekali... Hayo... Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan saat aku tak ada?" Himchan memandang selidik pada 2 namja di hadapannya. Keduanya pun hanya tertawa garing entah harus apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menepis pikiran Himchan pada mereka.

"Ayahmu ini.. Dia menanyakan , apa saja yang harus ia bawa untuk ke Amerika nanti. Karena Kim ahjussi tak berpengalaman ke Amerika." Yongguk buka suara memberi alasan.

"Hei! Memangnya kau sendiri pernah ke Amerika? Sok tau sekali mengajari appaku."

"Enak saja! Jelas jelas bahasa inggrisku lebih jago daripada kau! Kau yang justru sok tau. Punya pengalaman ke Amerika saja belum pernah." yongguk melakukan pembelaan.

"APA?! Kau kira aku buta dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris ?! Kau bahkan tak pernah melihatku berbicara bahasa itu. Lagipula nilaiku selalu lebih bagus! Ya kan appa!?" Himchan melempar pandangan meyakinkannya pada sang ayah.

"Ehmm... Entahlah , Himchan-ah. Tapi ucapan Yongguk ada benarnya. Kau tak punya pengalaman ke Amerika sama sekali. Jadi kurang meyakinkan jika appa bertanya padamu."

"YAK! APPAAAA!"

Yongguk tertawa melihat balasan Himchan. Membuat namja itu semakin menggemaskan saja dilihat. Namun tak berapa lama, Yongguk mengubah ekspresinya. Tersenyum simpul menatap himchan yang masih menggerutu.

Lalu beralih memandangi sebuah lukisan besar tergantung di dinding sisi ruang tamu. Memperlihatkan lukisan keluarga bahagia.

Yongguk tersenyum -kembali- pada sosok wanita paruh baya dengan senyum cantik seperti yang dimiliki Himchan. Pandangan Yongguk , seolah hendak berbicara sesuatu pada wanita cantik di lukisan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma... Himchan akan baik baik saja bersamaku. Percayalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC/END?**

Hiks... Himchan jangan sedih, eoh! (efek dramatisir lewat/?)

semoga chapter ini berkenan nee ^^

WAH REVIEW SUDAH MENCAPAI RATUSAN!

Bagi yang sebelumnya sudah REVIEW, terima kasih banyak ! Miyu akan semakin semangat melanjutkan chapter*bow*

Untuk moment lainnya , ditunggu di chapter selanjutnya ^^

.

Akan ada kejutan untuk chapter selanjutnya... Apa itu? hehe *evil smile*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9?

**MAY TO REVIEW ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**With You (Together) **

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other cast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

(cast akan bertambah searah alur cerita)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment and another cast their own agency. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**A/N : **

Annyeong! Maaf atas keterlambatan menunda Miyu mempublish chapter ini terlalu lama. Dikarenakan Miyu dapat tuntutan tugas, dan gak memungkinkan Miyu untuk stand by di Laptop :p

Sebelumnya miyu mengatakan ada kejutan. Yup! Chapter ini akan dibubuhi Lovey Dovey + konflik + Rahasia terungkap. Maka chapter 9 akan sangat PANJANGGGGG #menurutMiyu. Nah itu kejutannya (?)

Mohon maaf bila menemukan typo + kesalahan kata + engrish + dan kesalahan lainnya.. Harap maklumi karena chapter ini dibuat pake 'SKS' -_-

Lets enjoy the FF!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Sebelumnya****

Yongguk tertawa melihat balasan Himchan. Membuat namja itu semakin menggemaskan saja dilihat. Namun tak berapa lama, Yongguk mengubah ekspresinya. Tersenyum simpul menatap himchan yang masih menggerutu.

Lalu beralih memandangi sebuah lukisan besar tergantung di dinding sisi ruang tamu. Memperlihatkan lukisan keluarga bahagia.

Yongguk tersenyum -kembali- pada sosok wanita paruh baya dengan senyum cantik seperti yang dimiliki Himchan. Pandangan Yongguk , seolah hendak berbicara sesuatu pada wanita cantik di lukisan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma... Himchan akan baik baik saja bersamaku. Percayalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu present :**

**WITH YOU (TOGETHER) Ch. 9**

* * *

Youngjae berjalan riang sembari memperbaiki baju hangatnya yang sedikit tersentak oleh angin pagi. Saat itu jalanan Namsan , tak terlalu ramai oleh penduduk. Tampak rentetan rumah di perumahan sederhana Namsan , memperlihatkan keramahan pemandangannya. Rumah-rumah disana tampak rapih dengan kayu mahoni yang menjadi spot terpenting kesan rumah jaman dahulu Korea.

Youngjae kembali memainkan layar sentuh di HP nya. Membuka Google Map dan apapun itu agar tak membuatnya sepenuhnya buta arah. Alamat yang diberikan Daehyun, tidaklah mudah untuk diterka saja. Terlihat juga perumahan ini adalah perumahan baru yang begitu asing jika hanya didengar saja.

Tapp...

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia menemukan sebuah rumah kecil dengan pagar putih di hadapannya. Sebuah plang nomor 93, menjadi perhatiannya.

"Jalan Namsan Dong, nomor 93. Kupikir ini rumahnya. Dasar merepotkan..." Youngjae mendengus kesal sembari menunjuk nunjuk gemas plang nomor tersebut. Seolah perjalanan jauhnya ini, akan sia sia jika ia tak benar menemukan alamat Daehyun.

Youngjae menekan berkali kali tombol bel di bagian pagar rumah. Hal ini begitu mengesalkan, karena sosok namja berkulit tan yang ia ingin temui sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Apa ia pergi?

"Ah jinja?! Kalau Daehyun hyung pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku akan menghajarnya bes-"

#Ceklikk

Youngjae sontak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seorang namja berkacamata hitam dan seringai tajam, terarah padanya. Namja itu bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik yang tak jauh dari Youngjae berdiri. Entah Youngjae yakin atau tidak, bahwa namja misterius tersebut mengarahkan kamera SLDR nya padanya.

Youngjae mencoba menghiraukannya. Ia tak mungkin diikuti oleh wartawan sekolahnya sampai kesini, bukan? Well.. Memang ia akui, di sekolah ia cukup banyak diidolakan oleh berpuluhan namja. Layaknya idola sekolah saja. Namun ini sangat keterlaluan apabila mereka mengikutinya sampai kemari. Hanya untuk mengambil foto dirinya?

Bagaimana selain wartawan sekolah? Ahh tidak mungkin. Tidak masuk akal sekali siswa Jungjeon (selain siswa yang masuk ekskul jurnalistik) diperbolehkan membawa barang elektronik ke luar asrama. Sebagai penghuni asrama, tentu saja barang barang seperti itu akan ditahan.

Lalu, siapa orang tersebut?

"Daehyun hyung... Palli-ya(Cepatlah)..." Youngjae menunduk dalam, dengan jari tangannya yang terus menekan tombol bel. Berdoa dalam tundukannya agar sang 'penyelamat' melindunginya saat ini. Ia begitu cemas dengan siapa yang mengikutinya dan mau apa orang itu padanya. Tentu baginya, ia hanyalah remaja yang butuh perlindungan orang dewasa semacam Daehyun. Bagaimana jika ia diculik nantinya?

"Youngjae-ah?"

Youngjae menangkap panggilan tersebut, dan segera menolehkan arahan kepalanya pada sumber suara yang didengarnya.

Syukurlah..

Daehyun berada di sampingnya.

"HYUNG!" Youngjae memeluk erat tubuh tegap Daehyun. Sontak Daehyun terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan 'sesuatu' yang berada di genggamannya. Getar getir dalam dadanya, bermain begitu harmonis melihat reaksi Youngjae.

Ia tak menyangka , ini hasilnya setelah Daehyun melakukan hal 'itu'...

"Gwaenchanayo?" Daehyun mengulum senyum manis sementara tangannya bermain halus di punggung datar namja manis tersebut. Mengelusnya perlahan agar menenangkan sang namja 'kesayangannya' itu.

"Aku takut... Ada yang mengikutiku disitu..." Youngjae melonggarkan pelukannya dan menunjuk ragu pada sosok namja misterius tadi. Namun yang ia temui, justru hanyalah tiang listrik tanpa siapapun di belakangnya.

Daehyun sedikit salah tingkah karena Youngjae menunjuk pada tiang listrik tersebut. Dengan cekatan langsung melepas pelukan Youngjae, dan mendekap wajah hangat namja itu dalam satu gerakan -dengan tangan kanannya yang kosong. Sehingga Youngjae hanya perlu memperhatikannya saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Ada hyung disini. Ayo masuk.." Daehyun segera mengenggam bahu kanan Youngjae dan memutar tubuh namja itu mengarah ke pagar rumahnya kembali. Menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang begitu nyaman terlihat.

Padahal Youngjae seharusnya lebih teliti kembali dengan penampilan Daehyun dan dengan apa yang dibawanya.

Sebuah kamera SLDR dibalik jaket hitam yang sempurna menutupi keberadaannya di tangan kiri namja berkulit tan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Youngjae terperangah takjub ketika melihat sekelilingnya. Rumah Daehyun yang sangat sederhana dan cukup menampung sekitar 2-3 orang tersebut, sangatlah nyaman. Lantai kayu sangat pas dikenakan rumah ini di cuaca dingin nantinya. Dan pemandangan penuh hamparan bunga, langsung dihadapkan dari kaca bening di ruang santai. Siluet mentari pagi bermain hangat dengan angin sepoi dari jendela yang baru Daehyun buka setelah masuk ke dalam tadi.

Daehyun tersenyum puas ketika Youngjae tampak menikmati rumah yang ditempatinya itu. Rumah yang sangat rapih tertata. Bahkan debu pun tak tega berlabuh di setiap tempat yang begitu terawat ini. Youngjae sangat suka kebersihan dan kerapihan. Dan sosok Daehyun begitu melengkapi hal itu, jika saja...

"Hyung, kamarmu dimana?" Youngjae berhenti di hadapan pintu kayu. "ini kamarmu?"

Daehyun yang sedari tadi duduk bersila , sontak terkejut, dan segera bangkit menghampiri Youngjae. Menuntun namja itu -lagi- menjauh dari pintu tersebut. Seolah ia tak mau Youngjae mengetahui apapun dari balik pintu itu.

"Kau tak akan suka ruangan itu. Ruangan itu berisi obat obatan dan zat kimia. Aku menggunakannya untuk pratikum di kampus jika mereka membutuhkannya. Jadi, kusarankan kau tak usah masuk ke dalamnya. Ughh... Baunya sangat menyengat." Daehyun tersenyum 3 jari menutupi ekspresi kecemasannya. Sementara Youngjae, hanya menanggapi dengan kepolosannya.

"Kau masih kuliah, hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun , aku masih ingin bercita cita sebagai dokter bedah di rumah sakit. Kau tau itu kan? Haha.."

Youngjae menunduk dalam diam. Entah kesalahan apa yang dikatakan Daehyun, sehingga namja tersebut tampak tak bersemangat sekali.

"Aku merasa.. Daehyun hyung, akan meninggalkanku setelah itu."

Daehyun membelakakkan matanya dengan pernyataan tersebut. Tak mengerti? Tentu saja Ya! Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan Youngjae? Tentu saja tak ada segelintir niat seperti itu dalam batinnya.

"Hahaha.. Tenang saja Youngjae-ah. Kuliah hyung berlangsung setelah kelulusan kau. Jadi hyung tak akan meninggalkanmu sampai dengan kau lulus."

"Tapi, hyung... Bagaimana setelah aku lulus nanti?"

Daehyun tercekat tanpa suara mendengarnya kembali. Untaian kalimat berunsur 'maksud' tertentu tersebut menarik perhatiannya. Begitu manis terdengar, dan itu membuat jantung Daehyun hendak keluar dari peraduannya.

Sepertinya disini, ada yang tak rela ditinggalkan selain dirinya (daehyun) sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika kau lulus nanti? Maksudmu kau takut hyung meninggalkanmu?"

Youngjae tersipu malu. Mau menjawab, namun bibirnya terus bungkam karena ia tak sanggup menjawabnya dalam jawaban terlalu _to the point_. Bagaimana pun, ia tak ingin 'perasaan' nya ini, ketahuan oleh Daehyun. Ini akan menganggu namja di hadapannya, bukan? (baginya..)

"Hyung kan janji tak akan meninggalkanku.. Pokoknya kau tak boleh ingkar janji,hyung!"

"Tsk... Dasar bocah! Tapi tetap saja aku tak mungkin meninggalkan cita citaku.. Kau ini sudah besar, harus belajar mandiri."

_Bukan - bukan itu Jung Daehyun hyung... Aku memintamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku bukan karena janji bodohmu itu. Bukan karena aku terlalu bocah dan bermanja tak ingin ditinggalkan kau , hyung! Ini karena aku takut..._

_Aku takut kau jatuh pada milik orang lain._

"Hyung..."

"Nee.."

Sekelebat tanda tanya terbentuk dalam pikiran Daehyun memandang kebisuan yang mulai tercipta antara dirinya dan namja manis di hadapannya itu. Posisinya kini cukup membuatnya tak nyaman bagi seorang yang sedang dilanda kegugupan. Ia tengah berhadapan langsung dengan tundukan lemah sang namja kesayangannya , yang entah mengapa ikut malu malu. Bagaimana jika kegugupan ini diketahui Youngjae? Damn.. Youngjae akan membencimu jika menyadari perasaanmu, Jung Daehyun. (baginya...)

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter sepertimu."

#Deggg

Bolehkah saat ini Daehyun menabrak tubuhnya sendiri pada rombongan mobil di jalanan? Mungkin saja agar ia dapat menguji bahwa dirinya benar benar tak bermimpi saat ini.

Menjadi dokter sepertinya? Ta-tapi...

"Itu akan sulit Youngjae-ah... Kau pun punya phobia dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kedokteran."

"Maka aku akan berusaha sembuh dari phobia itu."

Daehyun memandang bayangan dirinya di mata indah Youngjae. Ia bisa lihat sendiri ekspresi tak percayanya yang terpantul , serta ekspresi bersungguh sungguh yang terpantul di matanya. Sungguh kombinasi yang sempurna.

"Hyung... Bantu aku!"

"Hmm... Phobia sangat sulit disembuhkan, Youngjae-ah. Ini tidak melibatkan fisik. Tapi melibatkan psikis dan mental. Jika sudah terlibat dengan intra tubuh, itu-"

"Yayaya.. Terserah hyung mau bilang apa. Yang pasti, BANTU AKU MENYEMBUHKAN PHOBIAKU ,HYUNG!"

Daehyun terkekeh pelan. Ia menganggap ucapannya terlalu science, dan bagi Youngjae itu hanyalah 'omong kosong'.

Youngjae begitu berharap dirinya benar benar bisa satu kampus sekaligus satu jurusan dengan Daehyun. Menjadi junior bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan? Iya tak akan memanggil Daehyun hyung nya sebagai "Dokter Jung" atau "Daehyun hyung" atau "Daehyun sunbae" jika saja ia memiliki profesi yang sama dengan namja itu. Hal tersebut sudah ditekankan dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah.. Hyung akan membantumu. Tapi , kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Mana mungkin seorang dokter berpenyakitan? Jadi kau harus sembuh! Itu hal utama yang harus kau lakukan jika kau ingin menjadi dokter seperti hyung. Arraseo?"

Youngjae tersenyum lebar dengan manisnya. Sunggingan senyum seperti itu, bagaikan obat penenang kegugupan yang sangat dibutuhkan Daehyun saat ini. Jangan lupakan, pipi gempal yang terbentuk setelahnya. Astaga... Wanna pinch it just once!

"Eghhh..." Youngjae tiba tiba meringis memegangi perut bagian kanannya. Ia tampak menahan sakit luar biasa. Sontak Daehyun merengkuh tubuh lemah di hadapannya itu.

"Gwaenchana, Youngjae-ah?! Ginjalmu kambuh?!" Daehyun cemas bukan main. Ia segera membantu Youngjae duduk di atas sofa, dan berlari gelagapan menyusuri ruangan kecil di rumahnya. Ia hendak mengingat dimana kotak obatnya di taruh. Astaga... Rumahnya mungkin rapih. Tapi ia seorang yang teledor. Youngjae harus mencatat itu.

"Eghh..." Youngjae kembali meringis , membuat Daehyun panik bukan kepalang. Dan ketika ia ingat, ia pun segera berlari menuju ruangan. Ruangan dimana ia menaruh kotak obatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, namja itu sudah kembali dengan kotak penuh obat. Entah bagaimana caranya Daehyun bisa membedakan obat bagi Youngjae dengan obat lainnya.

Daehyun membuka salah satu obat dengan tangan bergetar. Saat ini, ia tengah menghitung waktu yang terbuang sia sia jika Youngjae kenapa napa.

"Eghhhhhhhh...HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Menoleh cepat pada sikap Youngjae yang tertawa terpingkal setelah apa yang telah ia 'lakukan'.

"Kau lucu sekali, hyung! Itulah kenapa aku tak mungkin rela ditinggalkan oleh 'penyelamat'ku jika aku kenapa napa nanti. Kau sangat cepat menanggapi kondisiku. Dan tak ada yang bisa seperti itu, selain kau." Youngjae tersenyum manis.

Daehyun sebenarnya ingin menendang bokong namja itu sesegera mungkin. Namun, senyuman penuh ketulusan di hadapannya, memberikannya kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, Yoo Youngjae? Disamping janjiku yang akan selalu kupegang,_

_Aku juga tak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang sangat kucintai._

_Sampai kapanpun, tak akan pernah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Himchan begitu konsen memandangi jalanan yang dipijakinya. Waktu telah menunjukkan jam 2 siang saat itu. Ia begitu sulit melangkah keluar dari rumah ayahnya, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia akan bertemu ayahnya setelah itu. Ayahnya pun sudah bersiap berangkat besok. Sungguh disayangkan, ia tak bisa menemani ayahnya berangkat karena tuntutan sekolahnya.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali jika sedang cemberut." Yongguk menggoda Himchan. Ia tengah berjalan di samping Himchan. Tapi berjalan di samping namja yang sedang cemberut sekaligus kebingungan itu, begitu mengusiknya.

"Yongguk-ah. Kau bisa menyetir,tidak?"

Yongguk bingung kenapa Himchan bertanya seperti itu padanya. Well.. Mungkin karena masih tekanan diri ditinggalkan ayahnya. Jadi ia bisa saja bertanya meleset kemana mana.

"Bisa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau ayahku pulang nanti, kau antarkan aku ke bandara untuk menjemputnya? Nanti kau bisa pakai mobil ayahku di rumah."

"Apa wajahku seperti supir taxi di matamu?"

Himchan mengembungkan pipinya. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia inginkan. Ia benar benar mudah merindukan ayahnya. Jadi harap maklum jika dirinya akan melakukan apapun untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya.

"Tenanglah, Himchan. Ayahmu akan baik baik saja. Ia juga bilang bahwa pekerjaannya bisa sampai berminggu minggu , bukan? Jadi jangan terlalu mencemaskannya."

Himchan mengangguk pelan lalu kembali berkonsen pada langkah kakinya. Matanya hanya perlu menelusuri pijakannya, karena saat ini ia pun bingung akan bicara apa selain melibatkan tentang ayahnya.

Yongguk sangat membenci kecanggungan ini. Maka itulah ia mencoba mencari cari topik yang bisa ia bicarakan pada namja menggemaskan di sampingnya.

Syukurlah saat itu mereka berada di wilayah asrama yeoja Syinhwa. Ingat kan?

Beberapa yeoja cukup memenuhi wilayah luar asrama. Syinhwa dengan Jungjeon memiliki koneksi bersama. Jika Jungjeon memiliki hari bebas, maka Syinhwa pun juga.

Gadis gadis belia dengan penampilan santai , memperlihatkan aura kecantikan semakin terkuar. Cukup banyak yang tengah asyik bercanda dengan teman teman sebaya mereka , dan beberapa pun juga asyik mengobrol dengan siswa Jungjeon. Tidak meragukan pesona kedua asrama saling bertukar satu sama lain.

"Himchan, mau mengobrol dengan beberapa siswi Syinhwa?" Yongguk kali ini benar benar serius dengan 'permainannya'. Ia ingat dimana Himchan pernah cemburu. Bagaimana jika ia melakukannya sekali lagi?

Himchan seketika membulatkan matanya dan mendongak. Menatap dari kejauhan, beberapa yeoja (yang entah mengapa baginya) bersikap genit dan bermanja manja tak jelas begitu.

Himchan saat ini benar benar sensitif dengan Yeoja Seoul rupanya. Berbeda ketika ia tinggal di daerah lain. Atau bukan itu alasannya? Melainkan karena Yongguk? Hmm...

Yongguk melingkar akrab tangannya di leher jenjang Himchan. Sekaligus menunjuk nunjuk pada seorang yeoja dengan balutan pakaian musim semi yang hmmm... Super sexy dan mempesona. Sweater pink dan celana pendek memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Ia tengah berbincang bincang dengan beberapa namja yang sepertinya , mengidolakannya? Bagaimana pun ia adalah Ketua OSIS asrama yeoja terkenal itu.

"Kita belum menyapa Hyosung noona hari ini." Lagi lagi Yongguk merayu namja di rangkulannya itu. Menuntun namja tersebut agar memusatkan pandangannya pada Hyosung. Ya, yeoja mempesona setiap namja yang melihatnya.

Cih... Himchan ingin sekali meninju perut Yongguk saat itu juga.

"YAK! LEPASKAN AKU , PABO! KAU SAJA YANG MENYAPA PACARMU ITU!" Himchan menghempaskan tangan Yongguk. Ia begitu muak dengan tindakan Yongguk yang mencoba menggodanya. Kalau ini hanya bercanda, ia sangat tak menyukainya.

"Pacar?" Yongguk menghentikan candaannya. Ia merasa ucapan Himchan terlalu berlebihan. Oke, sekarang momentnya lebih serius kali ini.

"Ya.. kenapa kau tak jadikan dia pacarmu jika kau ingin menyapanya setiap hari." Himchan membuang wajahnya kesal. Ia tak suka menatap mata penuh intimidasi milik Yongguk.

Yongguk terkekeh. Ia gemas melihat kecemburuan Himchan. Sepertinya ia harus memaklumi sikap 'aneh' Himchan seperti itu. Yongguk menyukainya!

"Dasar bocah..." Yongguk mengacak surai blondey Himchan. "Itu tak mungkin. Dan mustahil."

"Wae? Dia cantik dan sexy. Kenapa kau tak menyukainya? Namja normal sepertimu, pasti menyukainya bukan?"

Yongguk tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Himchan. "Namja normal?"

Himchan sontak mengerling salah tingkah menghindari pandangan Yongguk. "A-apa? Benar, bukan?"

"Ada ada saja kau, Himchan. Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan seseorang yang sudah punya pacar?"

"Hah?!"

Yongguk merangkul akrab kembali Himchan dan mengarahkan tunjukannya pada sosok yeoja tadi. Kini yeoja itu tak bersama namja namja tadi.

Namun dengan seorang namja tinggi yang tersenyum tampan pada yeoja tersebut, dan pastinya yeoja itu tengah tersenyum malu malu.

Himchan menganga lebar. Matanya tak mungkin meleset memandang moment disana. Itu benar benar Hyosung dengan...

"Tunggu! bukankah itu Hoobae kita? Choi Minho? Anak pesepak bola itu?"

"Ya... Dan asalkan kau tau. Hyosung noona berpacaran dengannya. Dengan 'anak pesepak bola' itu. Lagipula ia menyukai namja yang lebih muda darinya, tapi lebih tinggi darinya."

Himchan perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia begitu terkejut sekaligus menyesal menganggap pernyataannya, lagi lagi meleset.

"Kukira kau menyukainya, makanya kau sangat akrab dengannya."

"Memangnya semua yeoja yang akrab denganku, aku akan suka padanya? Tentu saja, aku menyukai mereka seperti teman atau hoobae, atau bahkan noona. Hyosung noona juga bukan tipeku."

"Tipe? Memangnya tipe idealmu apa?"

Yongguk tersenyum dalam. Lalu menoleh pada Himchan. Memandang bias mata namja di sampingnya itu dengan sungguh sungguh. Entah kenapa ia perlu melakukannya untuk menjawab kebingungan Himchan saat itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai seseorang yang penyayang. Kekanakan namun juga bijaksana. Memiliki senyum indah, pintar memasak, dan sangat mencintaiku pastinya."

Himchan menegak salivanya. Tatapan menggoda Yongguk menerobos batinnya pelan. Namun terasa sangat di hatinya. Ada apa dengan tatapan itu?

"Dan ia tak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi."

Semburat merah di pipi Himchan terbentuk cepat di pipi putih mulusnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan mendengar semua pernyataan itu. Ia berpikir, mungkin bukan dirinya yang dimaksud. MUSTAHIL! Ia namja bukan? Tapi kenapa semua kata kata itu, mengarah padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

#Settt

#Trakk

"Kenapa sekolah ini sepi sekali? Tak ada yang menyambutku?" Namja berwajah manis dan berkulit putih susu tersebut menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Pemandangan kosong di lapangan sekolah, adalah hal yang tak sering ia temui.

Namja manis itu mengecek pada HP genggamnya. "Ini hari minggu? Mungkin hari bebas sekolah." dengan ekspresi datar yang tak dapat disembunyikan lagi, ia kembali menggeret koper hitamnya. Ia melangkah pasti hingga sampai ke dalam gedung asrama. Ia begitu merindukan suasana ramai asramanya yang dipenuhi lalu lalang anak anak Jungjeon. Mengesalkan, namun menyenangkan. Itulah kenapa ia tak betah berlama meninggalkan asrama kesayangannya ini.

Tunggu!

Tentu saja juga pada teman teman seperjuangannya.

Ngomong ngomong, dimana mereka?

#Tap #Tap #Tap

Suara langkah selop cukup menggema di tengah ruangan utama asrama. Namja manis dengan topi _Tuque_ (topi rajutan) itu, terhenyak sesaat sambil menghentikan geretan kopernya. Mendongak memandangi tangga di hadapannya, dimana seorang namja tinggi yang memiliki kulit seputih miliknya, sedang menuruni tangga tersebut. Wajah manis begitu mendominasi, namun namja bertopi tersebut tak mau memuji hal itu. Tatapan datar menghunus dalam. Membuat namja bertopi tersebut sedikit bergidik ngeri, namun apa daya, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Kau pulang?" akhirnya namja tinggi itu angkat bicara setelah sebelumnya bersandar pada pegangan tangga. Namja bertopi tersebut, tersenyum hangat. Hampir sebulan ia meninggalkan Korea, dan rupanya ada perubahan besar setelah kembalinya dia.

"Yes. I really miss Korea ,of course.. And also, we just count the week for our last test ,right?" Namja manis itu tersenyum bangga dengan jawabannya. Menampakkan eye smile khasnya yang indah.

"Too bad, nobody here want you comeback. Especially missing you." Zelo mencibir mantap dengan ucapannya. Membuat namja bertopi tersebut memandang geram pada dirinya.

Zelo tak peduli dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi dari tatapan indah di depannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke lantai bawah, bahkan melewati namja bertopi itu tanpa sepatah kata kembali terucap. Seolah hanya bayangan yang ia temui.

"I will kill you , Zelo-ah. Untung saja kau sekelas denganku."

Dan namja bertopi itu pun mengangkat kopernya melewati tiap anak tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Zelo berjalan pelan menyusuri tengah lapangan. Sesekali ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada suasana sore tersebut. Ke langit senja yang matahari nya telah menggantung di sisi barat. Beberapa siswa telah kembali dari liburan setengah hari mereka, itu pun mereka kembali dengan ekspresi 'berat hati' . Di tengah perjalanan, Zelo hanya mencibir kecil melihat tingkah pola mereka yang tampak tak bersemangat begitu.

"Berat , Himchan! Sampai disini saja,ya! Jebal..."

"SHIREO! KUBILANG KAN SAMPAI TENGAH LAPANGAN! PALLI! ATLET TIDAK BOLEH MENGELUH!"

Jari telunjuk Himchan menunjuk lurus sebagai petunjuk arah pada sosok pemuda yang mengendongnya. Tak lain tak bukan namja bermarga Bang yang kini tak kuasa berdecak ria menanggapi keinginan Himchan.

Zelo yang hanya berdiri terpaku melihat tingkah kekanakan sunbaenya itu hanya menatap sinis dan tak senang seperti biasanya.

Yongguk yang menyadari tingkahnya diperhatikan seseorang, apalagi ketika ia menangkap sosok Zelo di depan sana, ia segera menurunkan Himchan dari punggungnya. Tak peduli namja di belakangnya itu terus menerus membentaknya.

"YAK! MEMANGNYA KUSURUH KAU BERHENTI?!"

"Terlalu kekanakan..."

Himchan menghentikan bentakannya, ketika kalimat tersebut ditangkapnya barusan. Ia menyadari sosok manis yang pernah ditemui sebelumnya itu kini menatap penuh sindiran padanya dan Yongguk.

"Yoo.. Zelo-ah! Kau santai sekali.. Tidak liburan keluar asrama?" Yongguk berusaha menghentikan ketegangan di antara ketiganya. Tak peduli sikap sok akrab ala sunbae paling dihormati, harus dihiraukan sekalipun.

"Untuk apa? Hanya membuang buang waktu." Zelo menanggapi nya dengan ekspresi datar. Seperti biasa..

"Menemui orang tua misalnya?"

#DEGG

Zelo membulatkan matanya dengan mantap. Tampak sekali rahangnya mengeras dan kepalan tangannya mengenggam erat. Seperti hendak menahan amarah yang meluap begitu saja di batinnya. Sesuatu yang begitu 'sensitif', barusan saja ia dengar.

"Aku tak peduli dengan mereka... Mereka tak akan mempedulikanku."

#Singgg

Seketika hembusan angin memberi sentuhan tersendiri bagi Himchan.

Kalimat itu...

Tunggu!

Ia pernah mendengarnya...

Zelo melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan pelototan mata menghunus dari Bang Yongguk. Rentetan umpatan dari namja tegas tersebut, bahkan tak sempat terdengar oleh Zelo yang sudah melangkah menjauhi keduanya.

Sementara Himchan hanya memandang langkah sosok manis itu dari kejauhan. Hendak mulutnya terangkat untuk mengutarakan sesuatu. Namun kebisuan memihak padanya. Ia tak kuasa hanya terkejut atas apa yang ia baru saja dengar dan ia ingat. Mendadak waktunya berhenti dan ingin berputar kembali ke masa lalu.

Namun, apa mungkin itu 'dia' ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun menyusuri halaman sekolah dengan riangnya. Mengenggam kamera SLDR nya dan entah mengapa begitu asyik memandangi foto foto di dalamnya.

Daehyun memang akan datang ke taman jika dirinya hendak melakukan 'pekerjaan' sampingannya tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain. Malam malam begini di tengah taman adalah hal yang tepat untuk mengecek hasil 'pekerjaan' keduanya.

Tak berapa lama, Daehyun mendengar suatu suara. Suara pijakan mendekat serta suara rintihan yang begitu lembut namun memilukan. Bisa ditebak , siapapun orang yang merintih itu, pasti sedang sangat kesakitan.

Daehyun menaruh kameranya sebentar di atas bangku taman. Toh, malam malam begini, Kameranya tak akan terlalu kelihatan oleh sosok pencuri karena keadaan taman saat itu sangat gelap.

Yang pasti, Daehyun kini berjalan mendekati sumber suara tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih dikatakan 'Memilukan'.

"Zelo-ah?!"

Daehyun berlari mendekat pada sosok namja manis tersebut, dan segera meraih tubuh lemah yang hampir saja ingin tersungkur. Namja tinggi itu terlihat babak belur dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang hampir tertutupi oleh luka dan memar. Namja malang itu menikmati dekapan Daehyun, menikmati kehangatan sebagai sosok 'dokter' dan sebagai 'kakak'.

Daehyun membantu Zelo duduk di atas bangku taman. Memperhatikan lekat semua luka yang terbentuk di tubuh (yang seharusnya) mulus itu. Namun namja keras kepala di hadapan Daehyun, malah menepis perilaku penuh kecemasan yang diberikan Daehyun padanya. Membuat Daehyun geram melihat sikap keras tersebut.

"YAK! KAU TERLUKA, ZELO-AH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Daehyun tentu saja tak bisa menahan rasa cemasnya yang begitu luar biasa. Ingin sekali membawa anak itu cepat cepat ke ruang kesehatan. Namun bagaimana jika penghuni asrama tau dengan apa yang terjadi Zelo saat ini? Luka parah begini akan membuat mereka berburuk sangka dan bisa jadi mengira ia habis membunuh orang. Nama Zelo sudah sangat tercermar, jadi tidak bisa dibiarkan semakin tercemar oleh sikap keras kepala namja bermarga Choi itu.

"AKU TAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN! ENYAHLAH KAU , HYUNG!" Zelo mendorong bahu Daehyun, membuat namja berkulit tan itu tersungkur ke tanah. Daehyun cukup tersentak dengan tindakan Zelo yang semakin berani padanya. Namun namja bermarga Jung itu tak habis ide untuk mengalahkan ego Zelo.

Hanya saja ini akan beresiko...

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENYAKITI DIRIMU SENDIRI?! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BERUSAHA UNTUK MEMBUNUH DIRIMU SENDIRI?!" Daehyun bangkit dari sikap dudukannya , memandang angkuh namja manis yang kini ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan namja berstatus dokter di hadapannya. Mereka saling berpandangan, namun tatapan Daehyun lebih serius daripada Zelo yang sibuk menahan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMBUAT HYUNG KHAWATIR PADAMU?! APA KAU TAK KHAWATIR PADA KELUARGAMU YANG MENCEMASKANMU?! ORANG TUAMU?! AHJUSSI AHJUMMA CHOI?!"

#HAPP

Zelo mendekap erat kedua telinganya. Rentetan kalimat yang apik tersusun seolah akan membunuhnya perlahan. Ia tak akan biarkan satu kata pun masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. "HENTIKAN, HYUNG!"

"SUDAH CUKUP HYUNG MENERIMA KAU TAK MENGANGGAP 'SIAPA SEBENARNYA' HYUNG UNTUKMU! TAPI KENAPA KAU SEMAKIN MEMBEBANI DIRIMU SENDIRI?! YANG JUSTRU MEMBUAT HYUNG HABIS KESABARAN PADAMU! ENYAHLAH DARI SIKAP SOMBONGMU DAN EGOMU, CHOI ZELO..."

"HENTIKANNNN!" Zelo semakin erat mendekap telinganya. Padahal ia pun menahan rasa sakit yang sangat di bibirnya yang robek. Namun ia harus melakukan segala upaya sekalipun harus berteriak pada Daehyun.

"KEMBALILAH MENJADI CHOI JUNHONG UNTUK HYUNG!"

#BUGH

#BRUKK

Kepalan tangan Zelo tepat beradu keras pada rahang Daehyun. Sementara Daehyun terjatuh langsung ke tanah dengan ringisan dari mulutnya. Menahan nyeri yang barusan ia dapatkan. Zelo memandang beberapa detik cengkeraman tangannya. Memandang tak percaya pada apa yang telah dilakukan tangannya itu. Mengira bahwa tangannya telah melakukan dosa besar, dan Zelo sempat menyesalinya.

Zelo memandang sekilas pada Daehyun yang begitu malang menahan sakit di pipinya. Jika saja taman saat itu tak terlalu gelap, Zelo pasti menyadari bahwa pipi 'hyung' nya itu sudah membiru dan sudut bibir nya tercipta darah.

Zelo merasa perlu lari saat ini. Lari sementara waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia benar melakukannya. Kini ia pun meninggalan Daehyun sendirian, namun tidak tanpa penyesalan pastinya. Justru ia kabur seperti itu, karena ia merasa sangat Menyesal..

"Kurang ajar kau, Junhong-ah.." Daehyun meringis sekaligus mengumpat. Ini bukanlah pukulan tiba tiba yang didapatnya pertama kali. Jadi namja itu sudah terbiasa dan tak akan langsung tersulut emosi.

Daehyun menatap pada layar monitor kamera yang dibawanya tadi. Mengecek reflek gambarnya di monitor tersebut, memperlihatkan sosoknya seperti berkaca.

"Ini pasti berbekas.." keluhnya sembari memandangi lekat lukanya. Ia begitu menyesal (lagi) melakukan tindakan 'tadi'. Wajah tampannya pun harus berkorban sekali lagi.

Memang beresiko.. Tapi Daehyun sangat ingin menyadari namja itu dari kalimat kalimatnya. Setidaknya ia sedang mencoba...

#DRRTT

#DRRTT

Daehyun tersentak merasakan getaran HP nya di kantung celananya. Ia segera merogohnya. Telepon di saat malam begini, sudah biasa ia dapat. Siapa lagi yang menelpon selain orang tuanya bukan?

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Nee... Hyunnie baik baik saja disini. Bagaimana kabar umma dan appa disana?"

"..."

"Mwo?!"

Daehyun mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Barusan ummanya bertanya tentang keadaan Zelo. Ini cukup menarik perhatian.

Sosok Jung ahjumma memang selalu menjadi sosok 'ibu' untuk Zelo. Namun namja manis itu justru selalu menepis semua pikiran itu. Sayang sekali...

"Junhong-ah? Hmm... Dia baik baik saja.."

"..."

"Eumm... Aku dan Junhong... Kami cukup akrab."

Daehyun cukup berat hati menjawabnya. Namun apa daya.. Yang bertanya saat ini adalah ibunya yang tengah mencemaskan keponakannya,

Choi Junhong.

#Pippp

Daehyun menghela nafas. Membohongi ibunya sendiri adalah suatu hal yang begitu berat dilakukannya apalagi jika ia harus memakainya sebagai kebiasaan. Karena memang ia harus membohongi terus ibunya sendiri , jika ini terlibat dengan Zelo.

"Maafkan aku, umma.. Tapi aku dan Junhong sepertinya masih lama untuk menjadi akrab." gumam Daehyum sembari memijit keningnya. Merasa bingung dan pusing menjadi satu pada pada pikirannya kini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu rupanya tak hanya melibatkan 2 orang yang bertengkar saja. Ternyata satu orang lain bersembunyi dibalik sebuah patung yang sengaja dipasang di taman tersebut. Mendengar setiap pernyataan dari bentakan bentakan Daehyun. Mencatatnya dan menyimpulkan sendiri di dalam otaknya. Otaknya pun tak lamban menanggapi semua itu.

Namja itu kini mulai mengerti..

"Apa mungkin perkiraanku benar?"

Namja itu begitu merutuki diri. Kenapa ia begitu penasaran dengan urusan orang lain? Namun ini sudah menjadi DNA untuknya. Lagipula ini melibatkan dirinya sendiri dan juga melibatkan kebingungan yang menyangkut di pikirannya.

"Choi Zelo adalah...

Choi Junhong?

Atau Choi Junhong...

Adalah Choi Zelo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong Asrama. Saat itu , suasana asrama tak bisa dikatakan ramai , namun juga tak bisa dikatakan sepi. Yang pasti pintu asrama akan kembali tertutup jam 8 malam ini. Ia sempat mengecek bahwa waktu masih menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Tak heran suasana asrama cukup terisi oleh keberadaan siswa yang baru saja kembali 'bermalaman'.

Himchan tak usai memikirkan segala pertanyaan di otaknya. Ia bahkan mengerucut lucu bibirnya , memperlihatkan ekspresi berpikir kerasnya yang khas. Setiap insan yang berpapasan dengan mahluk manis itu, pastilah akan terpukau. Meskipun mahluk manis yang mereka temui adalah namja galak yang suka mengomel.

Ingin sekali saat ini Himchan kembali ke kamarnya dan menemui namja menyebalkan si Bang Yongguk. Mungkin saja akan ada jawaban dari namja itu untuk pertanyaan pertanyaan nya. Sayang sekali , namja itu sudah lelap tertidur. Pastilah lelah karena habis mengendong tubuh Himchan , di perjalanan cukup jauh. Himchan sempat terkekeh mengingatnya. Bagaimana tidak lucu? Salah sendiri Yongguk menggoda Himchan begitu saja. Membuat namja bermarga Kim itu tak dapat menghilangkan sipuan malu di pipinya. Hingga membuat namja manis itu mengambek, dan pastilah Yongguk akan melakukan apapun sebagai penyesalan diri.

Trik seperti itu selalu berhasil untuk menaklukkan si tegas, Bang Yongguk.

#Tapp

Pijakannya terhenti ketika manik matanya menangkap sosok namja yang tak asing berada di kejauhan. Namja yang tengah ia lihat itu, sedang mengarahkan tepat berbagai posisi pas untuk kamera yang ia pegang. Namja itu begitu professional mengabadikan setiap bentuk ruangan di tempatnya berdiri kini. Himchan tersenyum simpul, lalu melangkah mendekati namja manis berambut cokelat terang tersebut.

"Taehyung-ah?"

V cukup tersentak dengan panggilan khas tersebut. Suara husky namun lembut dan penuh keramahan, sangat diharapkan dapat menyapanya, kini ia dapat raih kembali. V menurunkan posisi kameranya cepat cepat menjauh dari kedua matanya. Tak mau menghalangi pandangannya pada ciptaan Tuhan yang memukaunya kini. Sosok Himchan sunbaenya itu, benar benar mengagumkan!

"N-nee , Himchan hyung?" V tersenyum sumringah. Senyum yang pantas ia berikan pada sosok yang kini sedang berbicara padanya.

"Kau wartawan sekolah ini, bukan?"

"Eumm.. Nee hyung. Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah mengenalkan diri?"

"Nee.. Eumm begini..." Himchan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sedikit berpikir atas niatnya kini. Mungkinkah sedikit aneh bertanya tentang namja berperilaku keras seperti Choi Zelo, pada seorang namja lemah lembut seperti V. Namun karena ia melihat V adalah wartawan sekolah yang mungkin saja banyak meliput kejadian di sekolah ini, maka tak ada salahnya bertanya ,bukan? "Hyung, ingin tau beberapa hal tentang anak yang bernama Choi Zelo. Kau pasti mengenalnya,kan?"

"Tentu saja, hyung! Dia teman sekelasku."

Himchan terkejut bukan kepalang. Bukankah ini sangat kebetulan? So perfect spot! Ia akan gamblang bertanya tentang anak itu. Ini mungkin akan berlebihan. Namun Himchan benar benar perlu mengetahuinya.

"Bagus sekali! Begini... Apa saja yang kau tau tentang anak itu?"

V sedikit berat hati menjawabnya. Terlihat sekali dari kesalahtingkahannya.

"Eumm.. Aku tak tau banyak hal tentang Zelo-ah. Tapi yang sangat kutau, dan pastinya orang lain tau. Zelo adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya pemilik perusahaan Choi terkemuka di Korea."

Himchan kini menjatuhkan rahangnya tanda tak percaya. Ia tak salah dengar? Zelo adalah anak pengusaha Choi yang terkenal itu? Himchan seketika kembali pada kesadarannya setelah menggeleng cepat untuk menepis pikirannya. Walaupun sebenak ketidakyakinan melingkupinya. Karena seorang anak preman seperti Zelo, cukup mustahil terlihat seperti putra Konglomerat.

"Ada lagi?"

"Hmm... Aku dengar desas desus anak anak lain. Ia memiliki masalah dengan orang tuanya."

"Maksudmu, masalah seperti apa?"

"Aku tak tau pasti. Tapi, Zelo akan selalu marah jika ada yang bertanya tentang orang tuanya. Aku saja heran, hyung."

Menjadi seorang putra dari keluarga kaya raya, bukankah menjadi salah satu anugerah terbesar? Kenapa namja itu tak berterima kasih dengan semua fasilitas yang diberikan orang tuanya? Bagaimana mungkin setiap tingkahnya dikira bahwa ia begitu membenci mereka? Itulah yang menjadi kebingungan Himchan saat ini. Namun selama percakapan ini, ia mulai menemukan titik terang.

"Selama Zelo tinggal di asrama ini, namja itu tak pernah mendapat kedatangan Ahjumma Ahjussi Choi. Kalau mereka datang, itupun jika sekolah meminta mereka datang untuk membahas Zelo yang selalu membuat masalah. Setelah itu batang hidung mereka tak akan terlihat lagi. Zelo pun juga tak pernah terlihat keluar asrama. Itu berarti dia memang tak pernah mengunjungi orang tuanya."

Himchan merasa pilu mendengarnya. Mendengar tuturan namja itu, membuatnya teringat kembali dengan seseorang.

"Junhong-ah? Apa kau kenal dengan nama itu?"

"Mwo? Di asrama ini tak ada yang bernama Choi Junhong setau-"

"Choi Junhong?"

Himchan maupun V menoleh serempak pada sosok namja berjubah putih khasnya. Namja berkulit tan itu masih meringis memegangi pipinya yang membiru, namun matanya yang bulat mengarah lurus (serius) pada kedua namja manis di depannya.

"Astaga, Dokter Jung waeyo?!" V mendekati Daehyun. Bukannya membantu , namja itu malah langsung memfoto Daehyun menggunakan kameranya yang cukup besar itu. -_-

"YAK! PERGI SANA KAU ANAK KECIL! AKAN KUSITA KAMERAMU JIKA SEENAKNYA MENGAMBIL FOTO HYUNG!" Mendengar bentakan tersebut, membuat ciut nyali V. Namja berambut cokelat terang itu segera berlari kabur demi melindungi kamera kesayangannya.

Sementara itu, Daehyun menoleh pada sosok Himchan. Ia masih ingat dengan namja itu tentunya, karena namja manis itu sempat mencemaskan Yoo Youngjae-nya.

"Kau kenal dengan Choi Junhong?"

Himchan meneguk salivanya pelan. Ia tak bisa melarikan diri. Karena sumber petunjuknya justru tepat berada di depannya. Tengah memandang penuh penghakiman dan selidik. Himchan terpuruk pada pandangan seperti itu.

"Himchan-ssi.. Ikuti aku ke ruang kesehatan." Daehyun memberi instruksi pada namja manis itu. Lalu melangkah meninggalkan namja itu. Ia mengira, bahwa instruksi nya akan langsung dipatuhi namja manis tersebut.

Dan perkirannya benar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

#Ceklek

Daehyun menutup jendela dan menguncinya. Tak ada lagi angin malam dapat masuk menganggu ketegangan di dalam ruang berukuran cukup luas tersebut. Himchan menunduk dalam dengan rasa bahwa Daehyun telah mengetahui bahwa dirinya menguping saat itu.

Daehyun menggeret kursi berodanya agar tepat berhadapan dengan Himchan. Namja manis itu memang tengah tak menatapnya. Padahal apa yang kini Daehyun perlihatkan hanyalah raut penasaran.

"Tau darimana kau tentang Choi Junhong?" Namja bermarga Jung tersebut tak suka bertele tele. Pantaslah ia langsung to the point bertanya pada Himchan. Sementara Himchan kini berani mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kedua mata indah milik Daehyun.

"A-aku hanya merasa pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Jinja? Berarti disini, bukan hanya aku yang mengetahui masalah lalunya."

Himchan memiringkan posisi kepalanya. Mendengar ucapan sirat makna dari Daehyun cukup memutar pikirannya dengan ribuan kemungkinan.

"Maksud,hyung?"

Daehyun menunduk lemah , memandangi sepatu hitam yang ia pakai. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk mengucapkannya. Sungguh lega selama ia bekerja di asrama ini, akhirnya setiap 'rahasia' yang ia simpan dapat leluasa terkuar. Tentu saja tanpa dibalas pukulan.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya pada orang lain. Termasuk Zelo sendiri."

"Eumm... A-aku janji."

Daehyun tersenyum simpul. Senyuman menenangkan seperti itu dibalas tatapan serius dari Himchan. Kini namja itu tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk penjelasan lebih detail dari si sumber informasi.

"Begini... Darimana kau tau tentang Choi Junhong? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?" bukannya menjelaskan, malah Daehyun bertanya kembali. Membuat Himchan gemas.

"Eumm...Saat aku kecil, Aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak di sebuah panti asuhan. Anak itu terlihat malang menyendiri setiap kali aku menemuinya. Ia bahkan tak mau ikut kami bermain bersama.

Namanya Choi Junhong."

Daehyun menanggapi tuturan Himchan dengan anggukan mengerti. Benar perkiraannya. Kini bukan hanya dirinya yang tau tentang sosok ZELO.

"Zelo adalah Choi Junhong. Anak yang kau temui saat itu, benarlah Choi Zelo yang sering membuat masalah di asrama ini."

"Mwo?!" Himchan terkejut dengan ucapan Daehyun. Semua jawaban yang ia simpulkan sendiri rupanya benar adanya. "Ta-tapi, hyung?! Bagaimana kau sendiri bisa tau?"

Daehyun menghela nafanya perlahan. "Aku adalah kakak sepupunya."

Himchan membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kakak? Kakak sepupu?!

"Apakah kau dari keluarga Choi juga?"

"Bukan... Bukan keluarga Choi yang seorang pengusaha itu. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku."

Himchan semakin menyamankan dudukannya. Mata kucingnya memandang lurus kedua bola mata Daehyun, demi mencari arti pandangan serius Daehyun. Daehyun tengah mempersiapkan susunan kalimat untuk penjelasannya ini.

"Begitu malang anak itu. Aku bahkan yang selama ini bersamanya, tak kuasa melihat kemalangan namja itu. Sudah cukup posisiku sebagai seorang kakak sepupu tertutup sempurna tanpa ada yang mengetahui."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menutupinya,hyung? Bukankah kau kakak sepupunya?"

"Junhong tak akan menyukainya."

"Tak akan menyukainya?"

Daehyun menatap sayu pada ubin yang dipijakinya. "Junhong yang saat itu masih kecil, harus merasakan kerasnya rumah tangga. Dimana ia harus kehilangan keharmonisan kedua orang tuanya. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah paman bibiku."

"Tunggu! Paman bibi ,hyung?"

"Ya...Keluarga yang bercerai yang baru kuceritakan tadi, adalah orang tua kandung dari Junhong. Mereka berpisah dan begitu saja meninggalkan Junhong sendirian. Mereka bahkan tak mau mengambil hak asuh Junhong, sehingga membiarkan anak malang itu tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan saat itu juga, aku semakin mencemaskan Junhong. Mencarinya kemana pun , karena tentu saja sebagai sepupu, aku masih sangat mempedulikannya. Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku. Aku saat itu tak menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya disini, di Asrama Jungjeon."

"Setelah bertahun tahun,hyung?"

"Nee... Setelah mengetahui secara detail kisah ini dari pemilik panti asuhan. Aku segera mencari tau keberadaan Junhong. Dan tak sengaja aku kembali bertemu dengannya disini. Itulah mengapa, aku langsung bekerja di asrama ini yang padahal aku masih sangat muda di antara guru guru lainnya disini. Karena aku sudah berjanji tak akan melepas lagi Junhong begitu saja."

Sudut mata Daehyun mulai tergenang butiran air mata. Bukan karena menahan luka yang membekas di sudut bibirnya, melainkan cerita yang ia ceritakan sendiri. "Aku mulai menyadari. Ketidakharmonisan serta tanpa kasih sayang yang diberikan sosok orang tua, membuat hatinya membeku menerima semua perilaku baik orag lain. Ia bertahan tanpa kasih sayang keluarga kandungnya. Bahkan setelah mendapat keluarga baru, dan mendapat nama baru sebagai Choi Zelo, masih belum menyembuhkan egonya. Begitu miris sekali.."

"Kenapa ia mengganti namanya menjadi Zelo, hyung?"

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya. Junhong tidak suka jika hal hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga kandungnya disebut. Termasuk jika aku mengatakan diriku adalah kakak sepupunya. Karena selama ego masih melingkupinya, ia hanya berpikir bahwa dirinya hanyalah anak dari keluarga pengusaha Choi. Itu saja. Maka itulah ia mengganti nama yang diberikan kedua orang tua kandungnya. Ia tak ingin lelah memikirkan kembali tentang masalah mereka, dan berusaha 'terlahir' kembali. Namun sepertinya sia sia. Aku pun bingung harus melakukan cara apa lagi."

#Pukk

Himchan menepuk pelan pundak Daehyun. Tanda bahwa dirinya perlu menguatkan namja berumur 27 tahun di hadapannya itu , dari semua masalah yang ternyata cukup memberatkannya. Rupanya rahasia yang ia simpan sangat membebaninya, dan Himchan merasa bangga bisa membantu Daehyun mengeluarkan semua isinya.

"Tenanglah hyung... Aku akan membantumu. Kupastikan Zelo, menyadari kasih sayang di sekitarnya begitu berharga untuknya. Ia harus menyadari, bahwa ia tak sendiri, dan semua orang menyayanginya, termasuk memiliki sosok 'kakak sepupu' sehebat kau, Hyung."

Senyum Daehyun mengembang. Ia begitu bahagia saat ini. Sosok Kim Himchan yang memiliki sifat begitu perhatian pada Youngjae, rupanya cukup membekas juga pada Daehyun. Kata penuh penguatan diri, membuat Daehyun kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Ia kembali menguatkan diri untuk membantu Zelo. Dengan bantuan Himchan juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zelo sedang jatuh cinta. Aku tau itu bisa membantu."

"MWO?! Dengan siapa , hyung?!"

"Entahlah... Yang pasti...

Orang itu ada di antara anak anak Jungjeon."

"MWOYAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END/TBC?**

SKS? Hahaha... Yup! Miyu berusaha nyelesain chapter ini semaleman XD Ya maklum , nanggung banget kalau chapter yang udah disiapin dari jauh hari , gak selesai selesai kisahnya. Takut kelupaan alurnya/?

Miyu mau curhat , boleh? #CurhatMuluNih ..hehe #Peace ^.^v

Miyu bentar lagi mau ujian loh! (reader : Chukae thor! #PlokPlok #Sejuta tepukan untuk Miyu# / Me : -_-)

Nah karena sebagai siswa yang pintar dan rajin belajar, serta sayang guru #abaikan, maka Miyu akan lama update chapter selanjutnya^.^ Doain semoga dapet nilai bagus, biar Miyu semakin semangat mengetik FF nee #Apa hubungannya? .-.

Oh ya ada curhatan lagi :D

Ini soal readernim loh... Maaf sekali sebelumnya.

Tapi Miyu mendapat respon bagus dari para readernim. Hanya saja Miyu ngerasa sedih.. Kenapa? Karena rata rata komentar readernim berunsur "pembubuhan couple" #nah loh ngerti gak?#

Maksudnya, ada aja yang minta (misalnya) Daejae dibanyakin , Jonglo dibanyakin, atau sejenisnya. "Daejaenya banyakin dong, thor" "Kok jonglonya sedikit? Chapter depan banyakin ya thor." "Kok banghimnya kurang sih, thor?"

Maaf banget.. Tapi ini kesannya jadi memaksa Miyu. Miyu membubuhkan moment couple dalam FF ini sesuai alur cerita. Kalau kebetulan di chapter tersebut, daejae/banghim/jonglo nya banyak atau mungkin sebaliknya, itu sesuai dengan alur cerita. Kan aneh ntar kalau tiba tiba couple ini muncul di kisah couple itu. Padahal alurnya lagi membahas si 'itu'. Jadi kalau yang waktu itu ada spesial Jonglo, itu karena alurnya emang kebanyakan kena ke Jonglo nya ^^

Jadi Miyu berharap banget, readernim baca FF nya bergantung dengan alurnya yahh.. Jangan terlalu bergantung ke couple apa yang bakalan muncul. Pasti Miyu selalu menambahkan moment berbeda di setiap couple... Nee? ^^

Setiap curhat , perlulah diberi permintaan maaf dari Miyu ya! Mungkin kata kata Miyu ada yang menyinggung.. Mohon maaf nee m(_ _)m

HWAITING BANGHIM (^3)-(c^_^)/ DAEJAE (^3^)m JONGLO (*^*)/

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10?

**MAY TO REVIEW?**


End file.
